


临时标记

by Shalia



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 103,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalia/pseuds/Shalia
Summary: 注意事项：1.ABO设定，部分私设2.OOC3.含大量Kyle→Stan感情描写





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含大量Kyle→Stan感情描写

学校的生理课上有说过他们的第二性别会在十八岁左右分化，每个人的分化期都是不定的，但Kyle Broflovski没想到自己的这个重要时期居然提前了整整一年。

提前分化的例子不是没有，为了避免少数人的提前分化，前不久学校还组织了一次他们的集体检查，每个人都或多或少得知了自己有可能分化出的性别。他们之中大多都是Beta，虽然不是百分百的可能性，但也不会差到哪里去。

当天体检完时，Kyle拿着自己的那份体检单，手指有些颤抖，心里的那份紧张与不安久久都无法平静。他看着自己的第二性别那栏潦草的字迹，写着与别人完全不同的字母。Kyle慌张地与其他人的体检单对照，像是Butters，他的那一栏连着清晰的“Beta”，还有Kenny、Clyde、Token……甚至是Cartman。

只有他是不同的，为什么是他？该死的！凭什么他偏偏会是个Omega！

Kyle简直气得想把手里的那份恶心人的体检单撕得粉粹，他也确实打算那么做了，可下一秒那个比起体检单更加让人反胃的声音从他背后响起。

“Hey！看看我们的蠢犹太仔分化成了什么——” Cartman的手从Kyle的身后绕过来，目标就是他手中的体检单。

几乎是一秒之间，Kyle冷着脸将那张纸塞进了书包里，和以往一样皱着眉打断了Cartman的好主意，“你是什么我就是什么。”

“那可不一定。”这句话不知戳住了那人的哪一条神经，“这不公平，你看了我的体检单，却只藏着自己的，除非你有什么见不得人的秘密要瞒着。比如你其实是个Omega，天生就该躺着被人操！”

话音刚落，整个医院大厅的人声都瞬间静止了，混着Cartman夸张过度的大笑声，Kyle觉得自己心虚剧烈跳动的心跳声被装了扩音器似的无限放大。

这个混蛋做了什么！他怎么能——！！

“我不是！”Kyle的手指紧紧攥着衣服下摆，双肩被气得发抖，他发誓如果那个死胖子打算继续说下去，那张肥脸下一秒就会再肿上一圈。

好在这时一双手安抚地搭在了他的肩上，一股熟悉的味道飘过他的鼻尖，那是一股清爽的洗衣剂与那人身上淡淡的酒味奇妙融合在一起的味道，让人安心得烦躁情绪消散了不少。

Kyle偏过头，视线恰好落在了黑发少年日渐帅气与逐渐变得清晰的下颚线，还有那双此刻即使没注视着他，也依然深邃的深蓝眼瞳。

“够了Cartman。”Stan出声阻止了一场一触即发火药味十足的争吵，在Kyle的拳头落在Cartman的脸之前把人拦住了。

周围想要看热闹的人群逐渐散去，而不甘心在这停下打算给红发犹太人来点难堪的人，继续用着粗俗的话语对着他骂骂咧咧。

“哦~你的小男朋友来帮你了，你看上去挺开心的，我想你大概早就已经对着Stan意淫了好几回，比如脑补自己在他身下高潮的样子——”

Kyle的脸瞬间涨红，不知是愤怒还是羞耻更多些，他对着Cartman大骂了一句后，再也不想见到那人的跑出了医院大厅。

他早已习惯了对方和自己永无止境的互相谩骂，可这次那个死胖子说的话却无限循环在他的耳边。他感觉不到疲惫一路奋力跑回了自己家，呼吸急促地把自己关在房间里，任由母亲拍打他房间的门板着急地询问发生了什么。

他想自己急需要冷静，他该做点什么来分散注意力。于是Kyle翻开书包掏出了几本练习本，悲惨的是，那张被夹在书堆里的体检单又晃悠悠地从他眼前飘落在地板上。

 

[比如你其实是个Omega，天生就该躺着被人操！]

[我想你大概早就已经对着Stan意淫了好几回，比如脑补自己在他身下高潮的样子。]

 

该死的该死的该死的！！

那些让人反胃的话又重新涌了上来，并且一发不可收拾地吞噬着他的思绪。

这不是第一次Cartman用粗俗直白的言语跟他作对了，可他的心脏却持续的以一种陌生的频率狂窜。

Kyle Broflovski知道自己为什么会这样，被那个人说对了。他就是想象过Stan分开他的腿在他身上流汗喘息的模样。

他喜欢Stan Marsh。

可这不意味他就是个gay！事实上直到今天的第二性别预测之前，他都无法想象自己能和一个男人做爱！（除了Stan）

Kyle觉得自己与Craig和Tweek是不同的，他不是一个真正的gay，自己只是对Stan有感觉，而且也没想着就要和那个人在一起。没人比Kyle更清楚那些年Stan和他女朋友分分合合了多少次，Kyle估计自己比Stan本人都记得更清楚他和Wendy Testaburger之间发生的事。

这注定是一场无终的单向恋情……注定……

Kyle的脑海突然闪过了一丝亮光，他盯着掉落在地板上的体检单微微出神。

第二性别预测虽然并不是完全正确，但不管怎么说，一个Omega在恋爱竞争方面都比Beta来的有优势不是吗？

他是个自私的坏男孩，如果他真的喜欢Stan，就不该用性别勾引这种无耻的手段把人抢到自己手里。但他又不是傻子，既然有这么好的办法为什么不用？他只是想试试，没错他就是试试！

估计是他的坏念头连上天都看不下去了，看吧，他的报应来了。

伴随着储物室闷热的空气，汗水浸湿了他外套里面的T恤，汗珠从他额头一脸划过白嫩的脸颊，沾湿了被抓得杂乱的红色卷发。

简直糟透了。

Kyle死也想不到自己居然会在体育课上迎来一生中重要的性别分化。所幸的是今天是班级间的篮球比赛，场上的对战十分激烈，没多少人注意到人群中有个Omega变得不对劲。

他是快跑着躲进换衣间最里面的储物室的，趁信息素还没像炸弹般在空气中炸裂开，自己理智还算清醒的状态下，找了个离得最近的避难处。

但一直躲在这不是个办法，很快就会有人被他初次分化的信息素吸引，然后打开这扇隔绝光线将这分为两个世界的门。

会是谁？

那个打开这扇门的人会是谁？

Kyle觉得自己一定是无可救药了，在这种时候他居然还会幻想着那双蓝瞳的主人就如救世主般出现在自己面前，能将他从地板上抱起，他们注视着彼此，直到那双深蓝色的眼睛里满满都是自己的身影。而现实则是Wendy Testaburger正待在篮球场边给她的男朋友贴心地递水，或许下一秒他就会被不知哪来的暴躁Alpha砸开门强行标记。

他自嘲地笑着，双腿已经脱力没办法站起。提前分化打得他猝不及防，Kyle还没将他的第二性别预测结果告诉家里人，那天晚饭在餐桌上，他也只是用体检结果还没出来的理由搪塞了过去。却没想到这下直接进展到了分化这步，Omega的分化预防措施他一个都没准备。

 

“咚。”

 

敲门声让意识开始混浊的Omega瞬间拉回了不少精神，Kyle的全身紧绷着，不敢出一丝声。

“咚。”

第二声敲门声随后又响起了，这告诉了Kyle这不是有人无意地碰到了门，而是故意的，有别人知道他躲在里面。

而且这个人绝对是个已经分化的Alpha，只有Alpha能接收到Omega发出的信息素。这意味着他陷入了一场危机，并且在身边没有任何通讯设备和防身工具的情况下，一个刚分化的Omega根本不是Alpha的对手。

“咚咚。”没得到Kyle的回应，敲门声再次响起。

Kyle尽力捂着嘴，把自己缩成一团，他没法控制自己往外溢出的信息素，但这样至少能稍微收敛些。

他逐渐听不到外面的声响，因为他的脑子已经被烧得晕晕乎乎。全身火热得快要将他融化，Kyle感觉自己浸泡在熔浆中，身上的外衣早已被他自己扯落在地上，卷曲的红发沾着额上的汗珠，白皙的肌肤逐渐被染成粉色，充斥着整间屋子的草莓味从掩不住的门缝向外溢出。

脑海中一瞬间闪过很多画面，大多都是他和Stan、Kenny以及Cartman的过往，他和死胖子永不厌烦的互骂，他的金发好友在一次次死亡后又如没事人一样隔天依旧和他们一起在车站等校车。

还有Stan Marsh。

Kyle Broflovski喜欢着的那个黑发男孩。

湿热的眼泪在眼眶中回转，Kyle头疼得快要裂开，他已经快没有办法再集中精神，初次的发情热让他极度渴望一个Alpha的标记。本能让他想要被狠狠地咬破颈后的腺体，想要被人用力地贯穿让信息素从每一个细胞刺进身体。

他想要……

他想要见到Stan，没有一刻比现在更加想念那个黑发男孩。

哐当的一声巨响，储物室的门被从外强行踹开了，原本被包裹在屋子里的香甜的草莓气息瞬间冲破了阻碍，再无遮拦地朝外迅速扩散。

Kyle迷糊地睁开了眼，外面的光线照得他的双眼发疼，他只能看清站在门外的那个身影是个男孩，并且不是Eric Cartman。

他朦胧间听见那人骂了一声什么，紧接着那人就逆着光走向了他，伴随着一股强烈的海盐气息朝他侵袭而来，如此富有攻击性的，完全盖住了他身上的那股浓得发腻的信息素。

Alpha的信息素让Kyle好受了不少，至少他不再发情似的全身冒汗。适应了光线的眼睛逐渐睁开。

是黑发。

是黑发的少年，他逆着光站在距离他不到两步的地方。

徘徊在眼眶的泪珠不受控地从眼角落下，他哭了，Kyle泣不成声地抹着自己止不落下的眼泪，他知道自己现在的模样一定很狼狈，但内心那一片无比渴望着的地方软成了一滩水。

那人的信息素温柔地将他整个人包裹，Kyle的意识在一片海盐中逐渐沉迷。他感觉到那个人的手臂从他的双腿下圈起，接着他被抱起了。

 

“Broflovski，果然是个笨蛋。”

 

那并不是Kyle所熟悉的声线，他挣扎着睁开眼，内心慌乱地想要逃离，但现实残忍地连自我欺骗的机会都没留给他。

Kyle抬头正对上那双金色的眼瞳，在阴暗的储藏室里像是暗夜中闪烁的星辰，从那双眼里看向他的视线满是压迫的意味，Omega的本能让他不自主地屈服。

他咬紧了下唇，正想说些逞强的话，突然眼前一片黑，完全失去了意识。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Kyle→Stan感情描写

Kyle睁开眼，映入眼帘的是熟悉的一大片白。他叹了口气又再次闭上眼睛，想着自己这么多年转转悠悠还是到了医院里。他感觉自己的头还是疼得厉害，躺了会儿后没有之前快要裂开般那么恐怖真是万幸了。

他隐约记得自己昏迷前见到的最后一个人，是个黑发男孩，但不是Stan，是……

哦对了，他惹上了那个麻烦的Craig Tucker。

“我觉得你应该先跟你的救命恩人道个谢。”像是知道Kyle所想的，那个刚还被他称之为麻烦的家伙用他那标准的冷淡声线开口道。

Kyle眼睛依旧只盯着天花板，他知道那个家伙现在就待在他的病床边，那双让人起鸡皮疙瘩的金色眼睛肯定直直地盯着自己，出于礼貌他该转过身子向那人面对面道谢，可他就是不想那么做。

最终他只是憋出了两个简短的字，“谢谢。”

空气都像是静止了几秒，在这之中弥漫着一股名为“尴尬”的气息，显然黑发少年对于这句没带半点真心的“谢谢”并不满意。

“这就是你对救命恩人的态度吗？”

果然——

Kyle感觉自己的额上一定冒出了青筋，“Dude，我没求你帮我。”

“然后就让你一个Omega继续躲在那间储物室，勾得全校的Alpha来轮奸你吗？”

“够了！”他坐起朝那人大喊道，手指紧紧抓着床单，“听着，如果能选没人会想变成一个Omega！你把我从那间房间里救出来我很感谢，但你想要嘲笑我就现在给我出去。”

Kyle生气时他的红发像是一团火般更加惹眼，如同祖母绿宝石的漂亮眼睛染着怒气直勾勾地看向Craig，他发火的时候，把自己气得胸口都不断起伏。

白皙的肌肤，纤长微颤的睫毛，还有从那躯体飘来绕在他鼻尖若有若无的香甜信息素。

Craig暗骂了一声，怎么会是草莓果酱的味道，为什么这个人就连信息素都该死的这么可爱。

他沉默了很久，决定收起那些对眼前坐在病床上的人冷嘲热讽的话（虽然大多都是在拐弯抹角的关心他），最后Craig清了清嗓子，用余光瞄了一眼正转过头不愿与他对视的人的模样。Kyle看上去已经消气了不少，至少没再气得发抖，虽然那看上去就像他养的豚鼠那般，更加激起了他的保护欲。

于是他开口说，“你刚分化，医生已经给你打了抑制剂，剂量控制在不让你被发情热折磨得发疯的程度，毕竟这玩意儿多打对身体没什么好处。”

Kyle终于转过头看向了他，在听到关于自己身体的正经事后。

“那接下去该怎么办？”他一下抓住了重点，“我需要抑制剂来帮我度过这该死的发情期。”

“理论上是这样的。”Craig顿了顿，随后用一种较为复杂的眼神看向他，“但医生有一个更好的建议给你。”

“是什么？”

“一个Alpha的标记。”

“WHAT？？？？”Kyle快要叫破天花板，这并不比他第一次得知自己是个Omega来的好受。

事实上这个提议给了他一记重击，血淋淋的现实告诉他:是的，你现在就是个Omega了，靠着Alpha过活一辈子，还得躺在他们身下边给操边生孩子。

他几乎是一秒做出了选择，“我要注射抑制剂。”

Craig皱起了眉，“抑制剂的副作用很大，长期使用会破坏你的腺体。”

“你也说了是长期不是吗，我只要在之后找到个伴就行了。”

一声冷笑从黑发少年的口中流出，Craig往后靠在椅背上，他冷漠的眼神扫过了红发犹太人的全身，Kyle感觉自己被这抹奇怪的视线盯得浑身不自在，像是看穿了他的心思，Craig再次用他那没什么情感起伏的声线对他说。

“你在期待什么，等着你的SBF来标记你顺带一个甜蜜蜜的浪漫告白？”

Kyle的身体瞬间僵硬，不知为何泪腺踊跃着已经溢满了眼眶。他赶紧低下头，不想自己落泪的模样再被那人看在眼里，实在是太丢人了。

他觉得自己变得奇怪，明明之前关于自己恋情的悲惨结局都已经想象过无数次，没有一次像今天这般动不动就想大哭一场，他甚至是奇怪为什么自己想要掉眼泪，可就是控制不住自己。

“Omega发情期情绪难以自控，你生理课都白上了吗？”

一团纸巾强硬地塞进Kyle的手里，他还没来得及擦掉泪痕，那人就又开口。

“你们之间能不能有浪漫告白我不清楚也不想了解，但Stan Marsh不会标记你。”

“他标记不了你，Stan的体检单我看过，他会是个Beta。”

这无疑残忍地扯开了Kyle的伤口，再在那上面撒上几吨的盐。

真是太好了，简直好得不能再好！他暗恋了这么多年的Super Best Friend是个Beta，这就意味着Stan永远闻不到他的信息素，他之前那套性别勾引的理念直接胎死腹中。

事实永远比想象的冲击更大，在这最后一点能努力的念头都被无情抹灭后，他开始变得自暴自弃，“那就随他的便，反正有的是人想标记我，Omega总是那么抢手——”

话说到一半，他才发觉自己刚才根本就是默认了什么，“Hey！为什么要提到Stan，我怎样都与他无关好吗！”

他这副恼羞成怒急于解释的模样更加让人认定了心中的答案，Craig也没打断他之后一长串磕磕巴巴逻辑混乱用来解释的话，只是用一种迷惑的眼神看着他涨红到快要滴血的脸。

“你喜欢Stan Marsh的事全校人都知道。”

“？？”

“拜托，你每次看他的那种眼神，只要不是瞎子都能从那明白点什么。”

“……这么说，Stan他也知道这件事？”他感觉一桶冰水从头浇遍了全身，Craig没必要拿这件事跟他开玩笑，如果连他都知道这事儿，那——

“他也许不知道，但Wendy肯定知道，女生们还打赌你能忍到什么时候才跟Stan告白。”

“那真是——谢谢你来把这事告诉我。”Kyle咬着牙说。

“听着，我有个好主意。” Craig从床边的椅子上站起，却在靠近Kyle一米远的地方停住了。

黑发少年的眉头紧皱着，他本想坐到红发犹太人的身边去，毕竟接下去要说的话凑近点说或许效果会好些。但现在这个距离，他们之间相隔着一米，那股刚被抑制剂压下去的甜美气息又开始不安分地往他这边涌来。

Kyle疑惑地看着那站在原地不知纠结着什么的人，Craig的表情很奇怪，“你怎么了？”

像是做出了什么决定，那人叹了口气走到了他床前，在Kyle不解的眼神中，动作有些僵硬地坐在了病床上。

“你知道的，我们是提前分化的一批，这意味着我们会有个大麻烦，要怎么熬过这一年是个问题。”他开口道，“在这时如果能有个互帮互助的好伙伴会是个不错的选择。”

哦，他懂了。

“意思是让你标记我。”

“没错，这对你我都好。”

“这他妈哪里是个好主意了？！”Kyle差点把床头柜上的茶杯砸面前人的头上，他用一种“你脑子是不是缺根筋”的眼神直直地看着那人。

“如果你标记了我，隔天整个南方公园都会以为我们搞在了一起！Dude，我没有对象可你有，你和Tweek在一起都几年了，我对做你们的第三者一点兴趣都没有！”

“所以你觉得我是个怎样的人？”

“简直糟糕透顶！哦天，你为什么会有脸来问我‘互帮互助’的事，要我是Tweek我一定就跟你——”

话说到一半，Kyle突然意识到了什么。

他止住了将要脱口而出的话语，已经被麻烦事搅得一团糟的大脑快速转了一圈，在得出的结论呈现在脑海中时，不敢置信地自言自语了声，“不是吧。”

他的眼神与那双金瞳相对，那就如同它主人般平静得不像话，Kyle无法从那双眼里得到任何的答案。可像是Omega的本能，他能从空气中飘散的信息素中接收到些眼前Alpha的情绪。

Craig的样子看上去过于平静，那冷淡的模样让Kyle确定不了自己的猜测是否正确，“你跟Tweek？”

“我们分手了。”

“什么时候的事？”

“就在前不久，因为第二性别的事他主动跟我提的分手，Tweek也是个Beta。”

这个“也”字让Kyle不由得感到一股烦躁，但黑发少年的话证实了他的猜想是正确的，他没什么安慰人失恋的经验，眼下也只能和他说些表面性质的客套话，像是“你会找到更好的”。

这话一说出，空气中瞬间弥漫着一股尴尬的气氛。

前一秒他们两个还在讨论标不标记的事，这话一说出和邀请面前这个Alpha快点来标记自己有什么区别，Kyle觉得自己绝对是被发情期的身体高热烧坏了。

倒是Craig没对他那些纠结的心情有什么特别的反应，那人还是副事不关己的态度，也没对自己的失恋事件再多说明什么。

“所以你还有什么疑惑吗？你可以避免Alpha的骚扰，我也能不用再闻到那些Omega奇怪的味道。你和Stan Marsh的破事我管不着也不想管，咱们就只是互相帮助行吗。”

话说到这里，Kyle才正式将眼前人的话纳入考虑范围内。

说实话，Craig的提议找不出任何除了个人情感外的毛病。对于他现在这样的情况，有个Alpha的标记确实比起抑制剂要来的安心多。

临时标记不等于永久标记，他在心中默念了一百遍，权衡了一切后鼓起勇气开口，“行吧，那就合作愉快。”

“合作愉快。”

Craig笑了，虽然只是一瞬间，Kyle看见了那人嘴角勾起的漂亮弧度。

他的帽子被摘下放在床上，有些凌乱的红发被那人修长的手指穿过。不得不说，单是黑发少年的这张脸，倒是很会让人变得心动。

Craig的人气从小学时起就在女生堆中名列前茅，和Kyle截然相反，这人是个不折不扣的芳心纵火犯，这从日常被情书和礼物爆满的柜子就能得知了。就算之后他和那个金发小伙一同出柜后，情况也没好转过，反而更多了些奇怪的礼物与信件。

Kyle不清楚除了Tweek有没有人知道，或者是……Tweek知不知道Craig闻起来是什么味道的。

Craig身上有着一股让人不自觉想要越加靠近的气味，在那人逐渐接近他时，Kyle的眼里映入了他那片过于白皙的锁骨肌肤。

他感觉自己脸颊的温度逐渐升高，身边渐渐环绕着那股甜甜咸咸的味道。Craig伸手拨开了他颈后的发丝和衣领，他整个人被黑发少年圈在了怀里，那人身上的蓝色外套让他莫名想起了一整片纯净的海，他的手情不自禁地想要去触碰，去触碰到那片诱惑着他的深蓝。

 

“Kyle。”

 

他的名字被那个清冷的声线唤着，随后一股刺痛的触感印在他的后颈，疼痛的感觉让他忍不住叫出声。

不止是痛觉，如同海啸般向他袭来的气息让他根本无处可逃。Kyle感到自己的呼吸变得无比困难，大脑都窒息般，整个人动弹不得。从被咬开的脖颈注入到体内的陌生信息素迅速传遍了全身，强势的海盐没过了他原本香甜的味道。

不适期过后，那股强力的气息逐渐变得柔和，温柔又小心地包裹着他，分化后焦躁不安的情绪被抚平，只留下满足与安心。

初次标记显然花完了Kyle被分化折磨得不剩多少的力气，完成标记后他只能软软地趴在Craig的身上，任由那人替自己整理衣衫，重新将再次陷入昏迷的他放回到床上。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含大量Kyle→Stan感情描写  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

少年睡了很久。

Kyle梦见自己跟着父母第一次来到南方公园的场景，这个世界印在眼里是一片纯净的白，山丘就像软软的棉花糖，踩上去也是轻飘飘的像是在云层上。

他的身体天生就不太健朗，虽然他自己没觉得有哪里和其他孩子不同的地方，但当他搬家第一天兴奋地跑去外面玩了一小时后，回来整个人都冒着热气脸红得不像话。

Kyle的身体不争气发了高烧，就如总是念叨着他的母亲所说的那样，或许他确实是比同龄的孩子体弱上那么一些。

这一烧让他整整请了两星期的假，他不仅没得到任何外出的机会，连幼儿园开学典礼也没去成。

这一点都不酷，他很有可能就此找不到好朋友。毕竟孩子们总是喜欢欺负新来的，特别还是个身体弱的男孩子，或许还会有人拿他是犹太人开玩笑。

 

请假后，Kyle习惯性地撑在自己房间的窗户边看着街道上的风景。其实也就是一条被大雪覆盖的马路，时不时会有大人拿着铲子出来铲雪。他到现在都还没见到过一个南方公园的小孩，红发犹太人甚至担忧着自己班上的孩子会不足十个人。

他妈妈临走前敲了敲他房间的门，告诉他晚餐放在桌子上，记得先吃饭再吃药。

Kyle把自己裹在被子里，绒被盖住了他大半张脸，仔细确认了他妈妈离开家后，终于忍不住爆发出兴奋的叫声。过了这么多天压抑了这么久，他终于可以逃出这间该死的房子去外面呼吸新鲜空气了。

但当他打开门的一刹那，冷空气从他未裹紧的衣服下摆吹进时，他差点打消了出去转转的念头。

南方公园比起之前他们家所在的城市实在是过于寒冷了，他该上楼去拿件外套，可万一这个工夫他妈妈回来了，别说出外门，连出他卧室房门估计都有些困难。最终抉择下他决定硬着头皮出去逛一圈，在自己身体完全长霉之前。

Kyle在走到马路另一头的岔路口时，终于见到了这么长日子以来，第一个和他同龄的孩子。

那个孩子和他一样也只是穿着单薄简单的衣服，可那人的身体看上去比他健康得多，一头黑发在冬日阳光的照射下发着漂亮的光，就如晶莹剔透的黑珍珠般。男孩的双手被冻得通红，脸颊也被风吹得红扑扑，可还是专注地用雪堆着什么。

像是感觉到了自己身后来了人，那个正蹲在地上堆雪人的黑发男孩站起身拍了拍自己身上的雪渍，朝Kyle这边转过来。

 

那人正发着光。

 

这是Kyle为数不多留下的记忆，那时的他注意力全被男孩堆得精巧的雪人吸引，没注意到对方向自己同样投来的视线。

站在逆光处的男孩也在注视着他，安静地站在原地，风吹过他黑色的发丝，将些许晶雪吹落在他的外套，像黑夜点缀在海面闪熠的月光。

当他欣赏完男孩堆的雪人，正想着该怎么出口夸赞时，男孩跑开了。Kyle没来得及叫住他，那抹黑色的踪影就消失在了街道的另一边。

这明明该是个交朋友的好机会，也许就在刚刚他错过了自己一生的挚友。

接下去的日子Kyle都在这样的自我谴责中度过，他抓着头发把自己埋进枕头里，后悔着当时要是再勇敢一点，就只要一点，说不定他就能在去到新幼儿园之前提前交到一个朋友。

那个有着一头漂亮的黑发，心灵手巧的男孩。

不过就在两天后，他的心愿达成了。

Kyle又遇见了那个男孩，并且如他所愿的和那个人成为了好朋友，在之后的每一天，他们的感情都在日渐升温。

他们有着共同的兴趣爱好，有着相同的口味取向。

他对自己就像家人般那么好，用他那总是满盛温柔的双眸注视着他。

他的眼睛是倒映蔚蓝天空的海面，是点缀闪烁星辰的夜空。

Kyle已经忘了那时是一见倾心更多些，还是日后的朝夕相处给自己的感觉更真实。

总之，他喜欢着那个男孩。

 

Kyle Broflovski喜欢Stan Marsh。

 

Stan Marsh注意到自己的SBF不对劲，已经是Kyle连续请假的一个月后了。

这种事之前不是没有发生过，毕竟他的好朋友从小就体弱，看病住院是家常便饭的了。只不过这次的病假有点格外长，时间久到让Stan想起了还在小学时有次Kyle的肾出了问题，他妈妈非得给他用纯天然药物排毒素。

估计是那次的记忆太深，他担心着自己好友好不容易平安活到了高中，不知会不会又被从哪儿来的江湖“医生”给治得直接在死亡线边缘挣扎。他一下课就收拾好了自己的东西，跟同社团的人打了招呼，抱着Kyle这一个月来拉下的课后作业小跑着赶去了Broflovski家。

Broflovski夫人还是如从前那般将他当成是自己儿子亲切对待，发福的红发女人一打开门看见是他，便立马将他迎进了屋里。

“我也不知道我的小宝贝身上到底发生了什么……”Broflovski夫人看上去很是悲伤，“他糟透了，天天把自己关在房间里，连我都不愿意见，Ike去找他也被赶了出来。”

说着，止不住的哭声从Broflovski夫人口中流出。

“我很抱歉，作为他的好朋友现在才知道得知他的情况，可以告诉我Kyle最近遇上什么麻烦了吗？”

“我不清楚，从有一天回来后，Kyle就像变了个人似的，魂不守舍还很嗜睡。”

这听上去倒是种新奇的“病”，Stan在脑海里快速转了一圈，确定之前他的好朋友就连装病也没出现过这个“症状”。

“我能去探望Kyle吗，就一会儿不会打扰他休息的。”

“可以，只要轻轻敲两下再推门，他房门没锁，但如果他执意要你出去，答应我别勉强他。”

他点头应下了Broflovski夫人的要求，踩上了去往二楼的楼梯。

这当然不是第一次Stan去到Kyle的卧室，从小到大那间屋子简直就像是他的第二间卧房，Broflovski家的浴室甚至还摆放着专属于他的洗漱用具。

但有种莫名的感觉，他站在那扇无比熟悉的门前时，内心烦躁的情绪达到了顶峰。就像一团麻绳紧紧将他的神经扯在一起，越去疑惑这样的心情，头疼程度就越剧烈一分。

Stan把这归咎于太久没见到Kyle，身体潜意识没法适应那人不在自己身边的感觉。和Kyle在一起，他总能把那些乱七八糟的烦心事放到一旁，无论说什么都好，就算仅仅只是两个人待在一起，Kyle身上的味道都能让他迅速安心。那是只有与红发少年在一起才会拥有的感觉，就连和Wendy有时都会感到莫名的尴尬。

他有些不敢敲开这扇门，未知的恐惧让他迟迟无法下手，但一想到那个红发少年正病弱地躺在里面，他便着了魔的立马敲响了门。

“谁？”

几乎和他的开门声同一时间响起，红发少年熟悉的声线久违地飘进Stan的耳里，“Dude，你究竟怎么了，已经请假一个月了。”

他边说着，边与以往一样自然地走到床前想要看看他的好友。

Kyle自从Stan走进房间后，便把自己从头到尾裹进了被子里，少年原本清脆的嗓音隔着被子变得闷闷的，像是快要窒息般，Kyle的声音再次传进Stan的耳朵。

“你快出去！”

“可我才进来不到一分钟——”

“拜托了，现在出去，我不想见你。”

“……”

房间里的空气沉寂了大概三秒，紧接着躲在被子里的人就听见一阵急促的脚步声，一只手臂从他的被子边缘伸进，准确无误地抓住了目标。

Kyle的手臂被强硬地拽出了自己的被子，再次接触到空气让他全身起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。他简直不敢呼吸，那融入了Stan气息的空气，原本稍微冷静下来的身体重新开始变得燥热，像团火烧在他的喉咙口怎么都灭不了。

“你到底是怎——”Stan原本充满怒气的声音，在见到Kyle的模样后瞬间禁言。

那本就亮眼的红发被汗水沾湿，他低垂着的纤长睫毛在颤抖，白皙的锁骨一直往下能从睡衣领口见到他因急喘不断起伏着的胸膛。

这一个月来Kyle似乎消瘦了不少，抓在Stan手中的手腕都貌似仅仅只剩下了骨头。面前人的脸非常红，全身都泛着一种异样的粉，他说不上这样的Kyle是一种什么模样，Stan不知为何莫名想起了Kenny杂志上的金发女郎们，外露诱惑着的肌肤却远比不上眼前的这个人。

翠绿的眼眸从始至终没看向过他，Kyle倔强地把脑袋扭到一边，他唯独不想将自己这副狼狈的模样展露在Stan面前，这个笨蛋怎么就是不懂呢！

“你抓得我很疼，可以放开吗。”他尽量用还算平静的嗓音对那人说道。

 

Craig的临时标记很早就失去了它应有的作用，这是Kyle在被标记完的第二天发现的。即使有着Alpha的标记，刚分化的Omega的身体还是完全没办法满足。

理智让他无法主动去联系那个怪胎，可刚被标记过的身体又无比渴望Alpha信息素的安抚。

他躲了起来，打算靠自己硬生生熬过这个发情期。

结果当然是惨不忍睹，所幸他父母都是Beta，对于Omega信息素并没有那么敏感，只是接收到了他身体确实不适的信息。

Stan的到来是在Kyle意料之中的，无论出于哪个层面，Stan都会来他们家看望身体不适的他，只不过这一天比起Kyle想象的还要早一些，又或许正处于发情期的Omega没什么时间观念。

他只是觉得自己的身体一阵一阵的在烧，整个人就如身处高温的沙漠中，精疲力尽地寻找着那一处甘霖。

 

Stan Marsh出现了，可惜他并不是能够解救Kyle Broflovski的绿洲。

 

Kyle头疼地揉着自己被抓疼的手臂，心想眼前这人再在自己卧室待下去，该疯的人就不止一个了。

他正苦恼着该用什么理由催促那人离开，一句话像是放大了数倍冲击了他的耳膜。

“你有闻到什么气味吗？”Stan皱着眉头，疑惑地看向他。

Kyle睁大了他的双眼，手指微颤地攥着少年外套的下衣摆。

他的大脑暂停了思考，他急切地想要问什么，但那些话都被卡在了喉咙口，被发情期折磨得沙哑的嗓子发不出半个音节。

“好像是你身上的气味，你自己闻到了吗？”说着，少年自然地坐在了他的床边，逐渐靠向他，在他的脖颈处微微吸了口气。

Kyle全身僵硬，在那个人靠近自己的时候，他清楚的感觉到自己的心跳都停止般，周围的时间在这一刻变得如此缓慢。

他有多久没闻到这股令人安心的淡淡的酒味，他想念得快要发疯，在每日每夜呼唤那人的名字时，是多么想要被这一股气息无缝隙地包裹。

“Kyle，你怎么哭了？”

啊……原来他已经落泪了。

他开始手忙脚乱地擦拭自己眼角的泪珠，深蓝睡衣的衣袖没一会儿便被泪水沾湿。

Stan被他的眼泪弄得不知所措，他猜不透现在究竟是个什么情况，只能慌乱地帮好友拭去脸颊上挂着的残余的泪珠。

好不容易等这股烦人的情绪消停下去，Kyle哑着嗓子开口问，“你闻到的是什么气味？”

“你身上的味道吗？”

Kyle急切地连忙点头，连他自己都没察觉自己的语调与眼神中含着多重意味的期待。

如果Stan能闻到他身上的信息素，那是不是就说明……

但那人只是摇了摇头，没有一丝停顿的，将红发犹太人的期盼残忍地扼杀，“就是一股香味，你以前身上也有这种味道，虽然有一些不同但我说不出那是什么味，和你经常用的沐浴露味道差不多。”

“是吗……”

 

是的，当然就只是这样。

你到底在期待什么？

 

他在内心嘲讽般问自己，从以前到现在，他乐观天真的性格还真是一点都没有变化。无耻地占着人气男SBF的位置还不满足，到底要贪婪到什么程度才会甘心？

“你什么时候回学校来上课？大家都很想你，哦对了你不用理Cartman那个蠢蛋，他在你请假的这段日子做了些恶作剧，但放心没造成什么实质性影响。”

他深呼吸了一口，努力平复自己发情期变得乱七八糟的情绪。当他终于整理完后，抬起头正对上那人同样也向自己投来的视线。

“你想要我返校吗？”

“这是当然的吧dude，你不在我们的好多次活动根本就没有意义。”

Kyle的手指逐渐攥紧床单，下唇被咬得嫣红。

Stan Marsh离他不过不到一米的距离，却让他怎么也触不到。想要回到那人身边就只有一个办法，那个他最不愿面对，又不得不选择的方法。

他抬起头，对着Stan弯起眼角笑着，阳光透过玻璃窗笼罩在他的周围，将Kyle本就白皙的肌肤照得透亮。

少年的红发染上了金色的光晕，他对Stan说。

“我会回来的。”回到你的身边，只要你想。

 

Kyle的呼吸逐渐乱了步调，即使隔着一扇门，在那个人踏进他们家房子时，他的整颗心便被吊在了半空，身体更加诚实地变得糟糕。

“要不是前几天还遇见了Broflovski夫人，我还以为你请了病假逃走了。”清冷的声线透过门板传到Kyle的房间里。

那人的声音就像个开关，将他体内难以言喻的情热全都调动了起来。

本能是件十分可怕的事，Kyle再一次清楚的认知到了。明明自己在此之前对于Craig Tucker仅停留在同班同学的情义层面上。而现在被Alpha标记过的Omega身体再怎么努力去刻意遗忘，每一个细胞都还是在疯狂渴求再次的触碰与抚慰，他的大脑根本无法去思考其余的事，叫嚣着他快去打开那扇门。

他已经做好了决定，在意识尚且还算清醒时，所以他握住了门把，在内心数到3之后，打开了房门。

那股大面积朝他扑面涌来的海盐气息直接让他软了身子，要不是面前的人反应迅速扶住了他，估计此刻他已经丢人地跌在了地板上。

说实话，Kyle的身体状况比起Craig所想的还要糟糕，那人完全潮红的脸颊，以及从头到尾被那股草莓信息素浸泡得发软的身体，无不说明这人依然还在被发情期折磨。

眼下看来他的标记估计早已失去了作用，而这人逞强的个性也不愿再来找他帮忙。

“Craig……”

Kyle的声音很轻，但足够打断他忍不住要脱口的说教。

“什么？”

Craig比起Kyle要高上半个头，此刻红发的犹太人正窝在他的颈窝处小声说着什么，那简直被两人的喘气声都盖过去的声音，让Craig头疼着到底是该装作听见了还是没听清。

突然，他的衣服被拉紧。随后，那只红色的脑袋从他胸前抬起，被猛烈的欲望折磨地蒙上一层水雾的漂亮眼眸注视着他。

 

“做爱。”

“和我做爱，好不好？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.R-18 OOC  
> 2.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 3.含Kyle→Stan感情描写

他明确听见了自己咽口水的声音，在两人之间的气氛变得愈加暧昧之前，Craig移开了与Kyle相对的视线。

“你烧糊涂了。”

“我没有发烧。”

黑发少年烦躁地抓了把头发，“你现在说这种话，是因为那该死的发情期，事后你会想杀了我！”

Kyle没再继续和面前人进行无意义的争辩，他只是握紧拳发怒地盯着那人，虽然他现在的气场毫无威慑力，就连自以为的怒意在对方眼里都像是娇嗔的撒娇。

“天，早知道你是让我来做这种事，我就——”

“你就什么？这只是互帮互助的其中一个小环节，当初你提出的时候就没考虑过这个问题？”

“你管这叫小环节？”他刚想反驳，转头正对上那双绿瞳飘来的视线后，瞬间又软了语气，“你别这么看着我。”

Craig Tucker，一个前不久刚分化为Alpha正处于青春期的健康男孩，此刻摆在他面前有一个巨大的难题。

没有Alpha能抵抗得住一个Omega的亲密邀请，还是一个正在发情期且被自己标记过的Omega。

他不知道自己到底在固执什么，这明明是个绝好的机会，似乎上天都在可怜他突然撒给他了一把大糖。

红发犹太人将自己的脑袋埋在他的胸前，亲昵地牵过他的手，那比他小上一圈的手用手指将他握紧的拳一节节舒展开。

从两人指尖传递的温度是那么真实，可眼前人却离他这般遥远。

Craig最终叹了口气，他伸手抬起那人早已被情欲熏红的脸。少年就像一朵任人摘取的玫瑰，如此娇艳欲滴，没有人能抵挡得住这样的诱惑，更何况他……

他犹豫着在Kyle幽绿的眼眸中寻找自己的身影，那一汪碧绿的泉水映射出不言而喻的渴望。

Kyle大口地喘着气，伸出手划过Craig俊郎的脸庞。他看着那双同样注视着自己的金瞳，有些不太自然地移开了视线，手指穿过乌黑的发丝，软在那人的肩上，轻声对着少年的耳廓近乎哀求地说着。

“我真的，需要你……”

 

但你透过我看到的又是谁呢？

 

Craig轻轻在Kyle脸颊上落下一吻，仅仅只是触及到Omega的肌肤，他作为Alpha的欲望就无法再压抑。

他伸出手紧紧回抱住怀里的人，那股甜美的草莓气息与它主人一同勾得他全身火热。

他想要做圣人，他承认自己还没坏到趁人之危的地步，虽然那个听起来荒谬的“互帮互助”是由自己提出的，但目前他坏小子的心思也只能到那个程度。

而现在事情的发展完全超出了他的预料范围内，要知道这人之前还是一副不情愿被他标记的模样。Craig很清楚Kyle的这种转变绝不是突然开窍之类的奇迹，绝对是因为另一人——

Stan Marsh。

Craig突然暗下了眸，他推开了些两人间紧抱的距离，之前纠结的情绪被抛到脑后。

 

“既然你想，那就如你所愿。”

 

Kyle本以为自己早已做好了心理准备，但当眼前的Alpha第一次真正毫不保留地将属于自己的信息素释放在他的卧室中，他明白自己还是过于天真了。

关于第二性别的生理课从南方公园小学起隔那么段时间就会有一次，可惜的是那时的他满打满算觉得自己就会是个Beta，毕竟他们家还没出过一个Alpha，更别说是分化率极低的Omega。

如果他那时能认真听讲过一次，就会明白Craig当初在储物间硬生生忍着没强行标记他是件多了不起的事了。Alpha与Omega天生会互相吸引，更别说在一方的发情期。就算两人有不共戴天之仇，在这种时候都会被本能驱使。

在那股海盐信息素逐渐吞噬掉他的全部精神之前，他看见了少年将自己额前被汗水略微沾湿的发丝撩起，那双夺人心的双目直勾勾地看着他，在他饱受折磨的心脏上狠狠划上一道裂口。

他感觉到那双比自己体温略低的手正从他的睡衣下摆伸进，在指尖触及到腰间肌肤时，Kyle整个僵硬了身子。

“你太紧张了。”黑发少年安抚地揉了揉他头发。

“听起来你是个老手？”他故意逞强道。

“我是不是老手你马上就能知道了。”

他确实很快就有机会明白了，Kyle被放倒在自己熟悉的床。Craig的手指带着凉意从他的脸庞一路划过他颈部的曲线直到他胸前的睡衣扣子。

那双骨节分明修长的手快速解开了睡衣纽扣。Kyle不自觉将脸扭到一边，虽然这已经不是第一次在对方面前赤裸上身，毕竟从小学起男孩子们总会在体育课更衣间看到些彼此的身体。

可现在，气氛未免过于旖旎。

红发犹太人的身体比少年想象的还要更加惹火，那一片瓷白的肌肤被情欲熏得红粉。

在他伸手褪去那人的睡裤时，一双软绵的手搭在了Craig的手臂上，金瞳向上移去，正对上那双已经含水的翠眸。

他瞬间感觉自己浑身热得发烫，太阳穴都在突突地跳，而眼前人却还不自知欲拒还迎地勾引着他。天知道他没在一进房就把人压到门板上，粗暴地将那对水润的红唇吻到磨出血腥是用了多大的自制力。

Craig觉得自己从小到大的所有忍耐力都快在此时耗尽，但他还是决定深呼吸一口，停下了手里的动作对被他正压在身下，看上去已经完全沉浸于情欲中的人说。

“你现在后悔还来得及，之后我不会再停手了。”

他看见了，Kyle的表情在听见这句话后明显变化了。

果然。

他在内心叹了口气，正打算移开身子，那双前一秒还搭在他手臂上的手就用足了力气将他整个人拽到了床上。

“别走！”Omega动作快速地翻身将他压在了床上，学着刚才Alpha对他所做的样子。

Craig的脑袋被这个突然的举动磕到了床头，正想抗议些什么，那些话还没说出口，印在他唇上火热的触感让他屏住了呼吸。

那股香软的气息从对方口中如此直接冲击地传到了他的体内，Kyle的舌伸进了他的嘴里，跟没什么经验的男孩一样害羞地打了退堂鼓，在差点结束掉这个气氛绝佳的吻时，Craig的舌卷起了那如同它主人般青涩的入侵者。

他几乎在一瞬间就夺回了主动权，坐起身揽着红发少年纤细的腰，一手穿过他的发丝继续加深这个吻。

“唔——”

Kyle感觉自己快不能呼吸，在感到身边那股令人安心的气息即将离开时，身体比大脑更快速地作出了决定，告诉他要这么做，要将那个人留下。

从小学到现在，他正经的恋爱经验实在是少得可怜，更别说接吻这种事了。当初他的好友在对自己女朋友的吻狂呕不止时，他还暗自嘲笑过Stan这般没出息的举动。现在轮到了他自己，也没比那人好到哪儿去。

他急切地感觉自己也要快“吐”出来，体内的一股燥热像是终于找到了宣泄的出口，在和黑发少年的口舌纠缠间，想要贴近，愈加贴近。

他开始疯了般主动伸手脱去对方的外衣，只有这些还远远不够。

 

他还要更多……更多……更多……

 

“Kyle，冷静一下！”

终于，他混乱着的思绪被对方一句话打断了。

Kyle这才注意到Craig的衣服不知何时被他扒得乱七八糟，整个人简直跟经过什么凌辱事件一般，口腔中弥漫着一股腥味，在看到对方唇上的一片红渍后，他才意识到自己将那人的唇咬破了。

“对不起，我……”

“OK，先别急，跟着我的步伐来好吗？”Craig安抚地轻拍着他的背，他抽了几张床头柜上的纸巾擦去了嘴上残留的血，确定没什么血渍后，才重新开始亲吻他。

Craig非常温柔，男孩的吻落在他的眼睛上，鼻尖上，嘴角上。他的手在Kyle的身体各处温柔地抚慰，让Omega被折磨得痛苦的神经逐渐冷静下来。

Kyle身上的衣物被全部褪去，一丝不挂地将自己的身体完全呈现在对方眼前。Craig趁着和怀里人唇齿厮磨的时候，睁开眼偷偷品尝了下那副诱人的光景。

那具身体没有一丝多余的赘肉，紧致的肌肤像是吹弹可破，总是被人玩笑夸赞的双臀此时就坐在他的腿上，Craig敢说那绝对是他见过最性感的臀部。

他着迷那处的柔软手感，沉迷地捏了好几下，在怀里人皱眉停止和他亲吻后，他收获到了一枚染着涩意的瞪眼。

Craig轻笑了一声，他再次倾身贴近那人耳畔，朝可爱得泛粉的耳廓吹了口气，搂着意料之中敏感得颤抖的身子开始进入正题。

Omega的身体早已软得不像话，调情到最后Kyle简直毫无力气瘫在了他怀里。

他趴在黑发少年的肩上大口地喘着气，头脑已经烧得晕晕乎乎，除了体内的高热以及下身空虚着急切想要被填满的渴望还在刺激着神经。

突然间，他感觉到了异物侵入了自己的身体，Kyle本能反应地直起身，他还未出口的惊叫声被对方再次含进了嘴里。

Craig也完全不好受，即使知道发情期Omega的身体已经自动调整到了接受性爱的状态，但他并不怎么想看到Kyle Broflovski在自己面前痛苦落泪的模样，如果可以，他更想用另一种方式让这人掉眼泪。

现在这个机会就摆在了他前面，他小心地没有实感地触碰着那人的唇瓣，就如无数的梦里所遇见的那般，周围的空气都弥漫着迷幻的粒子。

这间房里的时间，如果能变得再慢一些该多好。

Omega的甬道早已自动排出了润滑的肠液，Craig从自己被丢在一旁的外套口袋里拿出了一个东西，回来时看见床上的人表情有些呆滞地看着自己。

他好笑地晃了晃手里的玩意儿，让那人看得更清楚些。当Kyle看清他手里拿着的是什么后，本就嫣红的脸快要滴血。

Craig一回到床上，早已等待这的人立马朝他黏了上来。Kyle主动环着他的脖子，在他的脖颈上落下一个个轻吻，贪婪地大口呼吸着那股让人着迷的海盐，恨不得将自己融进对方的身体。

那股甜美的信息素勾得Craig也不好受，少年边安抚地回吻着怀里人的唇，边掰开那两瓣圆润的臀，将自己充血的性器抵在私密处的穴口。

跟手指完全不是一个量级的东西缓慢进入了Kyle的身体，即使有着充分的扩张，那股整个人快被撕裂的疼痛还是让他不争气地哭出了声。

“好疼！”他收紧了环着Craig的手臂，少年的手抚慰着他身前因为疼痛萎下的性器，一手从他的脊椎一路按到尾椎骨，轻声在他耳边说着让他安心的话语。

Alpha傲人的性器全部埋进了他的体内，Kyle有种自己的内脏都被顶开的错觉。他没力气地趴在那人肩上，承受着一次次缓慢开始的动作。

Craig搂着他的腰让他不至于软到床上，这个体位让初次经历性事的身体承受到了过多的快感，本就处于发情期的Omega本能地从Alpha一次次越加用力的挺进中尝到了甜头。

他实在忍不住脱口而出的呻吟渐渐带上了一股甜腻的味道，连Kyle自己都没想到自己有一天还能发出这么糟糕丢人的声音。

不过眼下他根本没任何多余的精神去考虑更多，他整个人被对方用力抱着不断向上顶去。敏感娇嫩的内壁被逐渐变得粗暴的动作折磨。

“啊——！”突然在体内动作的肉棒撞到一处地方后，他清晰地感觉到一股灭顶的快感从头到尾电流般迅速传遍全身。

他快速捂住了自己的嘴，陌生过激的快感让他找了回些精神。

“是这个地方吗？”说着，Craig抱着他翻了个身。

那还埋在他体内的性器直接磨着肠道转了一圈，逼出了他悬在眼眶的泪水。他还没来得及说些什么，就被人抬起了一条腿用力地再次挺进。

“等……不行……唔……”他快要疯了，刚被找到的敏感处被用力地顶撞，肠壁紧紧地绞着体内的入侵者，一波波将他折磨得快奔溃的快感占据了大脑。

卧室里回荡着两人的喘气声与肉体碰撞的声音，Craig的把他的腿抬起圈在自己腰上，那人挺动着腰，把Kyle欺负地涌出了泪水。

这副场景比梦中更加真实与美丽，在床上为他绽放的Kyle Broflovski娇艳得无法言语。

一想到他的这副模样只有他见过，连那人的超级好友都没有机会。

 

Stan Marsh无法拥有的Kyle Broflovski。

只属于他一人的Kyle Broflovski。

 

“等下！不要唔——”Kyle被身上人突然加快用力地动作弄得猝不及防，Craig简直快要把他自己撞进Kyle的体内，一方面用吻赌着他的唇将他的呻吟全部吞下，一方面用力压着他的手强制与他十指相扣。

他不清楚突然间发生了什么，初经人事的Omega被过于激烈的性爱折腾得射了好几次，一开始是被对方抚慰着身前的性器射在了那人手上，后来在一次次的抽插中，直接被顶撞的快感插射了好几次，将两人的腹间弄得一片黏腻。

他不知道他和Craig到底做了几次，只记得那人撑在他身上，逆着光用牙齿咬开包装，看向他的侵略性十足的眼神。

Alpha的占有欲让他无处可逃，他像飘在海里的一叶独舟，不断在欲海中沉浮，而解救他的只有那紧抱着自己的人。

 

Craig被汗水沾湿的黑发晃荡在他模糊的视野里，Kyle被抱着摇晃的身体没了一丝力气。

他看着如夜空般温柔的黑发，颤抖地抬起手穿过发丝，在眼泪划落脸颊的同时，虔诚渴望地在那上面落下一个吻。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Tweek→Craig感情描写  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

Craig Tucker的被迫出柜还是在小学时，他与Tweek Tweak的亚洲女孩YAOI画作疯传遍了整个南方公园。在他自己都还不知情的情况下，莫名其妙就与那个金发的麻烦男孩成了一对。

问他的感觉如何？简直不能更糟糕了！

Tweek不是Gay，他当然更加不是！没有什么比两个直男被硬掰在一起更难受了。

可这个小镇不知发了什么疯，一个个都觉得他们就是天生一对，他想破脑袋和金发小伙联合出演的“分手戏”，都没能让那群恐怖的亚洲女孩们停手。Craig仅仅在他与Tweek分手的第二天，就亲眼目睹了整个展览会亚洲女孩们画的玻璃渣。

于是他和Tweek Tweak真的成了一对，在父母与全镇人的支持下，牵起了彼此的手。

他们是南方公园的第一对同性恋男孩，也是南方公园小学最特别的情侣。至于周围的同学那时候看着他们整日牵手上下学，内心究竟是怎样的感受，Craig不清楚也并没有多余的心思再去了解。

他那个时候的每日任务除了上学打游戏玩豚鼠外，还增加了一项精神治疗师的工作。

这份“工作”的颁布来自于他的小男朋友，那个患有ADHD衬衫纽扣总是扣错一颗的金发小伙。

Craig Tucker说不上自己对Tweek Tweak到底怀有怎样的感情，那时他们都太年轻，在还没经历过真正情爱之前，被全镇人莫名其妙凑成了一对。即使他们之前是玩得好的朋友，也经不起大人们这么一番搅和。

不过逐渐，他发觉与Tweek在一起的时光总是过得十分愉快。在那个人面前，他就只是个与那人同龄的十岁小孩，喜欢打游戏，学着大人的粗俗言语并热衷于叛逆。虽然大部分时间都是在由他安抚总是处于恐慌着的男孩的情绪，但Tweek依然给了他最想要的东西。

 

Tweek依赖他。

他是那个人的唯一，占据着最重要，无法被取代的位置。

 

Craig一直都深深明白这个道理，Tweek需要他，而他也喜欢和那人待在一起的惬意感觉。喜欢乱花钱买各种游戏装备的青春期男孩，作为同性恋的他还能从家长那儿额外获取一笔“约会基金”，他又有什么理由再去冒着被全镇人逼疯的风险执意分手呢？

他原本以为自己的这段特殊恋情能一直持续下去，毕竟Tweek看起来确实挺喜欢他的。

但在某次的游戏之夜，他与金发男孩一同坐在自家沙发上敲动手柄时，余光瞄到对方那在灯光下变得柔和的金色发丝，散发着一股淡淡的牛奶香味。

Craig分不清那股莫名诱人的味道究竟是对方新换的洗发水，还是沾染在浅绿衬衫上的Tweek本身的气味。在他之前的印象中，男孩周围始终环绕着一种咖啡微苦的味道，对于苦味不怎么拿手的Craig而言，起初和Tweek成为恋人的一段时间，要去克服这个问题还费了不少力气。

不过逐渐在他们交往的过程中，那股苦涩的味道消失了。也许是一年，也可能是两年，总之在他察觉到他的小男朋友身上的气味不知为何变成了微甜的牛奶味时，他发现自己开始变得慌乱。

金发少年就坐在他的身边，Craig的手柄不知何时掉下了沙发，在转头与那双眼对视的刹那，他感觉自己的心脏瞬间紧缩。

有股强烈窒息的压力正捏着他的心脏，他像个偷窃者，落荒而逃地移开了两人相对的视线。

Tweek的眼瞳是海水般清透的湛蓝，那双眼里只印下了Craig的身影，满满当当的，就如这么多年来那人对他的依赖一样，又或者带上了过多的其余感情。

想要传递给他，朝他扑面压来所有的未知，在那一刻汇聚为了一种名为“渴望”的情感。

 

Tweek Tweak在渴望Craig Tucker。

 

他要的不仅仅只是男朋友的名义，即使胆小恐慌着不敢将这份心意直面传达给对方，但无论如何，眼睛是不会说谎的。

你曾说过他会是个不错的演员，但他的喜欢，已经快要从捂着的喉咙口跳出来了啊。

明明占据着彼此男朋友的位置，明明总是那么温柔地牵着他的手，安抚着他那一团糟的情绪。

 

明明……明明……

可是为什么……

 

为什么你还是对我视而不见呢？

 

“Craig即使有了男朋友，情书还是塞满了柜子呢。”

“毕竟是帅哥，谁会不喜欢？”

“就算是和Tweek在交往，两个人看起来也不怎么亲密不是吗？还不如同班的Stan和Kyle。”

也是，像Craig那样优秀帅气的人，如果不是因为那次亚洲女孩们的YAOI画作，又怎么会跟他这个麻烦的人绑在一起。但到现在他都还没和自己分手，是不是说明还有一线机会呢？

Tweek曾经鼓起勇气问过一个亚洲女孩，为什么她们会想要将Craig与他画在一块儿。

那是在一次集体讲座中，那个日本女孩就坐在他旁边的位置上，而他当时也不知为什么脑内突然就蹦出了这个想法。事情总有个开端，亚洲女孩们也不会莫名其妙就嗑上他和Craig这对基本没什么友爱画面的CP，在此之前他曾自认为亚洲女孩们的YAOI作品角色是抓阄配对出来的。

“因为Tweek和Craig在一起给人的感觉非常般配不是吗？无论是外形还是性格，就像天生为对方打造的一样。”

原来在她们眼里，他与那个人就是这种天生一对的设定吗。亚洲女孩们这么觉得，父母和南方公园的许多大人也这么认为。

或许他们本就该在一起，就像是一部作品中作者的自设一般。所有人都认为Craig Tucker与Tweek Tweak应该在一起。

是啊，他们就是天生一对，他们根本没有理由分开。

除了——

那双与他发色如此相近的金色眼睛里，Tweek找不到属于自己，哪怕是小一块的位置。

 

这是Tweek Tweak在上了高中后才发觉到的事。周围人都被他过于敏感的表面蒙蔽，以为他是个粗枝大叶的人，但其实他的心思比起同龄的很多人都来得细腻。

Craig与他持续至今的恋情在别人眼里是件不可思议的事，虽然他本人也这么认为，但少年情窦初开的恋爱滤镜让他没觉得自己与其他正处于恋情中的人有哪里不同。

直到当他发觉男孩和他说话时总是心不在焉，出神时会无意间将视线集中到某一处时，他才真正意识到这个问题。

他与眼前的人维系至今的所谓“恋情”，全都是他自欺欺人的独角戏罢了。

伴随着这份残忍的事实随之而来的，就是他们体检的第二性别预测。

那天他喘着气拿着自己的体检单跑向那个人时，脸上带着因剧烈运动而染上红晕。他闪烁着眼，握紧了手中的体检单，急切又期待地向自己男友询问他的体检结果。

Craig是个Alpha，这几乎就是意料之中的事。可他还是兴奋地快要叫出声，心脏扑通扑通跳动得厉害，他想要不顾一切地在医院大厅冲上去抱住他的黑发男孩。

他想要狠狠汲取那人身上既陌生又新奇的信息素，想要把自己埋进Craig的怀里，大声地告诉他自己是多么多么的喜欢他。

可当他想要去握住男孩的手时，伸出的手却僵硬在半空中。

Tweek看见了Craig嘴角缀着的笑意，男孩并不是善笑的性格，没人比他更了解了。

但那时Craig脸上的笑却是那般柔和，连当事人自己都没发觉，他的眼里究竟有着多么让Tweek渴求、爱慕着的情感。

他跟随着黑发男孩的视线一同望去，穿越人群直直汇聚到一个人的身上。当Tweek终于在自己逐渐模糊的视野里看清那人的模样后，内心并没有惊讶，反而更趋于平静。

金发少年就如以往的许多次一样，扯了扯自己男朋友的衣角，在那人把视线重新转移到他身上时，努力隐忍下眼眶中徘徊的泪水。

他会是个称职的演员，就如那人曾经夸奖的一般。

“Craig是Alpha真是太好了。”他说着。

“Tweek？”

“那我们是不是又能继续在一起了，我新买了好多游戏，学了其他的小点心，如果你想的话一会儿去我家就能吃，还有还有——”

“Tweek！”他喜欢的人正摇着他的肩，呼唤着他的名字，担忧地看着他，“你怎么了？”

他的视野越来越模糊，在对上那双金瞳看向他的视线时，在这一刻，他看到了那里面满满的只装着他一个人。

少年并不是个称职的演员，他无论如何还是做不到。

他实在是太冷了，在一片白茫的世界里，曾经有一束金色的光带领着他跨越寒冷的风雪，他激动过、兴奋过、哭泣过。少年本以为那束光能将他彻底带出绝望的边境，可他错了，错的非常彻底。

那并不是他的光，Tweek努力追随，可无论怎样都追赶不上。如果是真正属于他的东西，又怎么会拼尽了全身的力气都得不到呢。

 

“Craig……”

 

你是个残忍的偷窃者。

既然无法给予我想要的东西，当初为什么要偷走我一整颗的心。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.R-18   
> 2.OOC  
> 3.ABO设定，部分私设

Kyle睡了这段时间以来质量最好的一次觉，没有乱七八糟的儿时回忆，也没有被发情期折腾得浑身难忍。

他感受到了一股让人安心的气息紧紧包裹着自己，那种安全感十足的味道很难不让人沉迷。他无意识地想要再靠近一些，发情期的Omega最缺少安全感，当Kyle自己一个人躲在房间里自我折磨时，会下意识地把自己缩成一团，翻出最厚重的衣物，在周围筑成一个圈。

那种感觉非常不好受，有团火在体内得不到满足一直狂燃，他的神经，他全身的细胞都在不安分地叫嚣，很多次他都快忍受不住想要干脆从窗户口跳下去。

但在此刻的早晨，那种快让他疯了的不适感全然消失，取而代之的是Alpha可靠的信息素。

Kyle不自觉地把自己越加缩进那人的怀里，他本就被对方环抱着，在他的动静被发现后，他的Alpha自然地又收紧了抱着他的手臂。

“还早，再睡会儿。”Craig带着浓厚睡意的声音在他耳边响起，随后Kyle感到额头上传来了一个短暂的柔软触感。

Alpha略微沙哑的嗓音让他的意识一瞬间清醒，昨晚混乱的记忆翻天覆地般涌现在他脑海中。Kyle依稀记得自己最后是被做晕了过去，以至于现在身体还残留着那股被刺激快感完全支配的恐怖。

Kyle感觉自己脸上的温度越来越高，昨天他居然真的和Craig Tucker上了次彻彻底底的本垒，还是他主动的，还不止一次。

果然如那人所说的，他真的在事后想要杀人了。只不过并不是杀别人，而是他想拿把刀把自己脑子撬开看看里面到底装了什么东西。

羞耻心让他想要赶紧逃离事发现场，但身体更加诚实的根本不想从Alpha的怀中离开一步。他努力控制着自己不去汲取那股近在眼前的诱人的海盐，万般不舍艰难地转动身子打算先从这个温暖的怀抱里离开。

但当他一扯动自己已经变得毫无知觉的腰，瞬间从那直传遍全身的疼痛让他直接趴了回去。

“怎么了？”Craig被他忍不住惊呼的声音驱散了睡意，他睁开眼后立马朝Kyle询问，顺便用手理了理那人睡得乱糟糟的红色卷发。

Kyle憋在喉咙口的骂声，在看到那张俊郎的脸后又没出息地咽了回去。

不得不说漂亮的脸蛋总能让人心情舒畅，再说昨天大部分都是Craig在遵循他的要求，虽然没经验的他并不清楚“后果”如何，但不管怎么说都是他在麻烦眼前这个帅气的Alpha。

他的脸颊微红，转头不敢直视那双诱人的金瞳，有过亲密行为后的Omega更加对自己的Alpha没什么抵抗力，Kyle怕自己一个没忍住冲上去抱住那人猛亲，便把自己埋进枕头，闷闷的声音从那儿传来。

“很痛，全身都很痛，腰更痛。”他开口才发现自己的声音简直哑得不像话，喉咙干燥得快要裂开，昨晚经历了什么磨难显而易见。

他听见了Alpha轻轻的笑声，正生气地想要说些什么，就被一股力气温柔地抱起，整个人被抱在了那人的身上，一双手柔和地按摩着他饱受折磨的腰部。

肌肤相贴的零距离让对方的气息直面扑进他的身体，Kyle动都不敢动僵硬感受着全身的每个细胞都为Alpha的信息素打开，他发觉自己根本不想要离开，或者说不能离开身下的这个人。

太恐怖了，Alpha与Omega之间的生理联系实在是太恐怖了。

在此之前Kyle Broflovski根本无法想象自己有一天会如此饥渴地依赖某一个人，就连Stan Marsh他也没想过要和那个人每时每刻黏在一起。

这非常肉麻，能让人掉一身鸡皮疙瘩并且很是反胃的行为，而他现在正在做这种肉麻至极的事。

“好受点了吗？”

“嗯……”他软软地回答着。

不得不说那按在他腰上的轻柔力道让他舒缓了不少，至少不再像之前那般紧绷难受。Kyle的鼻尖环绕着那股清爽的海盐，不过他无意间辨别出了在那之中融合进了些其他甜甜的味道。

有点像……

他这种明显在那人胸前嗅信息素的举止显然被发现了，Craig凑近了Omega的脑袋，蹭了蹭对方柔软的脸颊。

“你不觉得自己身上的味道有什么不同吗？”说着，他靠近了Omega颈后的一小块地方舔了一口，预料之中感受到怀里人剧烈颤抖了一下。

Kyle捂着嘴把自己丢人的惊叫声压下，怪不得他会觉得两人身上的信息素有些奇怪，融入进了Craig海盐中的那股香甜味道分明就是自己的草莓味，相对的他身上的甜腻味道肯定被那股强势的信息素覆盖了。

他原本白皙的后颈昨晚在高潮时被对方咬住了腺体，在被快感全身洗礼的同时还被注入信息素，这是件完全超出初次承欢的Omega承受范围内的事。所以他就没出息地晕了，现在回想起当时的那种整个人被情欲操控的感觉，身体似乎还留有余热般挥散不去。

Craig边替他揉腰，边抚摸着他昨晚被多次咬破的颈后腺体。

Omega的发情期并不只持续一天，这没人比被该死的折腾了几日的Kyle更清楚了。所以在当渴求的身体终于尝到了甜头后，体内另一波更加渴望被充实的欲望又被激起。

Alpha安抚的动作在他的感觉中变了味，他逐渐开始变得燥热，留有昨晚情事痕迹的皮肤再次泛粉。

“Kyle？”

Craig的注意力被印在自己锁骨处密密麻麻的细吻吸引，那吻的主人逐渐向上，情色地含住了他滚动的喉结。

Omega环住了他的脖子，火热的肌肤紧贴着他，从两人间变得不安分的信息素中，Craig意识到Kyle的发情期还远没有结束。

他将那人埋在他胸前吮吸的脸抬起，印上那对红润的唇瓣，只一下Kyle便主动地迎过来，伸出舌与他的纠缠在一起。

他们吻得难舍难分，来不及咽下的唾液从两人的嘴角边流下。Craig将手转移到了怀里人一丝不挂的胸前，用指腹搓揉着已经发硬立起的两点。

Kyle立马皱眉颤抖着，在好不容易喘口气的接吻空隙，哑着嗓子叫出声。Craig没给他回神的机会，再次含住了那对水润的红唇，空出只手抚慰着Kyle已经被刺激得流出浊液的性器上。

Omega发情期的身体总是时刻准备迎接Alpha的侵入。Craig的手在Kyle的股间摸到了一片黏腻，手指在插入甬道的瞬间，昨晚被狠狠开垦过的内壁就贴了上来。

他仔细注视着那人被涌上来的欲望折磨着的脸庞。本就清秀可爱的五官可怜地皱在了一起，翠绿的眼眸里含上了一片水雾，那双眼看向他的满是热烈的渴求。

Kyle没多说什么，而是用行动催促着Craig快些占有自己。他想学着那人对自己所做的，在右手真正触及到那根火热的东西后，反而被Alpha超出常人的尺寸吓了一跳。

Craig停下了手上的动作，他看着Kyle正盯着他下身的东西不知在想什么。虽然昨晚两人已经该做的都做了，但并不表示他能平静地接受Kyle Broflovski用一种整个人被凌辱过的模样看着他的大家伙。

打破最后理智的是Kyle自己无意间做的，当Craig捕捉到对方细微的咽口水的动作后，脑内的神经全部崩断，他着了魔轻扯着那人的头发，用指腹摩挲着犹太人被烧得晕晕乎乎的脸颊。

他看着Kyle完全沉浸在情欲中的脸庞，与那人视线相对，吐出了一句他自己都没意想到的话语。

 

“舔舔它。”

 

红发犹太人就像任人操控的人偶，他俯下身将自己埋进Craig的胯间，乖巧地伸出舌扶着已经硬挺的肉棒舔弄。

没有经验的初学者从顶端的马眼一路向下将他的囊袋含进嘴里，比起身体触电般的直接触感外，看着Kyle Broflovski捧着他的性器埋在他腿间的画面，实在是太……过于让人热血喷发了。

Craig在Kyle替他口交的过程中逐渐回神，少年纯情地涨红了整张脸，赶在自己就这样直接被人舔射之前，把身下的人拉了起来。

Kyle还是一副没回神的模样，被他拉起后唾液在他的口中与肉棒之间拉出一根银丝。

Omega被Alpha抱在怀里，被掰开的双臀间露出隐秘处的穴口。那根刚还被他用嘴巴爱抚着的东西慢慢推进了他的体内，像是终于被满足的，Kyle呻吟出声。

Craig从昨晚就发现了，性爱中Kyle的叫声就像是软绵绵的猫叫，一声声痒痒地抓在他的心上，让人更想要去欺负他，去看他为自己才展露出的可爱模样。

Kyle被Alpha抱着顶得全身都在颤动，他的泪水缀在眼眶边，大喘着气求着让Craig动作慢些。但这种欲拒还迎的话语没让Alpha停下，反而一次次的插入都发狠似的冲撞着Omega尚且稚嫩的生殖腔。

“疼唔……腰好痛……”他咬住Alpha的肩，用了些力拍着那人的背。

Craig在听到Kyle清晰的求饶声后，才意识到自己刚才是做了什么。他心疼地暗骂了声后立马停下了动作，抱着怀里人翻了个身，将他轻轻放在了床上。

“对不起，我——”他道歉的话还未说完，Omega柔软带有安抚意味的吻就落在他的唇上。

“没关系，继续吧。”

Craig的眼神暗了暗，他看着那双为自己闪动着的绿瞳，内心强烈地，在此刻有什么东西即将喷涌而出。

但最终他只是伸手撩拨了下少年被汗水沾湿在额上的红发，他深深吸了口Omega腺体处的信息素，淡淡地说了句。

“好。”

 

 

Kyle的意识再次陷入了昏迷，等他重新清醒过来时，是被Broflovski夫人打来的电话叫醒的。

“我的小宝贝你还好吗？”母亲担忧急切的声音立刻从手机另一边传来，“我们今天出了趟门，怎么打你电话都不接吓死我了。”

Kyle这才想起自己的手机估计是没电了，不过这下为什么能接到他妈妈的电话，大概是Craig替他插上了充电线。

“我没事。”他一出声才意识到自己现在的嗓子根本没法听，果然手机另一边立马惊叫出声。

“哦天呐！你的声音怎么会变成这样？！”

“不，我——”

“Kyle你放心！我们一会儿就回到家了，妈妈马上带你去医院！”

“妈妈我——”

电话到这就被挂断了，只留下他一个人坐在自己床上还迷糊着。

不，这栋房子不只有他一个人，现在他身边还正躺着一个熟睡的Alpha。

他的大脑久违快速地运转着，在得出结论后，他严肃用力地把旁边的人拍醒了。

“发生什么事了？”Craig显然被强制叫醒弄得十分不爽，他皱着眉看着已经艰难起身跑到床下找衣服的Kyle，不解地问道。

后一秒他就被一件件从地上抛向他的衣服，盖住了满是抓痕和吻痕的身体。

“我妈妈他们要回来了，你赶紧回去！”

“哈？”

在他还在疑惑着的时候，眼前的人已经把自己包得严严实实，除了穿裤子时从那人股间流下的白浊液体滑落在大腿的画面，让Craig再次倒吸一口气外，Kyle整个人看上去就只是精神有些不大好，其余就跟他刚来时没两样。

“可你自己受得了吗？”他平静地说出一句话。

“什么？”

“刚被标记过的Omega离不开自己的Alpha，更可况你的发情期还没结束——”他故意顿了顿，随后勾着笑看向那人，“你真的舍得我回家？”

Kyle一脸复杂地看着黑发少年变得欠揍的脸，虽然不想承认，但他的身体十分诚实地告诉了他自己。

在此时这个时刻，Kyle Broflovski确实该死的没法离开Craig Tucker。

“所以。”

黑发少年将他再次拉上了床，满满的海盐气息让他不自觉地回抱住那人。

Craig在他耳边轻说着，他撩起Kyle耳边的发丝，朝那吹了口气，让Omega瞬间软了半边身子。

 

“来我家吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.与原作有出入部分

踏出家门的那一刻，Kyle才发觉自己似乎已经是久违了一个月没呼吸到新鲜空气了。

与他小时候的体弱多病一样，他貌似和卧病在床特别有缘，就连即将成年分化的第二性别也是身体羸弱的Omega。

他被牵着一路走过熟悉的街道，出门前他将自己围得全身上下只露出两只眼，虽然发情热把他烧得有些晕乎，但好在南方公园一年四季寒冷的天气让他不至于成个人体火球。

“我爸妈带妹妹去看新学校了，今天不会回来。”

Craig家的布局和Kyle家的没什么不同，或者说整个南方公园除了Token家外都差不多。不过Kyle很少会来Craig家里，除了儿时的几次集体活动游戏扮演，十几年来用一只手都数不满。

毕竟在此之前，他们两人实在说不上熟，各自在不同的小团体中，他还有他的SBF。要不是这次的提前分化打得他猝不及防，Kyle认为他与Craig直到高中毕业都不会再有什么交集。

“你想来点热饮吗？”Craig将他领进客厅，贴心地替他把身上围得快要窒息的一层层衣服脱下。

Kyle在身上终于只剩件衬衣后，舒坦了口气。Omega发情期不稳定的信息素实在太麻烦，为了避免这段时间走在路上会有多余的麻烦，他不得不额外用这种物理防御的办法。他伸手摸了摸自己的额头，果然已经冒出了一层薄薄的汗水。

Kyle不太自然地将自己的帽子脱下放到沙发上，过了这么多年他还是不怎么习惯将自己的红卷发暴露在空气中。

原因太过于久远，一是他觉得自己乱糟糟的卷发很难看，第二个原因他隐约记得是和Stan Marsh有关，具体是什么他想不起来了。

 

他渐渐闻到了从厨房传来的食物香味，似乎是烤土司和煎蛋的味道，这让许久没好好进过食的Omega胃绞得难受。

Kyle捂着胃被引诱着缓慢移动到厨房，果然看见了正背对着他用锅子煎蛋的Craig。

现在，他比谁都清楚那人的身材不错。虽然那张漂亮的脸蛋让他看上去像个柔弱的美少年，Kyle没有确切地盯过Craig身上的肌肉，但做爱时那人将他腿扛起，他清晰地感受到了那覆在手臂上的肌肉。

就像现在少年将自己的袖子卷高，拿着锅铲的小臂精瘦有力。那双白皙修长的手正握着锅铲柄翻动着煎蛋，微微突起的青筋覆在他的手背上。

Kyle站在离少年不远的客厅看着这一幕，原本饿得难受的胃，注意力逐渐被Alpha的背影所吸引。

他看着那双曾爱抚过自己身体的手，究竟是有什么魔力，居然会让他在这一刻想去亲吻。

Kyle急忙僵硬地转动身体，他觉得自己不该继续待在这里了。

“如果想要洗澡的话，可以先去二楼，我一会儿会把换洗的衣服放在门口。”Craig的声音正巧从厨房传来，伴随着的是Alpha隐忍不住的轻笑声。

Kyle敢发誓，他刚才在厨房门口像个痴汉似的傻样，那个人绝对全都看到了！

他红透的脸颊瞬间升温，正想发怒逞强拒绝，但下身传来的黏腻让他一阵头疼。Kyle在客厅又待了一分钟，最终踏上了去往二楼的楼梯，并且每一步都像是要把楼梯板踏穿，传递“他人已经不在客厅也不会再去厨房看人”的意思。

 

这是Kyle洗的最不自在的一次澡，除去对于陌生环境的不适外，Alpha隐隐还残留在浴室中的信息素让他越洗感觉越不对。

他硬着头皮替自己做完了清理，虽然不保证还有东西留在自己体内，但已经比之前好受多了。

Kyle舒叹了口气围上浴巾，从热气腾腾的浴室中打开了门。Craig不在，不过确实贴心地将换洗的衣服放在了门口。

那是一套深蓝色上面印有卡通卡车的睡衣，无论是尺寸大小还是幼稚的图案，都不太像是一个高中生的睡衣。

他蹲在地上捏着手里纯棉的布料出神，着了魔地将整张脸埋了进去，果然Alpha浓厚的信息素迅速传遍了全身。大概过了五秒后他才意识到自己刚才做了什么，立马紧张地抬起头环顾了一圈，确定某人没躲在暗处观察他这副蠢样后，才放下心将衣服拿进了浴室。

Craig的睡衣穿在他身上都有一些小，于是他更确定了这套衣服应该是那人很久之前的，但为什么要给自己穿这套Kyle就不得而知了。

当他趿拉着拖鞋回到客厅时，Craig正巧热好了一杯牛奶放在饭桌上。

Kyle捕捉到了对方看向自己的眼神中多了份危险的意味，在此之前他不明白这份“危险”表达着什么，但经历了两天的“历练”后，他成长了很多，各种意义上的……

于是他有些慌张地移开视线，“怎、怎么了？”

Alpha将他从头到脚端详了个遍，特别在他没被布料遮盖住的锁骨处盯了半天。

Kyle有些不自然地想要去拉衣领，他锁骨上被可恶地留下了大片暧昧的痕迹。昨天的还没来得及消下去，今早又被重新弄了批新鲜的。

“我从以前就想看你穿这套睡衣了，果然风景不错。”

“什——！”他的脸颊一瞬间红透，差点把桌上的餐盘砸过去，“给我换件正常的衣服！立刻！马上！！”

Craig没接他的话，只是握着他的手，将那杯温度正合适的牛奶塞进了他手里。Kyle明显看见了那人挂在嘴角的笑意，随后他的肩就被披上了一件外套。

那是件深蓝色的外套，和穿在他身上的睡衣是一个颜色，和那人一直戴着的帽子也是同样的深蓝。

他身上满满的全是Alpha熟悉的气味，Kyle只觉得自己的大脑变得昏昏沉沉，整个人幸福得快要死掉。这是他第一次确切地感受到，生理上被完全满足是件多么快乐的事，不同于精神层面上的满足，这是种即使你并不喜欢，也会上瘾的恐怖。

“晚餐想吃牛排还是意面？家里只有这两种材料了。”

“你会做饭？”他被拉回了精神，好奇地走到冰箱前，凑到Craig身边朝冰箱里看去。

可惜的是Kyle Broflovski并不擅长料理，简单的像是煎汉堡肉他还能试试，虽然味道也不怎么样可也还吃的下去，更复杂的他就没主意了。

之前他还想着一定要恶补一下自己糟糕的厨艺，毕竟想抓住一个人的心就得先抓住他的胃，秉持着这个道理，他拉着万般不情愿的暗恋者一同报了培训班，花了一整个暑假泡在料理班里。结果Stan已经做出了一手好菜，而他还处在胆战心惊炸厨房的边缘试探。

Kyle简直不忍直视自己那段悲惨的黑历史，头疼地随意选了意面作为晚餐。Craig干脆利落地拿出了所需食材，在他清理洋葱的过程中，Kyle隐约听到了从客厅那边传来的门铃声。

“你爸妈提前回来了？”他疑惑地问着。

Craig停下了手里的动作，将手上的水渍恶劣地朝Kyle身上的睡衣一抹。

“喂！”

“别吵。”Craig顺势捏了捏他的脸颊，拿过放在桌上的手机，按亮了界面后确认了没有没接到的电话，“应该不是我爸妈，你去看看。”

Kyle点了点头，趿拉着拖鞋又从厨房离开了。

 

如果他那时没处在发情期，如果他的大脑还能再清醒一些。他就会想到即使不是对方的家人，只要是任何一个认识他们的南方公园的人，看到他现在这副模样还出现在一个已经分化为Alpha的男孩家，后果都是不堪设想的。

他没将自己的第二性别告诉其他同学，毕竟这对于一个男孩而言并不是件光彩的事。Kyle已经做好了把这件事瞒到高中毕业的准备，却没想过在门口等待他的会是谁。

或许就算是Eric Cartman那个讨人厌的家伙此时站在门口，都不会让他有种紧张到呼吸都差点停止的感觉。

在看见门外站着的男孩时，Kyle清晰地感受到自己的心跳停跳了一拍，后背冒出了一层密密的细汗。

他不自然地握紧手中的门把，一时不知该怎么开口。

最终还是由对方挑起了话头。

 

“Kyle？”

 

红发犹太人努力让自己的声线听起来不那么颤抖，他挤出了一个笑容，回应着那人。

 

“好久不见，Tweek。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Tweek→Craig感情描写  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

“听到Craig请假后我一直很担心，所以做了些曲奇打算来看看他。”金发少年将捧在手中的精美的饼干盒打开，扑面而来的香甜味道让Kyle没进过食的胃再次可怜地抽搐了几下。

“没想到Kyle也在这里，看到你们两个都没事真是太好了。”男孩笑着的模样非常可爱，Kyle都被那感染力十足的笑容瞬间遗忘了自己目前较尴尬的处境。

他有些无措地先让人进了屋，随后对着厨房喊了一声，Craig便解开身上的围裙来到了客厅。

“Tweek？”

“我来看看你是不是病了，上次你发烧请了一周的假，躲在家没去医院的事我还记着呢。”

“那种丢脸的事就不要再翻出来了。”Craig少见的有些脸红，他让Tweek坐在沙发上稍等一会儿，随后又端出了一杯温牛奶。

“吃晚饭了吗，我正在做意面。”

“如果邀请我尝几口也不是不行。”男孩的语气微微上挑，看上去心情不错。

“那就还是和以前一样的份量。”

Kyle Broflovski感觉自己正经历着前所未有的尴尬场面，他正襟危坐在沙发上，抽动着嘴角看着眼前的两个人一来一往像是聊家常般自然地对话。

以这两人的态度，即使不得不承认，Kyle的脑内也只能蹦出一个词——“老夫老妻”。

哦这种被人迷之塞狗粮的感觉是怎么回事，一边还是他的一夜情（？）对象，另一边是他一夜情对象的男朋友，虽然貌似是分手了，但是照这情况他怎么也瞧不出那两人是已分手的状态。

在这焦虑的氛围逐渐演变成正式的修罗场前，Craig以要做晚餐为由离开了客厅。

 

这下就只剩下他和Tweek了，这不是更尴尬了吗！

 

Kyle纠结地拨弄着自己的手指，他该找些什么话题与Tweek聊聊。

在小学时，金发小伙曾加入过他们的小团体一段时间，那还是在Kenny离世的一段日子里。他不得不承认Tweek是个很不错的伙伴，或者说他一直觉得暂时替代了Kenny的Tweek看上去很酷。

不过这并不代表Kyle Broflovski与Tweek Tweak关系不错，事实上他和金发小伙没怎么单独相处过，不是和小团体待在一起就是平时一大群人的集体活动。后来得知了南方公园第一对同性恋小孩的事情后，Kyle也总是只见着Craig与Tweek同框的画面。

这下他们两人这么新奇地坐在同一个沙发上，还是在气氛如此微妙的前提下，Kyle觉得自己额上的汗冒得有些厉害。

“Craig是个很温柔的人吧。”

“欸？”

他怀疑自己出现了幻听，否则怎么会在这一刻，金发少年会向他提起自己的前男友。

Kyle慌张地与那双湛蓝的眼瞳对上视线，从那传来的像是把他彻底剖析的眼神，让他感到浑身不自在。不过仔细想来，现在他正穿着那人前男友的睡衣，披着熟悉的深蓝色外套，身上两人的信息素还毫不收敛地肆意在房间里弥漫，就算是身为Beta的Tweek也能从这种旖旎的氛围中察觉到些什么。

但他不知道该怎么回答，因为他并不清楚Craig与Tweek现在究竟是什么情况。虽然其中一个当事人跟他坦白了两人已经分手的事实，可分手又能说明什么呢？Stan Marsh和Wendy Testaburger这么多年来分了数不清次数的手，现在不还是好好地待在一起。

“你知道吗？”金发少年想凑过身瞧瞧正低着头的人的表情，在对上红发犹太人飘红的脸颊以及慌乱的眼神后，无奈地笑了。

Tweek担心自己突如其来的到访会让眼前的人不自在，毕竟再怎么说，没打招呼就来前男友家，还正巧撞到信息量如此巨大的一幕。按理说他该放下东西，然后识相地快点离开。

 

可他不想那么做。

 

也许是潜意识的不甘心，在看到Kyle Broflovski那明显还没接收到任何讯息的模样后，他非常的不甘心。

世上没人会是无私没有一点欲望的，更何况那是他爱慕了那么久，捧在心尖上的男孩。

Craig Tucker是个温柔的人，这不会比Tweek Tweak更清楚了。或许其他人都觉得他的男朋友既冷酷无礼，还以自我为中心。但实际上并不是那样的，Craig的好只有与他亲近的人才能感受到，并且一旦沉迷这种温暖中，就很难脱身。

“我曾经对咖啡非常上瘾，或者说离开了它就活不下去。是Craig帮我戒掉了咖啡，用了整整四年。”

“起初我很愤怒，在得不到任何咖啡因摄入的情况下，我用杯子砸过他。如果你观察过Craig的额头，会发现他左侧的一小块地方有一个浅色的疤痕，那是我六年级的作品。”

Tweek说得很慢，少年看着手中早已凉透的牛奶玻璃杯，轻轻晃动了一下后，纯白的平面才又出现了波纹。

“如果是别人，在被我这么对待后，肯定就撒手不管了。Craig没那么做，那次他一句话没说地收拾了落在地上的玻璃碎片，然后还是强硬地用牛奶替换了我刚泡在另一个杯子里的浓咖啡。”

“他不能算是个完美的男朋友，有时候也很强势，让人什么办法都没有。”Tweek无奈地朝Kyle笑着，“可这并不妨碍我喜欢他，像是把对咖啡的依赖全都转移到了那个人身上，我对Craig的喜欢一天比一天深刻。以至于到现在——”

Tweek瞬间变了表情，那双蓝瞳直直地钉在红发少年的身上。

与金发少年平常软软的性子不同，那看向他的眼神是如此充满着攻击性。Kyle不自觉地咽了口水，他一阵头皮发麻地听着那人接下去说的话。

 

“我还是喜欢着Craig，无可救药的喜欢。”

“因为喜欢，我控制不了自己的心情，控制不了依然还是围着他转的视线，也控制不了……他的决定。”

 

面对Tweek情感越加激烈的告白，如此直面冲击的感情让Kyle内心一阵惊动。但脑内逐渐涌现出其他的异样，使他感觉到莫名的混乱。

少年的真心，在那双清澈的眼里看不到任何欺骗的意味。Kyle被吸引得发生了共情，男孩所说的每一件事，每一份颤动着心的喜欢，他又何尝不了解呢。

光是得不到喜欢的人任何的回应，他就能表述上三天三夜了。

“我想我能明白你的心情。”他叹了口气拍了拍金发少年的肩，在对上对方眼里的疑惑后，又开口，“不过我没这么好运，单恋都算不上，只能说是暗恋了。”

Tweek笑出了声，他看着Kyle独自苦恼的模样，一时不知该做什么反应才好，“你只是不自知罢了，该是心疼你好呢，还是可惜——”

少年朝厨房望了一眼，没再把接下去的话说出口。一方迟顿确实是件惨案，不过当事人都没什么着急的举措，他这个被逐出局的局外人又能干什么。

最终两人十分突兀地结束了这个话题，在Tweek有意的引导下，回到了学校的近况。

 

在南方公园发生什么都不奇怪，男子高中生被分化为Omega早就不是件稀奇的事了。听Tweek说，至少在他们高中还有另外两个已经被提前分化成Omega的男生，女生倒是还没经历这种恐怖的提前分化，不过就算是有，女孩子更加柔弱的体质，以及翻倍的严密措施，消息也不会传到他们耳朵里。

Kyle在得知这些事后，该怎么说呢？心情稍微轻松了一些，毕竟自己不是个特例，这也意味着就算他的第二性别暴露了，众人对他的关注度也不会那么集中。

不过他这种天真的想法刚产生的后一秒，愉悦的心情还没体验多久，就被Tweek接下去突来的话语打击到了。

“Cartman倒是拿着那两个Omega到处开玩笑，在学校论坛拿了热门，还登上了地方频道。你也知道最近有些人在组织Omega碰瓷赚钱，还有就是没被完全标记的Omega不管多少次都可以卖个好价钱。”

Kyle感觉自己在听完这些话后，太阳穴突突地跳。如果是这样，那还真是符合Eric Cartman的人物设定。况且Tweek的话中隐隐略过了一部分，他在那人飘忽不定的眼神中捕捉到了那或许是跟自己有关的事。

“你就直说吧，他对我做了什么？”

“呃……他……”Tweek开始不安分地抖动身子，就如小学时总是处于焦虑紧张的模样。

金发小伙咬着指甲，组织了很久的语言才继续开口，“他把你归为一类了。”

“什么一类？”

“就……那些Omega。他说你的第二性别是Omega，就算遮遮掩掩不让其他人知道这也是事实，并且还造谣你请假的这一个月是出去干那种勾当了。”

“我当然不是Omega！”Kyle炸起了自己的一头红发，捏紧了拳头，“那个混蛋！我一定要把他杀了！”

“其实你对我不用隐瞒的，关于这件事，我在你开门的瞬间就知道了，你是个Omega。”

“什——”

他的怒气还没完全消去，只觉得头脑里一阵嗡鸣声，Kyle茫然地愣在原地，金发少年的声音开始变得模糊。

 

“你是Omega，因为你身上有着属于那个人的信息素。”

“你知不知道……”

 

“我很羡慕你，我真的非常的，羡慕你。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Kyle→Stan感情描写  
> 4.含Tweek→Craig感情描写  
> 5.与原作有出入部分

Broflovski夫人给她的宝贝儿子打了二十三通电话，那只可怜的手机撑着最后3%的电量，他的主人终于在它寿命耗尽的前一刻接起了。

“妈妈？”

“你到底去哪儿了？！为什么不在家，为什么不接我电话！就算是有急事也得通知我，再不行就先告诉Stan，你知道妈妈有多担心吗！！”愤怒的女高音从手机另一边传来，即使没开免提都响彻了Craig家的整间客厅。

“我去了同学家。”Kyle有些心虚，“我来和他一起补落下的作业，手机开了静音一时忘记了，对不起妈妈。”

他乖顺的道歉让对面好受不少，Broflovski夫人在听到自己宝贝儿子精神了不少的声音后，才终于放下了心。

“时间不早了，你快回家我要瞧瞧你的身子怎么样了。”

这……

Kyle低下头撩起自己的衣领朝里望了一眼，神情复杂地皱紧了脸，“妈妈我已经没事了，真的。我得赶在明天回校前把剩下的作业都补完，我就在Craig家你放心。”

“Craig？我还以为这种事你会找Stan，你什么时候跟那个帅小伙这么熟了，会不会打扰到他和他的小男朋友？”

Kyle意识到他妈妈在指那个可爱的金发男孩，他仔细回想了一下，如果自己没来找Craig，说不定今天Tweek带着小甜点来找他，两人能重归于好。不过要不是他这个糟糕的体质，Craig也不至于被他连累着一起请假。

他正想跟他妈妈继续说些什么，从大门口传来了钥匙转动门锁的声音。Kyle意识到那是黑发少年回来了，便打算先挂断电话。毕竟他也没有在当事人面前和别人八卦人家私人感情的兴趣。

“等等Kyle！”Broflovski夫人在他挂断之前连忙插话，“刚刚Stan又来我们家找你了，你们是不是闹了什么矛盾？他看上去很难过，我想你该快点解决这个问题。”

Stan来找他？

Kyle一时忘了要挂电话，右手还僵在半空中。

如果是来劝他回学校，那么那个人前天就已经这么做了。最大的可能就是又出现了什么有关于他，或者是关于Stan自己的，非要找他倾诉不可的问题。

他运转着大脑，快速排除了一部分不大可能的原因后，最终找出了一个最靠谱的结果。但其实这个结果也让他觉得不太靠谱，只能说这种情况是以往最常发生的，也是Kyle Broflovski每次都暗自期待着的。

 

Stan Marsh和Wendy Testaburger分手了，又一次的。

 

“什么事这么开心，嘴都快咧到后脑勺了。”Craig脱下了自己的黑色羽绒服随意扔在茶几上，褪去了一身寒气重新回到红发少年身边。

“有这么明显？”Kyle瞬间敛去了有些发蠢的笑，脸上飘红了两团，尴尬地咳了一声。

那股熟悉的海盐再次回来了，甜美的甘霖浇灌了他全身，将Omega紧张不安的神经温柔地抚平。同时比起披在肩上的外套残留的信息素，那具源源不断散发着新鲜诱人气息的肉体，让被标记过的Omega更加欲罢不能。

但现在的情况有些不同了。

Kyle僵直端坐在沙发上，而Craig就坐在离他不到一个人距离的地方，他咬着牙努力控制着自己不会脑袋一热地扑倒那个人身上去。

他的发情期已经临近末尾，这也就说明这段日子失踪已久名为“理智”的东西，好不容易回到了他大脑中。回想起这两天他和Alpha纠缠着所做的事，Kyle Broflovski简直无地自容地要自寻短见。

他的视线总是忍不住往黑发少年所在之处飘去，为了转移注意力，Kyle主动挑起了话头。

“Tweek已经回家了吗？”

“嗯。”Craig顿了顿，“你这么紧张干什么？”

“我……”他抽动了下嘴角，自己有意把话题挪开，没想到那人没有一点眼力价地还要再拉回来，“我有些困了，能先去睡觉了吗？”

最终他决定从根源上解决想要靠近黑发少年的问题，不在同一个空间，Alpha与Omega之间的生理互相吸引估计就能好很多。

所幸Craig没再觉得有趣地为难他什么，那人说了句要去洗澡，两人便暂时分开行动了。

 

Kyle转动开Craig卧室的门把后，才意识到就算现在是和那个人分开，等之后Craig洗完澡，两个人还不是要在一张床上睡。

他一脸复杂地掀开了床上的被子，自觉地在靠里的一边躺下了。从小到大他还没和谁这么亲密过，就连Stan他都没合睡过几次，仅有的那几次他都能掰着手指说出具体的年份时间。

不知道Craig是不是也和他差不多呢，Tweek有和他一起睡过吗？他们在一起这么多年，应该会有几次——不，应该是有很多次在对方家里过夜的经历吧，毕竟他们的关系可是连两家父母都极力赞成的。

说到那两个人，Kyle Broflovski实在非常的疑惑，因为据他今天一晚上的观察，怎么看那俩都不像是已分手的状态。他明明才更像只电灯泡，哦说不定他就是只亮得刺眼的灯泡，夹在那两人中间，一句话都插不上地只能闷头吃面。

就连晚饭后Tweek打算回家，黑发少年还比谁都积极地要送他回家。说他一个人回家太危险了，不管这么样都得让他看着进家门才行。

看啊，多可靠的男友力啊，这不是真爱是什么！

Tweek长得是很可爱，但怎么说他也是个Beta，那些Alpha应该也不会轻易对他下手。何况他也不是个柔弱的任人摆布的家伙，这从他们小学时一次打赌被煽动的对战中就可以得知，Tweek的武力值说不定还在Craig之上。

可即使是这样，那个强势的Alpha还是坚持要送人回家。

他出门前格外叮嘱了红发犹太人不能随意外出，如果实在闷得慌可以玩玩他的游戏，就放在茶几下面，还有就是信息素短缺的话，可以在他衣服上吸几口。

当然最后那句话被犹太人强硬地打断了，一边咬牙切齿地说着“路上小心”，一边用力把人推出了大门。

 

Kyle躺在床上转了个身，看着天花板发呆。他终于是察觉到了自己在与Tweek谈话时，感受到的那抹异样是什么了。

Craig告诉他，他和Tweek分手是因为第二性别。因为对方是Beta，而他是Alpha，所以Tweek主动跟他提的分手。

可晚饭前在自己与金发小伙的对话中，他只接收到了对方对喜欢的人无尽的爱意，那双湛蓝的眼里明明满满的全是渴望。

 

Tweek Tweak是如此喜欢着Craig Tucker。

 

怎么看也不像是会只因为第二性别而提出分手。更何况如今Alpha与Beta在一起的情况很常见，就连Alpha与Alpha登记结婚的也不少。

如果要造成分手，肯定还会有其它更严重的原因。比如满心满眼装着黑发少年的恋慕者意识到自己的危机，喜欢了这么久的人心里其实根本就没有自己之类的——

怎么可能呢？

Kyle暗嘲着自己，Craig与Tweek交往了这么久，怎么可能会不喜欢彼此呢？又不是他自己，没出息地暗恋了对方这么多年，连句“喜欢”也不敢说半个字，只能暗暗期待对方与女朋友什么时候再次分手，然后将注意力全都集中到身为那人SBF的自己身上。

只有在那一刻，Stan Marsh会完全依赖他，会抱着他哭，会拉着他一起喝酒诉苦到天亮。

而他也只敢在那个夜晚，望着他一直以来的好朋友的俊秀脸庞，轻轻地在少年的脸颊上落下一吻。就连不到一秒的触碰，都心动到快要炸裂，满足得不行。

是啊，又不是每个人都跟Kyle Broflovski一样可悲。那个黑发的男孩占据了他全部的喜欢，而他却只是帅气的四分卫先生众多爱慕者中的一人。

 

Craig洗完澡刚进来，映入眼帘的就是这么一幕。

他的Omega躺在床上出神地望着天花板，露出一副痴痴的模样不知在想些什么。

他挑了下眉毛，将拖鞋脱在了门口，轻踩着地板走向床边。黑发少年故意阻挡住Omega的视线，他倾过身挡住了Kyle眼前的一片光，看着身下逐渐回神的人说。

“在想什么呢？”

Kyle在看到Craig的瞬间便找回了精神，他有些不自在地移开视线，伸出手想要把人推开些。那人正不自觉地将半个身子压在他身上，过近暧昧的距离使对方浴后清爽的沐浴露味，和诱人的信息素融合在一起飘进了他的鼻腔，撬动着他本就脆弱的精神防线。

Omega这副欲拒还迎的模样，在Craig眼里实在可爱得发紧。原本打算捉弄下犹太人的念头，在见到Kyle侧过脸羞红的耳尖后，再也忍不住地朝那上面咬了一口。

在气氛愈加旖旎之前，Kyle再次用力把人推开了，“我发情期结束了，不需要再互帮互助了。”

 

他这句话一说出，整个房间都陷入了一种谜一般的沉默中。

 

Craig一句话没说地放开了牵着他的手，并且没再打扰他在另一边背对着他躺下了。

Kyle还红着脸，那股令人安心的味道向他远离，他的心里彷佛有一块什么东西被挖走了。他喘着气平复着自己奇怪的心情，按理说Craig的举动完全尊重了他的意愿，但他的心情变得怪异，连他自己都不清楚的，空落落的难受。

他转过身看向少年已经蜕变为男人宽厚的后背，Kyle这才发现Craig身上穿着的是一件浅绿色的睡衣。

Kyle暗自为自己的这个发现感到吃惊，果然金发少年的心意并不是单箭头，照Craig的个性来看，如果不是因为喜欢，比起绿色那人大概会选择更偏向于蓝色的衣服。

其实他隐隐有感觉到背对着自己的人情绪有些微怒，发生过关系的Alpha与Omega可以从对方的信息素中察觉到什么。但他想不通对方是为了什么在生气，于是他示好地再次主动开口。

 

“你知道吗，其实事情没有那么糟，你还是有很大机会的。”

 

他的这句话立马让对面提起了兴趣，Craig下一秒便转过了身，那双漂亮的金瞳在昏黄的灯光下依然闪烁着，Alpha过于帅气的脸庞就在离他如此近距离的地方，只要他想，一伸手就能触及到那具诱人的身体。

犹太人被眼前美好的景象刺激得不自觉咽了口水，他努力组织着接下去要说的话。

“就是……我是说……如果是感情那一块，你还是有很大可能上位的。”

“真的？”少年令人酥麻的声音飘进他的耳朵，Craig正注视着他的眼睛，他想要从那双绿眸中确认什么。

Kyle原本只是想找个话题缓和下两人间尴尬的气氛，但对方突如其来的认真让他也逐渐严肃起来。

他再次回忆确认了金发小伙对眼前人的感情，用力地点了点头。

“那如果，那个人的心里有一个非常喜欢的人，他喜欢了那个人很多年，一直放不下他，又该怎么办？”

Kyle的眉头皱在了一起，难道Craig和Tweek分手的真正原因，是因为Craig以为Tweek一直以来喜欢的都是别人，所以两个人闹了些矛盾，因为误会才分手的吗。

他一脸疑惑地反问，“你就没想过那个人会是你吗？”

这下轮到Craig不解了，“怎么会是我？”

“怎么就不会是你。”虽然Kyle最初打算不插手这两人的事，但当事人居然会迟顿到这种地步，他实在是看不下去了。

“Tweek一直以来喜欢的只有你，他刚不久还跟我说了自己有多么喜欢你。”他伸出手拍了拍对方的肩，“你不是单箭头啊，不管你们两个人闹了什么矛盾，就这么错过彼此太可惜了，只要你主动去表明自己的心意，我相信一定能够重归于好的！”

 

他自己在那边说得志气满满，但当事人却好像兴致缺缺。

 

在Tweek的名字从Kyle口中说出后，Craig才意识到自己是多么的愚蠢，居然还真的在期待什么不存在的奇迹。

Craig掖住了被子把人整个包进了自己怀里，他按住还在挣扎的Kyle，对着那人用以往没什么情绪起伏的声音说，“不是说困了吗，睡觉。”

然后他就不管怀里人究竟说了什么，把那人的腰抱紧，霸道地不管三七二十一自己闭上了眼。

Kyle逐渐也被Alpha的气息感染地沾上了睡意，他无奈地缩在Craig的怀里，找个舒适的姿势准备入睡。

突然，他只是闪过一个念头，贴在Alpha的胸前闷闷地开口，“你说，假如我也向Stan表明心意，他会接受吗？”

他等待着对方的回答，但过了很久Craig也没回应他什么。

直到他在那个满是海盐气息的怀里坠入了梦乡，抱着他的人才慢慢的吐出了一句话。

 

“如果是我，一定会的。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Kyle→Stan感情描写  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

隔天他们起了个早赶去了学校，来到校门口时太阳才刚露出了一个角，清晨略低的温度让都只穿了一件外套的男孩们同步默契地打了个喷嚏。

“我认为我们至少还能再睡一小时。”Craig眼睛都还没睁开，被强行叫醒后有些起床气，语气自然没好到哪儿去。

“如果你那个猪脑袋还能转转，就会想起你爸妈和妹妹今天要回家的事。”

“那又怎样。”

“Dude，我们只是互帮互助的关系记得吗？我还没准备好在你爸妈，或者说整个南方公园面前出柜。”

Kyle捏了下眉，头疼地把自行车停在了靠墙的一边。而另一个看似成熟的校草级别大帅哥，还在对着他耍小孩子脾气。

“只说是同学过夜会看出什么特别的，Clyde经常在我家过夜，我爸妈不会起疑心的。”

“不会起疑心？”犹太人听着非常火大，动作麻利地将围在脖子上的围巾三两下解开，指着那明晃晃不知为何出现在他白皙肌肤上的印子，指控对方，“请问Tucker先生，昨晚为什么要在我脖子上留下这些东西？”

“……”

心虚的人移开了视线，开始埋怨校门怎么还没开。

Kyle也并不想在公共场合（虽然现在只有他们两个人）谈论这种事，不过照那人的样子，他胸前的那一片吻痕估计也是对方的杰作了。

怪不得他昨晚在梦里感到一阵燥热，有什么东西把他捆得很紧，一个柔软的触感总是游走在他的锁骨和胸前敏感的地方。

青春期的少年还以为自己做了某种不可描述的梦，早上起来洗漱面对镜子的时候，才发现身上的一片狼藉。

按理说，结束发情期的Omega不会再发散那么浓厚的信息素了，Alpha也不会被他那股甜腻的味道勾得理智全失才对。那么，为什么Craig昨天晚上会对他做这种事？

 

“我的易感期快到了。”

“啊？”

 

黑发少年没看向他，那人插兜靠着墙，呼出的热气在空中形成一片短暂的白雾。

Kyle虽然每次上生理课都没怎么认真听讲，但最基本的Omega的发情期和Alpha的易感期，他还是了解一些的。

与他的发情期对应的就是Alpha的易感期。在这个时期里，Alpha会对Omega的信息素格外敏感，而Omega也会被Alpha身上散发出的信息素强制进入发情期。

“你……易感期真的快到了？”他小心并且潜意识里不愿相信地再问了一遍。

“嗯。”Craig转过身看向他，那双金色的眼睛里确实没什么打算欺骗他的意味。

“Jesus……”犹太人头疼地开始发晕，眼前出现了一片晕乎乎的闪光，“你就不能哪怕是提前一天，让那该死的易感期快点来吗。”

“这又不是我能决定的事。”

Alpha从他手上拿走了那条围巾，在替他围上之前，凑近了Omega的身子，在那块散发着甜蜜气息的后颈处，贪婪用力地深吸了口气。

Kyle的脖子瞬间酥麻了一块，明明眼前的这个Alpha连他的肌肤都没触及到，可他的身体却被刺激地又翻出了前几日的记忆，整个人差点软在黑发少年的怀里。

那股平时温柔地浇灌着他的海盐气息，逐渐变得浓郁且有侵犯性。Kyle清晰地感受到了来自Alpha的独占欲，那是一种Omega的本能，从那发生了变化的气息中读取到信息。

 

“这次该轮到你来帮我了。”让人酥痒的声音在他耳廓边响起。

 

这本该是句正常到挑不出任何毛病的话，可自从他们两人的“互帮互助”协议成立后，在Kyle听来就变得暧昧无比。甚至对方现在只说“帮”这个字，他的脑内就会开始自动轮播那几天翻云覆雨的画面。

他叹了口气，说实话Omega发情期后的体质比起平时还要羸弱些，大概是由于刚经历了一场暴风雨般的身体洗礼，所以Kyle有些不确定自己是不是还经得住一次Alpha的易感期。

但某个池面却故意地在他面前散发魅力，从那没被拉上的外套中，他可以隐约看到少年白皙的锁骨。而Craig就离他不到一个人的距离，他现在的姿势简直就像是被人壁咚圈在了怀里。

他的眼睛都不知该放哪里好，彼此相距如此之近，除去信息素，连那人身上清爽的沐浴露和洗发水的味道都飘进了他鼻子里。

 

简直被迷得七荤八素，实在太丢人了。

 

“我先说好。”Kyle不自然地把人推开了一些，从那具诱惑着他的身体上传来的味道让他无法正常思考，他侧过脸不敢去看对方那张似乎是发着光的脸，“帮你是可以，但不能再让我请假了，这一个月来我拉下的课太多了。”

“意思是，你想在学校？”

“不是这个意思！”Omega的脸瞬间爆红，“当然不能在学校，一定会被周围的同学发现！更何况要是传到了老师们那边，我们会被退学！”

Craig看着他那副急得涨红脸的模样，内心那块柔软的地方又被狠狠地戳了几下。他也没急着反驳，微微低下头在红发犹太人白嫩的脸颊上亲了一口。

“嘿！我才刚说完！”

“我听见了，不过我想说，如果不在学校又能在哪儿？要知道我们的父母不是每天都会外出，而且我们还没到能出去开房的年纪。”

黑发少年所说的话让犹太人回到了现实，确实在谁家做这种事都不方便。之后也许再没有像前几天一样如此好的机会了，就算他爸妈没发现他们的事（虽然这对于他那个对孩子管教严厉的妈妈而言并不可能），可家里还有Ike在，Craig家也有个妹妹。

就算现在是到了可以去开房的年纪，几天下来的费用也十分可观，他们又不可能在其它的公共场合。综合考虑后，学校无人的角落依然是一个首选的地方。

他对上黑发少年的眼睛，果然那双金色的眼眸正一动不动地注视着自己。Kyle从不敢与那双眼相视很久，那总有一种快将他整个人吸进去的错觉。

 

该死的池面！

 

“好吧我知道了。”Kyle开始自暴自弃，“不过还是得先约法三章。”

“第一，绝对不能在别人面前做出过界的行为。”

“这个‘过界’该怎么定义？”Craig打断了他的话。

“呃……就是接吻禁止，做爱禁止。”

“那牵手呢。”像是为了更好地说明，黑发少年牵起了他的手。

那白皙修长的手指穿过了他指间的缝隙，与之紧扣在一起。Kyle几乎立马感受到了，从两人相触的掌心上传来的对方的体温。

好吧，不得不承认他总是对他的临时Alpha这套撩人的套路应付不来。

“……如果没被发现，只是这种程度也不是不行。”

“了解。”对方非常利落地应下了，但似乎是没打算放开Omega那比他自己小一圈的手。

Kyle本想去挣开那只被十指紧扣的手，即使只是简单的牵手，他的思绪都被对方牵引着不知飘去了哪里，让他接下去该说出口的话都忘了一半。可心脏变得酥酥麻麻的感觉实在太过于舒服了，他开始贪恋这种感觉，并且主动地想要获取更多。

于是谁都没多说什么，两人默契地保持着这个姿势，继续制定接下去的规定。

“第二，如果有需要我的地方，得提前用手机联系我，不能直接来我们班。”

Craig不满地挑了下眉，“为什么不能来你们班找你？”

“Dude这太明显了！你以前从没来过我们班，何况我们俩之前的关系还没好到去对方班上找人的程度。”

“好吧。”

第二项也勉强达成了共识，那么最后也是最重要的一项。

Kyle深呼吸了一口，他停顿了好一会儿，想着该怎么表达比较好。但其实怎么组织语言都是一样的，他想要与对方说的就是那个听起来尴尬奇怪到不行的意思。

“第三，你要装作和之前一样与我不熟的样子，特别是在Stan面前，禁止与我肢体接触。”

 

果然这句话一说出，两人周围的气氛都沉寂了。

 

Omega感受到了来自Alpha信息素中隐隐躁动着的愤怒因子，那种感觉让他本能地开始慌乱。

Craig表面上没什么变化，Kyle把这理解为，Alpha占有欲的本能让他对标记过的Omega所说出的话感到不满。可Craig本人对他没什么情感上的意思，所以大概不会多在意这个第三项。

“我答应你，然后现在可以开始帮我了吗？”对方平淡的声音打破了这份尴尬的沉默。

Kyle疑惑地想从对方眼里获取什么玩笑的意味，可惜他失败了，Craig是认真的。

“你确定，现在？”他朝周围望了一圈，虽然时间还早，班上的同学都还没来上学，但校门口依然是个暴露的公共场所，这让他感到一阵紧张与不适。

“对，就是现在，我想要个吻。”Craig的语气很坚决。

在这之中，Kyle不明白对方是不是故意的，Craig淡淡环绕在他周围的信息素不但没有收敛，反而更释放出了一些，有让他强制性屈服的意味。

不过他的大脑还能够正常地思考，说明Alpha还没到失控的地步，或许只是被易感期的来临弄得情绪有些紊乱，这对于已经有过发情期经验的Kyle而言不是件陌生的事。

他是能够理解这种让人发疯的感觉的，并且通情达理地在内心决定，不管自己这段时间身体状况如何，之前Craig那么讲义气地帮了他，那么现在让他作出回报确实是应该的事。

红发犹太人犹豫了一会儿，随后主动伸出手扯过了Alpha的深蓝色外套。

 

Kyle稍稍踮起脚尖，将自己的唇印在另一处柔软的地方。早已习惯对方气息的身体，几乎在互相触及到的一瞬间，就自然而然地紧贴在一起。

Craig很快将主动权抢夺了过来，Alpha的动作比起前几次粗鲁不少，黑发少年用力地把人推在了墙上，捧起犹太人的脸急切地将舌探进对方的嘴里。

舌尖刮过每一颗齿贝的触感，让Omega激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，Kyle的双腿开始发软，扯着Alpha外套的手最终无力地攀在对方环着自己腰的手臂上。

Craig的吻非常具有侵略性，Kyle逐渐在两人的唇间尝到一丝血腥的甜味，但很快就被过于激烈的吻舔舐在了不知谁的口中。

那人似乎急切地想要寻找什么，红发少年的手被用力地扣紧按在了墙上，Omega的力气被唾液都来不及分泌的吻和Alpha强势的信息素全部剥夺。生理泪水溢出了他的眼眶，顺着因缺氧而涨红的脸颊流下。

Kyle想要出声阻止对方过于粗暴的动作，在他的印象中，眼前的人还从来没有过这么一副蛮不讲理的模样，就算是在发情期，Omega都是被温柔地对待的。

Craig呼出的热气全都喷在Omega的脸上，他看着对方因为自己变得扭曲的五官，满脸通红地流着可怜的泪水。

 

“Kyle，睁开眼。”

 

那双晶亮的绿瞳看向了他，Craig在那双眼里清楚地看见了自己现在的模样。

他变得狂躁，变得丑恶，变得连自己都不认识。

这就是他为了那所谓的嫉妒心，把喜欢的人折腾得如此痛苦的结果。

 

Alpha停下了发疯似的互相折磨，他轻舔着Kyle被自己蹂躏得滴血的唇瓣，在理智好不容易回到大脑后，后悔地在Omega的耳边道歉。

Kyle没将这件事放在心上，因为他之前被发情热折腾得也非常难受，同理更能够理解Craig因为易感期而本能做出的行为。

他们又交换了一个吻，没有撕咬，也没有禁锢双手，只是拥抱着彼此。Craig磨着Kyle被自己咬破的地方，他逐渐开始收敛信息素，并且相对的在Omega的嘴里汲取自己渴望的甜蜜。

这个吻的感觉非常不错，Kyle觉得自己像是又回到了发情期，大脑变得晕晕乎乎，就连他们身后有人靠近的脚步声都全然没听见。

 

“Kyle？”

 

在那个声音传进他耳里的同时，脑内发出了一声剧烈的嗡鸣。

他们下意识地立刻分开，Craig甚至被Kyle突来的力气推开了至少两步的距离。

Omega刚沉浸在欲望中的热度还未消散，他红着脸看向那叫出自己名字的人。只是用余光瞄到了一眼，他便立刻认出了对方，并在内心惊叫出声。

那不是别人，正是他从小玩到大的幼驯染。

Kyle努力平复着自己的呼吸，闭上眼认命地回应着叫出了对方的名字。

 

“Kenny……”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Kyle→Stan感情描写  
> 4.含Cartman→Kyle感情描写  
> 5.与原作有出入部分

“大概就是这样，所以说我和他除了互帮互助的关系，没其他别的什么了。”

“嗯。”

对方冷淡的回应让Kyle一阵心慌，他快速组织了语言再次开口，“Craig有喜欢的人，我也有，所以我们两个没可能的。”

“我知道。”正低头看着某些金发女郎杂志的人，终于肯将视线放在了红发少年身上。

“你喜欢Stan，至于Craig……”Kenny顿了顿，他的眼神缓缓朝面前人身上扫射了一圈，“他待定。”

“Craig喜欢Tweek！”像是迫不及待想要获取注意力的幼儿园孩子，Kyle立马抢答，“他们是双箭头，虽然闹了些矛盾，不过我相信很快就能和好的，毕竟他们是那么喜欢着对方。”

Kyle说出的话让Kenny感到疑惑，但他的好朋友又是一副千真万确的模样。他放下了手中的杂志，视线对上那双幽绿的眼睛。

“Tweek喜欢Craig我也知道，他从小学起就喜欢那个家伙了。”

“对吧对吧！”Kyle对自己所获的情报非常有信心，在得到对方的肯定后，更加对那两人的复合有把握。

“但Craig就不好说了，我不知道你从哪儿看出来那家伙喜欢的Tweek，反正我是没看出来过。”

金发男孩的语气非常平淡，他和帅气的黑发少年谈不上熟，随着年龄的逐渐增长，对那人的某一些行为也着实看不上眼。

就比如，欺骗自己的好朋友用那可笑的“互帮互助”协议来满足自己的私欲，跟个胆小鬼似的把真心话全吞进了肚子里，看现在那个的样子也不像是会重新吐出来。

于是他打算狠狠地报复上一笔，“那家伙简直烂透了，和Tweek在一起的时候还喜欢着别人，现在Tweek和他分手也是情理之中的事。”

Kyle在听完这些话后非常震惊，他怎么也没想过会是这个情况。他原本的预想是，那两人间的误会是由一个不存在的人引起的，而现在自己的好友明确地告诉他，这个不存在的人却是真实存在的。

“那他为什么要执意送Tweek回家？他的睡衣都是绿色的……”

Kenny没再继续说下去，如果他一股脑把那些话全都抛出来，那么估计事情就大发了。

他只是注视着Kyle充满疑惑和惊慌的脸，“你知道吗，你看上去比之前的样子好多了。”

“什么？”

“之前你闷头喜欢Stan的时候，有时看上去就像一具死尸。也许你自己没怎么察觉，处于嫉妒之中的人，无意间显露出的模样总是面目可憎的。”

就像现在围在你身边的那只令人讨厌的苍蝇，明明随便用点心思，就能从他脸上看出些什么。可只沉迷于自己单向暗恋中的人，一门心思全倾在了另一个木鱼脑袋上。

 

也实在是可怜。

 

“为什么你们都看出了我喜欢Stan，有这么明显吗？”

“你当然有这么明显，整个南方公园还有人不知道这件事吗，哦除了那位本人。”说到这，Kenny叹了口气，“你们两个可以被称为史上最迟钝二人组了，喜欢上你俩的人简直就是上辈子造了孽。”

比如Craig Tucker，比如Wendy Testaburger。

不过显然红发犹太人对于自己好友的这副说辞并不服气，在他气恼地说出什么自己根本还没有追求者之类，能把金发少年再度气死的话前，他就被人赶出了B班的教室。

Kenny不想再和他多谈论关于他们几个之间的情感问题。从小学起，那人就只对年上大胸的漂亮女郎感兴趣，上了高中后更是如此。要说是什么发生了巨大的变化，就只是金发少年本身了。

小学时期那人被兜帽遮住了大半张脸，并且说话还含糊不清，Kenny绝对是被严重低估了人气的男孩之一。直到现在那件橘色的衣服不再合他身，他便放弃了那件标志性的橘色兜帽衫。

男孩俊美精致的面貌再没遮掩，瞬间在女生中掀起了一阵风暴，但碍于McCormick家实在过于贫困的家庭背景，只喜欢远望观赏他的女生远比主动追求他的多。

他自己是没什么其它良好的感觉，虽然这张脸是给他了一些便利的地方，比如超市的收银阿姨有时会给他的零食免单。但是周围的女孩子并没有他喜欢的类型，所以实际上对他有无好感也不是什么重要的事。

只不过这在男生之中引起了强烈的不满，以这为首的就是他那个欠揍的幼驯染Eric Cartman。他其实也能想到了，毕竟Cartman就算上了高中后，人气在女生堆里也还总是上不去。对于一下子就轻易获取了高人气的他本人而言，确实是会看不顺眼。

不过Kenny觉得这人的可怜之处并不在这块地方，也许是从小就比较早熟，他算是四人组里看得最透彻的一个人。

 

他的三个幼驯染简直就是三个笨蛋。

 

一个跟自己小学时候的女朋友分分合合这么多次，单细胞地分不清自己的感情究竟是喜欢还是执念。

另一个自认为不受欢迎没一点眼力价的人，只沉浸在自我的单向暗恋中，连什么时候早已转变成的双箭头都看不明白，活该现在两个人陷入双向单箭头的窘境。

至于剩下的那一个，他也不知道该怎么评价了，只能说是自作自受。

Kenny坐在自己的位置上调整了个姿势，重新翻开了杂志。他并不想去管那群基佬乱七八糟的事，即使作为那些人的同学，他也不愿参与其中。

无论谁跟谁在一起，都是命运的安排，不过唯一的不定数就是他那个红发的犹太好友。

在此之前他认为那两个看上去就gay到不行的SBF，不管绕了多少圈，最终还是能磕磕绊绊地走到一起。

不过现在看来不一定，毕竟这场争夺战最新的参与者并不是持着玩玩的态度。

在早晨遇见那个令人震惊的场面时，他清楚地看见了男人被推开后看向他的，充满了危险意味的眼神。那是自己的猎物被人窥视的烦躁与不爽，像极了下一秒就要冲上来咬住他喉咙的狼。

虽然黑发少年在看清他后立马冷静了下来，毕竟除了不小心撞见了他的好事外，无辜的金发男孩也着实没做什么其他出格的事。

Craig是个完完全全已经分化了的Alpha，这让他有些意外。那么也就是说，在他嘴下的那个猎物就如传言所说的那样，是个Omega。

Kenny回想了下，之前在医院里看到的其他两位争夺战参与者的体检单。

 

这下貌似有好戏看了。

 

 

Kyle回到自己班教室时，发现自己的SBF已经趴在了他的课桌上。

这对于以往的Stan而言有些少见，自己和那人都不是会早来学校的类型，除非是有什么大事发生。

他突然想起妈妈对他说的，Stan来他家找他的事。自己那时候还猜测会不会又是和女朋友分手的标准结局，现在看来估计也不会差到哪里去了。

“Stan你还好吗？”他与往常一样自然地走到黑发少年的课桌边，拉开了旁边的一个座位坐下。

趴在课桌上的人在听到自己好友熟悉的声音后，总算抬起了头。他看向了Kyle，满脸疲倦的神情以及从身上散发出的酒味，让眼前的人不自觉地捏紧了鼻子。

“我的天！你这是喝了多少？”

他的话音刚落，就被那人抱了个满怀。那股冲鼻的酒味瞬间扑满了他全身，黑发少年的体温有些高，被他抱在怀里的感觉就像贴着个火炉。

这原本该是Kyle梦寐以求的肢体接触，但现在他脑内就只剩下赶紧把这个麻烦的家伙送去医务室的念头。

“Kyle……我的好哥们儿Kyle……嗝。”少年整个压在犹太人身上，边胡乱地说着想念他的话，边打着酒嗝。

Kyle头疼地叹气，照这人的状况来看，绝对是失恋没跑了。而且肯定还没自制力地喝了整宿的酒，估计下一步就会抱着他当众乱亲了。

他们班已经来了不少同学，但大家都对Stan Marsh的酒后行为见怪不怪，毕竟从小就是见过大世面的一批人，更何况收拾烂摊子的人也已经回到了学校，就更加没他们什么事了。

Kyle费力地把黑发少年支起，他现在自己身上其实也没什么多余的力气，要把一个喝得烂醉的Marsh搬到医务室简直让他焦头烂额。

“Hey！这不是我们可爱的小Omega吗，重新回来上学了啊，这一个月估计被Alpha喂得很饱吧？”那个令他最不想听见的声音出现了，在他本就头疼的此刻。

Cartman肥硕的身影出现在他们的教室门口，在听到A班里那个久违的熟悉声音后，便一秒没犹豫地打算与以往一样给人找点不痛快。

“闭嘴Cartman，我现在没心思和你吵架。”

Kyle的回应让他感到意外，从他进教室直到站在那两个人面前的全过程，犹太人也没将视线放到过他身上一秒。

这很不正常，完全没道理。

“Stupid jew，你脑子是被精液糊住了吗？Stan一个月来就没几天是精神的，看样子是被你榨得不行，一个Alpha满足不了你，被人操得很爽吧？”

那人故意说着试探他理智底线的话，这么多年的互相争吵，那人早已熟知被惹怒的Kyle Broflovski会是什么模样。

犹太人会气愤地冲上来揪住他的衣领，然后对着他骂骂咧咧，那双充斥着怒意的绿瞳直直盯着他自己，就连一旁他最亲爱的SBF都拦不住只关于他们两人的互相斗嘴。

在那个瞬间，他们两人间的距离是最为相近的，他甚至能从犹太人的身上闻到一股清香好闻的气味。

他曾翻过整个南方公园小镇的超市，打算从货架上找出那个使他脑子变得不正常的味道，可无疾而终。那是只属于Kyle Broflovski的味道，但在今天闻起来似乎和以往有些不同，在那清甜的奶香味中还融入了些其它的甜味和不知名的咸味。

他莫名地开始紧张，“怎、怎么不说话了，被我说中了？”

Cartman没有一刻比现在更想要听见犹太人的谩骂声，骂他什么都好，只要不是现在这种像是默认了什么的沉默。

但犹太人对他的那些嘲讽的话没作出任何的回应，那人只是调整了姿势，将正紧紧抱着自己喝得烂醉的人架在肩膀上，然后冷漠地朝他说了句“让开”。

“喂！既然不是事实为什么不来反驳我，你不知道自己的默认会让谣言更加疯传吗！”

“不，你说得很对。”Kyle停下了脚步，他转过身终于肯施舍给那人一个眼神，“我是被操得很爽，所以呢，这和你有什么关系吗？”

话音刚落下，随之而来的是全班迷之默契的禁言。除了当事人，其他人都只是对少年大胆说出的话感到震惊，谁也没放在心上。

但那依然站在教室中间的人却是捏紧了拳，视线落在被犹太人架着的黑发少年身上。

而打算来还人笔记的金发少年站在门口，正巧将整个过程收入了眼里，头疼地看着事情开始整个发生脱轨性的转变。

 

还是回去吧。

在把笔记还给Butters之后，没顾得上闲聊的人快速离开了可怕的修罗场。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Kyle→Stan感情描写  
> 4.含Stan→Kyle感情描写  
> 5.与原作有出入部分

Kyle记得自己上次来学校医务室，还是因为他那个糟糕的第二性别分化。

那时的事现在想想也还是一阵头疼，以至于当他一路把喝得烂醉的Stan Marsh搬到门口时，身体下意识地不想踏进这个地方一步。

没人会在一大早就驻扎在医务室里，就连配班的老师都还没来上班。

他和以往一样熟练地将自己SBF的外衣脱去，找了块干净的毛巾帮躺在床上的人胡乱擦了下脸。黑发少年这次倒是比较乖巧听话，没有抱着他唱七八十年代的老歌，也没有满口脏话地指着别人的鼻子骂人是傻逼，这也正好让Kyle松了口气。

Stan看起来憔悴了不少，下巴上都冒出了一些软软的胡茬。怕他着凉，Kyle替他盖上了医务室的薄被，虽然那看上去皱巴巴的棉被也不知是从哪儿翻出来的，但聊胜于无总比得感冒好受些。

他刚替人掖完被角，左手便被另一只宽大又柔软的手掌整个握住了。那手的主人体温很高，从掌心传递过来的火热温度快把犹太人的肌肤烫伤。

他的脸颊迅速飘起了两团同样热度的红晕，理智告诉他该挣开那只手，身体却诚实地逐渐反握住了它。

这是时隔多久，他再次紧握住少年的手。

他明明该是激动的，该是兴奋的。

现在躺在他眼前的人是Stan Marsh，那个他喜欢了这么多年的少年。他可以像之前那样，偷偷在那人的脸上亲上一口，不会有人发现，谁也不会察觉，他大可以想做什么就做什么。

 

但为什么，他看着Stan Marsh的时候，内心从未有过像现在这般的平静。

 

这彷佛变得不再像是他自己的身体，就连那只与少年紧握着的手，红发犹太人都开始感到不自在。

他不敢置信自己在这么一个大好机会的时刻居然想收手，并且在看着少年那头柔顺黑发的同时，脑内反射出的却是另外一人的身影。

 

这简直太……

 

Kyle打算待到医务室的老师过来上班，作为那人从小到大的好朋友，没谁比他更清楚醉酒后的Stan那些不老实的地方了，要是没人看着他指不定会做出什么当天就上学校论坛热门的事。

他坐在椅子上逐渐开始变得焦灼，期间多次掏出手机，也不知道自己究竟在期待些什么。

他与那人拉着的手还没松开，这次不是他不愿意，而是真的松不开了。

Kyle尝试过去掰开那躺在床上的人的手，可他掰不开。也不知道为什么，明明应该是在睡梦中的人，力气倒还不小。

但他最想不通的是自己，之前连一整夜都陪这人靠着睡过，现在只是一个简单的牵手，就让他莫名的感到不安。

从Stan身上朝他扑来的酒味让他觉得非常头疼，那不是Kyle所熟悉的味道，和之前的酒味有些不同的是，似乎还混有些淡淡的甜味。

那味道有些像朗姆酒，可他记得这人并不喜欢喝那种酒。

他的身体被环绕在这间房间里气息侵蚀着，全身每一个细胞都在作着不知名的抗争。

这实在是太奇怪了，这是他第一次如此强烈的想要远离他的SBF。在此之前，只有在见到那人和他的女朋友在一起亲昵的画面，才会让他感到不适。但那也只是不适罢了，从来没有像今天这般既害怕又恶心地恨不得立马逃离这个地方。

他努力控制自己不去闻那股向他扑来的味道，正当他还在考虑着该如何先回去教室时，医务室的门从外被打开了。

 

Kyle本能地朝后转去，他原以为映入自己视野里的会是提前来上班的老师，但却没想到会见到那个人。

“怎么是你？”他的语气不自觉地上扬，连自己都没察觉，在看到那人的瞬间，内心的那抹烦躁便被驱散了。

Craig依然与早晨见到的一样，只不过他脸上的表情看起来不太好，像是在隐忍着什么。在看见红发少年与他旁边床上躺着的那个人后，神情更是暗沉了一分。

他没立刻做出回应，视线在那两人身上扫了一圈，最终落在了他们互相紧牵着的手上。

“我找老师拿点抑制剂，看来来得不是时候。”

“抑制剂，你要那东西做什么？”没有眼力价的人只快速抓住了关键词，遗漏了对方轻皱了下眉头那一副不太想说明的模样。

Craig原本打算瞒着那人将抑制剂开完，却没想到正巧撞到了一起，还一撞就是一对，某张讨厌的脸还真是到哪儿都避不开。

那双绿瞳中满是疑惑与担忧，太过于直白的视线盯得他都不好意思地有些发热。

Craig走到了Kyle的身边，他瞟了一眼那两只看着就不舒服的手，最终选择了无视。

“要抑制剂当然是熬过易感期，周围飘着的信息素都太难闻了，我没有折磨自己的偏好。”他说得很平静，话里也找不出一丝毛病。

“可你为什么不来找我，你并没有联系我。”Omega本能地在听见用抑制剂也不来找他的话语后变得微怒，那本就红润的脸颊沾染怒气后反而更加惹人喜欢。

黑发少年偏过了头，他想自己再不能像这样注视眼前人的脸了。他用了极大的自制力，好不容易控制住了自己想要扑上去将人就地正法的念头。

他烦躁地抓了几下头发，“我等会儿再过来拿抑制剂，先回教室——”

“等等！”少年的话音还没落下，衣袖就被身后的人狠狠地抓在了手里。

Craig整个人一顿，下意识地转过身看向那拉扯着自己的手的主人。但只是一眼，他在红发犹太人的眼里捕捉到了不舍意味的渴求，即使是他自己的过分解读，也没有一个Alpha能抵挡得住这样直白青涩的诱惑。

少年在内心不知第几次发泄似的谩骂，他不清楚在别人的眼里，Kyle Broflovski是不是也总是这么一副要人命的模样。

 

他想，总有一天自己会完全败在这人的手里。

 

“听着。”Craig伸出双手捧起了那人的脸，那贴在指间的肌肤触感非常不错，Omega柔软的脸颊让他很有捏几下的欲望。于是他就这么做了，收获到了对方回神后的一句谩骂声。

Kyle含着怒意瞪着他，空着的右手不满地扯着他外套的下衣摆。他可怜的脸颊被Alpha无情地玩弄了好一会儿，最终被那人单手挤成了嘟嘴的形状。

他再也忍不住地刚想一拳揍上去，右手就被那人的手掌包裹住了。

“你大概还不明白Alpha在易感期会做出什么可怕的事，我不保证在抱你的时候还能保持理智。”

Craig俯视着他，那双眼像是穿透进他的身体，将那些天真的想法全都剖析到明面上。

 

“如果你真的做好了决定，就主动来帮我，想想该怎么做。”

 

Omega在Alpha不小心漏出的信息素中，感受到了就如那人所说的那抹危险的意味。他明白处于易感期中的Alpha没有理智可言，他也确实承认自己的想法过于简单。

可他是犹太人，协议在他发情期刚开始的时候就已经成立了。况且Craig在他最艰难的那段时间里确实尽心尽力帮了他不少，再怎么样他也做不出让眼前人独自使用抑制剂的事。

“你想要我做到什么程度？”他掰开了那人捏着自己脸颊的手，试探性地开口问道。

“你认为呢？对于一个完全进入易感期的Alpha而言。”Craig说这话的时候语气不太友善，眯着眼看着那从犹太人围巾缝隙中漏出来的一点点暧昧的痕迹。

不知道对方是不是故意的，Omega感觉到那股从那人一进门就围绕在他身边的海盐气息愈加浓厚，像是快要抑制不住地在房间炸裂开。

可他却没感到一丝不适，反而越来越贪婪地想要汲取这股让人安心的熟悉味道。

Craig的信息素盖过了原本房间里Stan身上不知名的酒味，霸道又强势地将那影响得他焦躁不安的气味从他身边驱走。他终于能好好的呼一口气，额上滑下了几滴汗珠，贪恋地将自己埋进Alpha的怀里。

黑发少年沉默地搂过Omega靠在自己身上的肩，他明白为什么怀里人会对Stan Marsh的味道这么抵触。

 

他是个卑鄙的小人，是无耻的偷窃者。

 

“对不起……”Craig的指尖轻轻摩挲着Kyle的后脑勺，他蹲下了身，视线仰视着面前的红发少年，满含抱歉地注视那人的眼睛。

Alpha突然软下的语气让Kyle感到一愣，他看着对方那张涌上歉意的帅气的面孔，那人仰头看着他的模样像极了等待抚触的小动物，名为“心动”的情绪瞬间占据了心头。

他伸出手像对待猫咪一样在那人的脑袋上揉了一把，“我没有生气，你也不用这样……”

“Kyle可以吻我吗？”

“什——”

犹太人吓得停下了手上的动作，Alpha在他愣住的瞬间抓住了他的右手，带有体温湿滑柔软的舌尖开始从他的掌心，一路舔舐到Omega泛着草莓香甜的指尖。

Kyle的身体没出息地颤抖着，他红透了的耳根早已出卖了自己现在害羞到不行的心情。

“你确定，现在？”

哦天，他怎么总是在说这样的废话。

Alpha的眼里没有一丝玩笑的意味，在那包含着更多的是对他的渴望。

像是期待他更加主动的，黑发少年闭上了眼，仰头虔诚地等待着他的吻。

Kyle紧咬着下唇，他被对方握着的右手开始冒出细汗，心脏从未像这一刻般剧烈地跳动。他根本就没有办法忍住就摆在自己面前的诱惑。

在他的唇即将触及到Alpha略薄的唇瓣上时，从左手上突然传来一股力，Kyle被突然惊醒地下意识回头，床上还在睡梦中的Stan皱紧了他好看的眉头。

 

少年做了噩梦，一个若即若离，患得患失的奇异的梦。

 

他在上帝的后花园，找到了一块通透的祖母绿宝石。

那是一块非常美丽的绿宝石，他珍爱着，带着它告诉所有人那是他见过最漂亮的宝石。

但唯独没有跟人说过，自己喜欢它。

宝石不会不翼而飞，所以它会一直，一直待在自己的身边。

直到那一天有人要将那块宝石带走，他却不能上前去讨回。

因为那块宝石从不属于他。

 

Stan Marsh从未拥有过他，又有什么资格去夺回。

 

Craig Tucker吻上了Kyle Broflovski的唇。

在犹太人犹豫的瞬间，强硬地掰过了那人转身看向Stan Marsh的脸。舌头从对方紧闭着的齿关缝隙中探进，找到了另一块的柔软与之纠缠在一起。

Kyle忍不住发出不满的声音，Craig的吻强势地没给他什么喘气的机会，两人喷出的热气只能打在对方的脸上。

他从来受不了Alpha如此激烈的亲吻，不一会儿便败下了阵，软软地靠在那人的肩上大口地呼吸。

“还不够……”Craig摩挲在他的耳边，他将Omega敏感的耳垂含入口中。意料之内的，犹太人酥软了身子。

“跟我去个地方。”

Kyle还没从晕乎乎的吻中回过神，在黑发少年牵着他的手打算带他离开时，他才突然想起自己左手被禁锢着不能离开床边一步。

“我没法离开Stan。”他平复着呼吸，边用手抹了抹挂在嘴角上的两人纠缠时余留下的银丝。

他抬起和躺在床上的人牵着的左手晃了晃，示意自己并没有在说谎。

那双幽绿的眼眸勾动着少年心底一切的渴望，Craig将手覆盖在那两只交缠着的手上，他看着Kyle的眼睛再次开口。

 

“只要你想。”

 

Alpha金色的眼瞳里有着诱使人做出一切的魔力。

他的手松开了，下一秒便落入了那个满是海盐气息的怀里。

 

医务室的门关上了。

少年的绿宝石终究被偷走了。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.R-18  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

狭小的空间里弥漫着一股奇异且强烈的味道，那是两股信息激烈碰撞后的结果，一波波翻涌围绕在Omega周围，使他本就被快抵达高潮的快感折腾得没什么力气的身体，更加软瘫在身后Alpha的怀里。

 

Kyle被人从医务室带走，直到处于这个密不透风的储物室的整个过程，记忆都是不怎么完整的。

因为在这过程中，从牵扯着他的Alpha身上漏出的信息素，直直冲撞进他身体的每一个细胞，早已熟悉那股海盐气息的身体根本没有一丝抵抗的力气。

他像一个汲取信息素的容器，贪婪地将那些飘散在空气中的海盐全都吸走，恨不得Alpha当场就把自己推到地上两人进行激烈又刺激的交合。

那当然是不可能的。

毕竟再怎么样，只是闻到信息素还不至于使犹太人的理智全失。

可之后所发生的一切，让他仅剩下的所有可思考的精神尽数剥夺，可怜的Omega就连记忆都是断片的。

Craig将他一路拉进了学校换衣间的储物室，就是之前那个他初次分化的糟糕地方。但他根本来不及想那么多，整个人就被对方用力地推到了墙上。

Kyle睁开眼看到的就是那人在一片光亮中，握着身后手中的门把，将那扇曾经被他踢坏的门关上的画面。

光源被阻断，狭小的空间瞬间转变为了一片灰暗，仅剩下不远处的一扇小窗透着微弱的光。

Omega本能地颤抖着身子，他在光线微弱的环境里看见了对方那双异常漂亮的，似乎是发着光的金瞳。但从那双眼里刺向他的视线，快让他喘不过气。

那和平常的Craig全然不同，在那人的眼里，自己就像块肥美的鲜肉，那抹视线似乎要把他整个咬开，像极了下一秒就要扑上来咬破他喉咙的狼。

处于易感期的Alpha没什么理智可言，他下一秒就被人翻身按在了墙上剥光了身上的衣服。两人火热的肌肤很快便没有任何阻隔地互相紧贴，Craig炽热的胸膛快把他的背烫伤。

之后对方掰过他的头和他激烈的接吻，以及下身被粗暴地进入，Kyle的记忆都很模糊了。因为他整个人都被环绕在身边的那股浓郁到快让他窒息的信息素，折磨得神志不清，身上的肌肤泛着不自然的红。

他的身体早已不再像是自己的，隐秘的穴口被粗大炙热的性器用力撑开。即使Omega的身体已被紊乱的信息素调整好了适合做爱的状态，但Alpha过于硕大的东西，以及没做充足的扩张，让粗长的肉棒进入到他体内时，身体本能地害怕到想要逃离。

Kyle清晰地感觉到自己身后那一处地方的褶皱被完全撑平，体内包裹着对方性器的肠道似乎能勾勒出那根东西的形状。

Alpha动作粗暴地握着他的腰，将他整个人抵在墙上，毫无怜惜地一次次用力进入，在他还未褪去情痕的背上重新印上了不少红印。

他在那人毫不收敛的顶撞间脱了力，只能软软地趴在墙上任由身后的人继续折腾自己可怜的屁股。

即使没有被抚慰，Omega身前那比埋在自己体内小上一号的肉棒也直直挺立着。

Craig抱着他的腰，性器每一次重新进入他身体的时候，都坏心地重重擦过他的前列腺点。那人肯定是发现了，每次刺激他那处敏感地方时，Omega的肠道都会不自觉下意识地紧缩。估计是尝到了甜头，Alpha总是故意往那处顶撞去，又或是假装不小心地用力磨过那个地方。

Kyle的泪水模糊了自己的视线，他用力地咬着自己的下唇不让被快感折磨得发疯的呻吟流出口，但对方实在过于恶劣的行径让他忍不住哭出了声，一下下就如猫叫似的哭喊抓在了Craig的心尖上。

黑发少年无论是身体还是内心都被勾痒到不行，即使自己把眼前人欺负得眼泪都流满了整张脸都还不够，完全不够。

 

他究竟想要的是什么，连他自己都不清楚了。

 

那埋在对方紧致甬道里的性器抽插速度愈加变快，他的手覆上犹太人没有一丝赘肉的小腹，Craig感觉到自己的每一次冲撞似乎都能在那人的小腹上感受到。

“求你……别……”被干得完全脱力的人最终还是忍不住出声求饶。

Omega呜咽的哭声没有传达给对方任何怜惜的信号，反而他的两只白嫩的手腕被狠狠地按扣在了墙上，身后人的动作一次比一次凶猛，他身前的性器抵在冰冷的墙壁上，可这依然抵挡不住他体内那一波波涌上来的，让他感到濒死窒息的高潮快感。

Kyle的身体变得异常敏感，整个人剧烈地发抖，那可怜的哭咽声也带上了说不清意味的甜腻，整张脸红扑得不像话。

他紧咬着下唇，用上了仅有的力气想要挣开身后Alpha的禁锢打算逃离，可这根本就不可能。Omega在那人毫不减力的抽插中攀上了欲望的高峰，身前的性器更是没被任何抚慰便射出了白浊的精液。

肠道在高潮中本能地变得紧缩火热，这一下让Alpha都头皮发麻地低吼出声。

“等……不要！”

Kyle还未从濒死的高潮快感中回过神，他的身体便被人从墙上扒了下来，后背紧贴着Alpha宽厚的胸膛，两人下身没一丝空隙地贴紧。Craig在他还处于高潮状态时，就搂住了他的腰继续朝他体内顶弄，将他原本就脆弱不堪的精神防线彻底摧毁。

Omega甜腻的呻吟隐忍不住地在密闭的空间里回荡，这仿佛是世上最好的催情剂，释放了Alpha危险的本能。

Craig被引诱着朝Omega的体内深处更加探进，直到感受到自己身下的硕大触碰到了一块软肉，怀里的人立马被惊醒地挣扎起来。

这个体位让Kyle更加清晰地感觉到了Alpha拍打在自己穴口的耻毛和囊袋，要不是塞不进，他敢保证那人绝对是会把他捅死在这间该死的储物室。

不过下一秒他便被刺激得立刻回过了神，因为他体内那一处隐秘又脆弱的地方，正被易感期发疯的Alpha用力顶撞着。

 

Craig打算撞进他的生殖腔，还有比这更糟糕的事吗！

 

“等、等下…你别……！”他脱口的话语被那人一次次的抽插撞得支离破碎，根本凑不出一句完整的句子。

而Craig像是根本听不到他所说的，已经完全被本能支配地打算撬开那块软肉。

生殖腔被初次开垦的酸涩感让Kyle一阵麻痒的无力，他的手攀着身后人健实的手臂，头脑发热的居然不想再去阻止那人的举动。

他的肉棒早已被对方侵入地再次勃起，身体完全沉浸于肉欲之中。作为Omega的本能反应让他无法阻止Alpha撞进他的生殖腔直到两人彻底成结。

Kyle逐渐开始自暴自弃，他非常了解Omega的受孕率高得吓人。且先不说怀不怀得上的问题，要是Craig在自己的生殖腔里成结，他们两人就是完全标记了。

这意味着他，Kyle Broflovski成了一个彻头彻尾破坏人幸福的第三者（虽然不想承认，但他现在也差不多）。而这也同样意味着，他与Stan Marsh这辈子算是彻底完了。

 

可即便是这样，此刻他也做不到推开那紧抱着他的人。

 

他大口地喘着气，与Alpha交合的身体不断涌上大脑涌遍全身的快感使他极度缺氧。

Kyle颤抖着伸出手，抛开了所有羞耻心地触摸着两人结合的地方。Alpha下意识吸气的声音传进他的耳里，随后他的手就被狠狠地抓住，重新被人抱在了怀里。

虽然只是短暂的接触，可他感觉到了那一层套在对方性器上薄薄的乳胶触感。犹太人开始自我欺骗，侥幸心理让他下意识地安慰自己不会发生更糟糕的事。

Craig喘在他耳边的粗气越来越重，在一次用力的顶撞后，那一处隐秘的地方最终被完全打开。

Omega的身体剧烈地颤抖着，Kyle闭着眼头脑混乱地感受着对方愈加浓烈的信息素穿透进自己的身体，搅动着全身上下的血液为之疯狂。

生殖腔内的软壁既乖巧又听话地迎接着Alpha的侵入，主动包裹着阴茎顶部像是要把精液从马眼里榨出来。

Craig的性器在他体内又涨大了一分，肠道被撑得胀满，生殖腔被蹂躏得酸胀，Kyle快要失去理智地求着Alpha快将精液一滴不留地射进自己里面。但潜意识让他开不了这个口，他无法接受自己就这样不明不白地被一个Alpha在学校换衣间的储物室里完全标记了。

Craig在临近射精边缘咬住了Omega颈后的腺体，将自己浓厚的海盐信息素全都注入进了对方的体内，逼得可怜的犹太人硬生生又高潮了一次。

可他没在生殖腔内成结，在射入那处诱人之地的前一秒退出了，滚烫的精液隔着避孕套打在Kyle的肠壁上。

他终于能靠在身后人的身上喘口气，泛红的胸膛不断起伏着，Alpha的性器没从他体内拔出来，两人身下结合的地方依然紧贴着。不过此时他也管不了那么多了，比起之前发情期更加激烈的情事让他根本没多余的精神再去和黑发少年争论些什么。

Craig从咬着他的后颈一路亲吻到耳垂，狠狠发泄过一次后，身体的热度降下了不少，他也终于可以放慢下节奏好好地品尝下Omega甜美的身体。

 

“你在干什么……？”

 

Kyle瞬间从舒适惬意的事后时间中回过神，Alpha的手攀在他的胸前，手指从他的乳晕周围轻抚，随后开始蹂躏他那敏感的两点。

好不容易才从情欲中得到短暂休息的身体，再次被拉进了欲望的漩涡。Alpha宽大的手掌握住了他半勃起的性器，十分富有技巧地上下撸动着，时不时用指甲刮过已经忍不住溢出浊液的顶端。

“刚才没给你做就射了两次吗？”那抹清冷的声线在此刻变得格外性感，Craig靠在他的肩上，转头看着他沉浸在欲望中泛红的脸。

Alpha的呼吸同样变得粗重，彷佛只是看着他的脸，就能够很好地挑起自己的性欲。

“已经……不能……”Kyle艰难地想要推开那两只在他身上随处点火的手。

经历了两次强烈高潮的身体疲惫得不行。在这段时间里，他似乎总是主动被迫地沉迷于生理欲望之中，即使刚分化为Omega，他也着实觉得自己被掏空，快要承受不了了。

 

“你不会天真地以为我只要一次就够了吧。”

“……”

 

犹太人头疼地闭上了眼，这种事不是猜也能猜到了吗。处于易感期的Alpha怎么可能这么容易满足。

他重重地叹了口气，清晰地感觉到对方还埋在自己体内，已经再度勃起的性器直直戳着敏感的肠壁，Omega的双腿已经被折腾得发软到即使是靠在那人身上都吃力的程度。

他无奈地用手攀上了对方靠在自己肩上的脸颊，略沙哑的声音求饶似的开口。

 

“把我放到垫子上吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.R-18  
> 2.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 3.OOC  
> 4.含Kyle→Stan感情描写  
> 5.与原作有出入部分

Kyle再次睁开眼时，月光正透过左侧的那扇窗户打在他的脸上。

他大概花了30秒晕乎乎地盯着光秃的天花板，逐渐回神地发现自己不知为何正躺在医务室的病床上。不过并不是他好友白天躺着的那张，而是隔壁的一个床位。

除此之外，为什么，他，现在，会出现在这里的原因，说实话直到现在他还无法好好正常地去思考。

仿佛有个人把他的脑袋直接撬开，那些记忆被胡乱地搅动，连同身体一起丧失了仅剩的知觉。

他没法动弹，虽然这听上去非常丢脸，但却是无情摆在他面前的事实。

Kyle Broflovski不知为何突然出现在这间连灯都没打开，除了透进来的黯淡月光就只剩下消毒水味的可怜地方，全身还像是被人暴揍过一顿，连动根手指都感到十分吃力。

起初刚醒的时候，他惊恐又慌乱地发现自己估计是瘫了，还是脖子以下全身瘫痪的那种。

等他逐渐清醒后，他发现了一个不算特别好的好消息，自己还是能动，但是还不如不动……

 

“你醒了？”

 

从门口传来了熟悉的声音，紧接着是门被带上的轻微的关门声。

当那人的声音飘进他耳里时，Kyle下意识地一阵剧烈头疼。他对于前不久那场近于恐怖的做爱，虽然印象断断续续的十分模糊，可遭受的一切身体却完完整整地帮他记忆了下来。以至于当Craig开口与他对话时，身体某一个隐秘的部分潜意识地开始泛疼。

Kyle张了张嘴想要说些什么，他现在急需要一杯能够解渴的甘甜的水，喉咙口像是要冒火般难受，饱受折磨的嗓子根本连一个音节都发不出来。

他的眉头紧锁在一起，身体逐渐涌上来的疼痛感，让他觉得自己的骨头仿佛被人用力地揉碎般。

下一秒，他干裂的唇上传来了一股清凉的湿意，那人的动作轻柔得不像话，他的两片唇瓣被小心翼翼地用棉签擦拭。

“抱歉，我做得太过了。”

Craig的声音明显带着歉意，那独特的清冷声线中又含着些关切的意味。Kyle下意识地转头看向那人，眼睛已经渐渐适应了房间里暗淡的光线。

一片冷白的月光照在少年俊秀的脸上。少年的唇，少年的鼻尖，少年扑闪着烁光的纤长睫毛。

这本该是一副令人赏心悦目的画面，但此时在他眼里却无由地刺眼。

见床上的人只瞟了自己一秒，便又闭眼转过了头。Craig内心开始慌乱，脑内的警钟被嘲讽般乱敲着。

“Kyle……Kyle？”紧张的Alpha坐到了床上，抱着Omega的肩搂进自己怀里。

他想要获取Omega的注意力，无论什么都好，只要不再像今天下午那般直接晕过去。

可Kyle依旧没什么反应，他苍白的脸颊在月光的渲染下，让他看起来就像个精致的瓷娃娃，仿佛下一秒就会在他手上脆弱地破碎。

房间里安静到Craig能听清自己强烈跳动着的心跳声，在那之中似乎还夹杂了一些怀里人吐词模糊的话语。

黑发少年立刻低下头靠近那人的唇边，他的脸颊轻蹭着Omega细嫩的脸蛋肌肤，对方身上直接扑进他鼻腔的甜美气息抚平了Alpha焦躁不安的情绪。

Kyle的声音很轻，他几乎不能用嗓子说话，只能用气声断断续续地向外吐词。

 

“God fucking damn it……”

“……婊子养的混球！”

 

Craig凑近了才听清怀里人那一句句像是要把他咬碎的谩骂声，嘴角忍不住勾起一个好看的弧度，他亲昵地用力蹭了下Omega的脸颊，确认了那人总算是恢复了精神后心中轻松了不少。

易感期的Alpha很难用理智控制自己的生理欲望，今天整一天他对那人所做的事，事无巨细全都记录在他的脑内。现在回想起来，连他自己都觉得那时候失控的Alpha是个十分恐怖的家伙，也难怪怀里人会这么厌恶他了。

他小心翼翼地拿过了放在床头柜上的半杯水，对着那人轻声问道，“要喝水吗？”

Kyle还是没回答他，不过Omega搭在他左手臂的手指尖下意识地在那上面轻按了两下。他无奈地笑了笑，对方不坦率的地方在他眼里也被蒙上了一层厚厚的滤镜。

如果将他现在眼里的世界具现化，估计整间医务室都会飘满粉色的爱心与花瓣，还是那种会带着草莓香味绕在他们身边转圈圈的。

他将玻璃杯递到那人的嘴角，Omega费力地抬起自己的两只胳膊，小心地捧着那只杯子，就着他缓慢倾倒的弧度贪婪地汲取着里面甘甜的水分。

半杯水很快就消失在了杯子中，Omega伸出舌将自己嘴唇周围沾到的水珠也一并舔舐掉，从口腔中无意间探出的红润的舌尖让Alpha自觉集中起了视线。

Craig在他耳边喘着的呼吸逐渐加重，当Kyle感到异样时，自己整个人已经被抱着转了个身。他重心不稳地直接扑进Alpha宽厚的胸膛，浑身的关节都在嘎吱作响，像被重新组装了一番，疼痛占据了他的大脑，在那块既熟悉又柔软的东西贴上他的唇瓣，打算从齿间缝隙里探进时，又一瞬间清醒了过来。

可全身上下根本没有能反抗的力气，Omega想要逃离，但双手被对方用力禁锢着，直到自己肺里的最后一口氧气也被夺取，对方终于肯再次放过他。

他被迫被捧着脸对上那双金瞳，像极了猎豹般的视线把他零碎的记忆逐渐重新拼凑在一起，那些他根本就不想再记起的既羞耻又恐怖的画面，再次清晰地呈现在他的脑内。

 

Kyle记起了自己是怎么在那间狭小又弥漫着灰尘的储物间，被干到浑身脱力的模样。他被那人压在垫子上又做了很久，直到对方再次隔着避孕套在他体内射精，自己才被短暂放过。

但那还不是终结。

Alpha抱着他去到淋浴间清理一身狼狈痕迹时，没隔五分钟他就又被对方压在淋浴单间的瓷砖上干了起来。

期间他隐约记得似乎有个同学进到了换衣间里，听到水声后还来询问他们发生了什么。

Kyle没有出声，他也根本不能出声。Alpha就着还在他体内的姿势将他整个人抱了起来，为了不让自己掉下去，他只好用双腿紧紧环住那人的腰。对方恶劣地在与那个同学交谈时，抱着他的大腿就着重力一次次进入摩擦着他的前列腺点，Omega咬破了Alpha肩上的一块皮，在被插射的瞬间抓着黑发少年的背哭得满脸泪水。

当人走了之后，对方便不再压抑自己地开始疯狂折磨他，那才是真正丧失了理智的易感期Alpha。

Kyle Broflovski绝对不愿再尝试第二次，那种被生理欲望逼到濒死境地的感受。

至于他的嗓子……

Kyle想起了自己之前的发情期做了那么久，也没有现在不开口说话都发疼的状态，这种感觉就像是被人拿着根棍子使劲地捅喉咙。现在记忆完全清晰后，他才意识到这跟拿棍子捅他也没两样。

因为Craig确实捅了他喉咙，拿他下面的那根该死的“棍子”。

Omega身后的穴口可怜地肿胀泛着红，那双幽绿的眼眸早已被生理眼泪蒙上了一层水雾，Kyle拼命摇着头抗拒着Alpha掰开他的双腿准备再次侵入。

原本已经说好了不准再让他请假，但照这样下去不止是请假的问题，估计隔天他就得被送去医院了。他就算是死也不想做第一个被易感期的Alpha干到入院的人，要是被他妈妈知道了指不定又会发生什么恐怖的大事。

于是在最终的妥协下，他提出了用嘴巴代替解决的办法。

现在要是有后悔药，Kyle Broflovski绝对会暴揍那时候的自己，他还不如不提！

 

“你真他妈是个混蛋！”

 

Omega狠狠把自己砸进对方怀里，他头疼地支着胳膊轻揉了下喉咙，在内心暗暗发誓下次要是再同意给人口，自己就是个没救蠢货。

Craig倒是完全没在意他那些骂骂咧咧的脏话，他刚捧着犹太人的脸，强硬地让人张开嘴打开了手机的电筒检查了下那人的喉咙，除了红肿外没有出血已经是万幸了。

“等你恢复了让你揍一顿总行了吧。”他将那只软绵绵朝他捶过来的手握住放在嘴边轻吻了一下，随后感觉到怀里人逐渐有了睡意。

Kyle的呼吸变得平稳，似乎是耗尽了一天的体力，整个人非常的疲累。他靠在Craig的身上，嘴里不满地吐槽着Alpha粗暴的行为。

“如果你每次易感期都这么欲求不满，没一个Omega能受得了。”

“Tweek看上去比我还瘦弱，他一定会忍受不了你然后又跟你提出分手！”

Craig的脑袋上应时冒出一堆问号，努力控制着自己把人再次压在床上教训那张“会”说话的嘴。

“行了大律师你该睡觉了。”他抱着人一同躺在了床上，即使都是纤瘦型的少年，两个正值青春期的男生睡在一张单人床上还是略挤了些。

不过好在Kyle没怎么挣扎地被他紧抱着，Alpha好闻可靠的信息素依然给了他最需要的安全感。虽然被狠狠地欺负了一番，不过Omega本就适合做爱的体质替他减轻了不少痛苦，他甚至对那股至顶的高潮快感有些上瘾，这就是AO生理间互相吸引的可怕之处。

 

Kyle背对着窗睁开眼，少年沐浴在月光下的脸庞俊美柔和。他在那一头如夜空般温柔的黑发中，似乎找到了一抹熟悉的身影。

冷白的月光就如白雪一般，让记忆不禁回到了初次来到南方公园时的那个冬天。黑发男孩被冬季的暖阳沾上的耀眼光晕，现在都还存留在他的脑海深处。

 

他想，他应该就是在那个时候喜欢上了男孩。

 

一片平静的水面，被那一团划过天空的雪球打破。

 

Kyle Broflovski曾经认真地思考过，自己为什么会这么喜欢Stan Marsh。现在想来，那一天被纯白的雪围绕着的干净的男孩，绝对占据着自己内心一块非常重要的地方。

因为当他初次来到这块陌生地方时，那个黑发男孩给了他最初的，温暖的笑。

他被那个笑纯粹地吸引了，在他鼓起勇气上前时，那人却跑开了。不过这并不影响男孩在他心里狠狠射出了一箭，正中他的红心。

 

犹太人伸出手指戳了戳少年的嘴角轻轻向上勾去，看着对方因自己露出了一个奇怪的笑。不过池面就是池面，就算是这样那人也还是好看得没话说。

Kyle突然发现自己眼前的人笑起来的模样，竟然跟记忆中的人有点重叠。不过想来小时候确实有几次会将Stan与Craig弄混，但这么一想内心的罪恶感又加重了几分。

 

“如果你还有其余精力，我倒是无所谓陪你玩一玩。”

 

在听到对方声音后，犹太人便立马安分了。

睡意逐渐在两人互相交织的呼吸间扩散开，少年们同时坠入了一个满是星辰的梦。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Kyle→Stan感情描写  
> 4.含Stan→Kyle感情描写  
> 5.与原作有出入部分

Stan还是和往常一样踩着上课铃一路冲进了A班教室，当他看见旁边桌已经坐着自己好友时，内心稍有些惊讶，毕竟他们俩是出了名的踩铃专业户二人组。

“Hey dude，你昨天去哪儿了？我醒来的时候都没找到你。”Stan拉开自己的课桌椅，自然地与他对话。

“我……有点事请假出去了一会儿。”

犹太人死气沉沉地趴在自己的桌子上背对着他的SBF，就目前而言他不是非常想要见到Stan Marsh。

对方身上早已没有了昨天熏人的酒味，反而少年清爽干净独特得只属于那人的味道，正勾引着他转过头去瞧瞧那张自己朝思暮想的脸蛋。

 

可是他不能这么做，因为他知道。

自己现在的样子绝对可以用“恐怖”来形容。

 

Kyle早上醒来的时候发现自己正被人抱在怀里，原本还是一团浆糊的脑袋瞬间反应过来，于是昨天自己干得那些蠢事又开始像放映机似的在脑海中重播。

说真的，那一瞬间他想直接从窗户口跳下去。

但他忍住了，Alpha的易感期比起Omega的发情期而言时间短上不少，经过了昨天那么一番彻底的信息素洗礼后，估计已经解决了不少那人躁动的念头。

他好不容易把自己从对方禁锢着的怀里脱离出来，直接匆匆在医务室洗了把脸，看着镜子里那张纵欲过度显得双眼无神的脸，站在原地沉默了许久。

首先，他向家里打了一通长达半小时的电话，只为了向他妈妈解释昨晚的夜不归宿，因为当他打开手机时，显示在屏幕上那晃眼的30通未接电话让他吸了口冷气。

之后，他像逃犯似的连招呼都没打，直接逃离了医务室那个危险恐怖的地方，结果就是他意外成了他们班连续两天的早到好学生。

 

他努力无视身后人一句句向自己抛来的关心，皱着眉闭眼边敷衍地回答着一些单音节的词，边想着该怎么把话题从自己身上移开。

不过没一会儿对方闲聊的话语便停止了，估计是察觉到了他的心不在焉，Stan看着自己SBF的背影有些疑惑，这种状态的Kyle很是奇怪。

以他们多年的深厚交情，犹太人现在的样子绝对是有事在瞒着他，就算是身体不舒服，当自己与那人聊天时，那张被病痛折磨得可怜兮兮的脸蛋还是会朝向他。

Kyle许久没听到背后人的动静，还以为那人自找没趣地走开了，但下一秒他就为自己这个天真的念头付出了代价。

“你到底怎么了？”

黑发少年的脸庞突然出现在他的眼前，与他趴在课桌上的视线相对，从那双深蓝色的眼里涌向他的浪潮瞬间将他淹没。他的心不受控制地在胸腔中猛烈跳动，一下下地快要冲破肋骨恨不得直接跳进那人的掌心上。

少年的手有些冰凉，Kyle大脑放空地盯着那只伸向他的手捧起了自己的下巴，温柔地抚摸着脸颊，指腹每一下触及到的地方都着火似的炽热。

听觉一瞬间失灵，眼里只能容下对方印在自己眼里那担忧着他的神情。Stan Marsh正蹲在离他不到半个人距离的地方，那人一张一合的红唇看上去非常柔软，像极了一块甜美的果冻。

犹太人的心思整个扑在了少年身上，直到不自觉向那两瓣唇伸去的手被对方握住，才逐渐意识到自己刚才是干了件多丢人的蠢事。他的脸颊突然涨红，想要再次偏过的脑袋被对方及时制止了。

“你看上去有点糟糕，我很抱歉这段时间没多关注你，所以是发生了什么？你大可以直接告诉我，或许我能帮你解决些问题。”少年的蓝瞳直直盯着他，强势的气场快把他压得喘不过气。

从小Stan就热衷于参与关于他的各种事件，就和他的人一样既强势但又让人讨厌不起来。没人会不喜欢一个帅小伙对自己的关心，更何况那是他暗恋了那么多年的人，可他现在正纠缠着的问题与以往的都不相同。

他想自己估计是一辈子都不敢对眼前人说出“互帮互助”这种话，只是随意脑补一下与那人躺在一张床上，没有衣料阻隔地肌肤互相紧贴，大脑就像缺氧似的开始飘飘然，身体也逐渐变得奇怪。

 

如果有生之年真的发生了这种事，他绝对会在那一刻死在床上吧……

 

少年被锻炼得刚好的结实肌肉，白皙的肌肤，修长的双腿，再向上移去是完美的腹肌与恰到好处鼓起的胸肌。少年有力的臂膀会抱着他的腰分开他的腿，一次次用力地进入他的体内，会把呼吸烫在他的脖子上。黑色的发丝总是带着洗发水清爽的味道，当他情动地用手指穿插在发丝间摩挲着那人的头皮时，埋在自己身体里的东西又会胀大一分。

他会和那人交换一个吻，急切地想要与对方的舌互相交缠，直到把那处地方的甘露全部汲取，细细密密的吻痕布满了少年白皙的脖颈，然后抬起头注视着对方漂亮得快把他的魂魄吸走的金瞳。

 

等等——

为什么会是金瞳？？

 

Kyle的思绪乱成一团，烦躁地把刚才脑内的糟糕画面驱散掉。不过幸好这分散了不少注意力，以至于现在他终于能够正常直视他好友的脸了。

他轻轻拨开对方还捧着自己脸颊的手，不管如何与对方的肢体接触依然会扰得他心躁。

比起昨天那个醉鬼的模样，Stan看上去已经好多了，他含糊地随便编造了几句像是成绩下滑的理由，这也多亏了平时他“书呆子”的人设，那人倒也没怎么起疑。

“不过倒是你，出什么事了吗？”犹太人的声音有些没底气，内心一边期盼着会是自己所想的那般，一边又觉得自己这样“诅咒”朋友分手的做法太不道德了。

“我和Wendy分手了。”Stan的语气有些落寞，他无奈地笑着，“她主动提出的，而且没给我解释的机会。”

“哦……这样啊。”

“她说，感觉不到我对她的爱。说真的我和她在一起这么多年，没一个其她女孩能让我更上心的了，不知道她为什么总是会说这样的话，我不知道该怎么解释也没力气再向她解释了。”

Stan站起身回到了自己的座位上，Kyle朝他们班门口望了一眼，老师果然已经抱着书进来了。

他考虑着自己该做出什么反应比较好，回想之前自己对他们分手的态度，似乎一味都只是陪着好友喝酒，然后说些不痛不痒的话。这对于现在已经用酒精发泄过情绪的Stan而言，不知道还有没有效。

正当他思考着又该说些什么样的安慰话时，那人又小声地向他抛来了一个让他不知该怎么回答的问题。

“Wendy说我喜欢的人不是她，可我怎么也想不明白自己还能喜欢谁，Kyle你是我最好的朋友，看得出我还对谁有意思吗？”

Kyle没法回答他SBF的问题，因为他的大脑在那个瞬间空白了一片。

Wendy Testaburger是个聪明的女孩，这一点想必整个南方公园的人都不会提出质疑。而现在这个女孩却说，Stan Marsh有真正喜欢的人，这个人不会是她，这对于Kyle Broflovski而言无疑是个重磅炸弹。

 

“我……我不知道。”

 

他怎么会知道！他们又不是连体婴，Stan总有自己的私人空间，互相总会有些属于自己的小秘密，喜欢这种东西……这种东西……

Kyle突然想起之前在女生中流行的一个测试，他立马转头对那人小声地说，“Bebe之前告诉我了一个小测验，你先闭上眼，然后听我的指示一步步用直觉来判断。”

“行。”

Stan非常听话地趴在桌子上对着他闭上了眼，少年纤长的睫毛轻颤着，轻柔地在他心上扫过一片。

提问者不自然地移开自己过于直接的盯着对方的视线，他稍微轻咳了一声，揉了揉自己依然不怎么舒服的嗓子然后开口。

 

“首先你在脑内对自己重复提示，接下去将会出现的这个人，就是你真正喜欢的人。”

“然后，想想你近期做过的最开心的事，会让心脏跳得很剧烈的事。”

“你仔细想想在做这件事的时候，有没有其他人在场，把那些人选集合起来，然后——”

“一个个想象与她们接吻的画面。”

 

黑发少年的眉头紧锁，表情也逐渐变得微妙，Kyle不知道Stan究竟是想到了什么，整个人看上去并不愉快，像是被什么东西束缚住了。渐渐的那人的表情舒展了开，脸颊飘上了一层薄薄的红晕。

那双深蓝色的眼突然睁开，直直地盯着他。Kyle被对方朝自己投来的过于火热的视线弄得不自然，他差点被自己的口水呛到，疑惑地开口，“想到谁了吗？”

“……嗯。”Stan把脑袋埋进了自己的胳膊里，闷闷地说着。

犹太人本想直接追问，他焦急地想要知道Stan心中的那个人选是谁，如果不是Wendy，还会有哪个女生能在连他都不知情的情况下，就俘获了他SBF的芳心。

不过他也没立场去纠结这个问题，这个人选是谁按道理说和他没什么关系，是他好朋友谈恋爱又不是他谈恋爱，Kyle没权利去阻碍Stan的私人感情。

 

毕竟擅自喜欢上Stan Marsh，就已经是Kyle Broflovski做出的最严重的错误了。

 

最终，犹太人只是干巴巴地说了句“那就好”，然后虚伪地继续装作一个认真听课的“书呆子”，无视对方向自己投来的各种视线。

他很害怕。

害怕从Stan口中再次听到一个陌生女孩的名字，即使是自己熟悉的人，他也没法做到无私地对那人说出祝福的话。

要不是下课直接被人拦在了桌子前，他估计自己早就落魄地逃离这个地方了。

“下周合宿的事，结伴的人选你定好了吗？”

“什么？”

Stan和他说这话的时候，不知是不是他多心了，总觉得语气中包含着一种羞涩的意味，眼睛也不敢直视他不自然地向周围飘着。

Kyle第一时间只注意到了对方神情细小的细节，随后才反应过来那句话明面的意思。

但他一脸疑惑地从自己脑内的记忆里翻了半天，确定是没有搜索到“合宿”这个关键词。

“你不知道这件事吗？”

犹太人诚实地点点头。

“也对，你请假了这么久，不知道也很正常。是那群亚洲女孩们提出来的，说是把学校组织的游玩活动定为林间合宿，原本校长他们好像是计划去别的州进行科学研究参观，变成林间合宿之后能省下一大笔钱，所以就立马决定改为了合宿。”

“合宿的话每个班是要两个人组成临时小组，你是Beta吧，和我一起怎么样？”

“我……”

Kyle听完对方的话，才意识到如果是Omega，估计不会被允许和Alpha或者Beta组队。这个麻烦的第二性别会被人专门看护着，特别是在青春期少年集中的高中里，一旦发生信息素躁动，后果都是不堪设想的。

他理应上为了自己的安全该去和其他的Omega组队，然后全程受老师们的安全看护，但这不就是明摆着告诉了全校Kyle Broflovski就是个Omega，特别是传到了死胖子那里，他倔强地就是不想见到那个家伙得意的样子。

而且……

和Stan组队是个难得的好机会。以往两人组合这种好事，一般都会落到Wendy头上，现在这么一个大好机会摆在他面前，Kyle绝对不想要错过。

 

“好，我们组队吧。”

 

“太好了，我就知道你会答应，幸好我之前就拒——”Stan的话说到一半就停止了，他愣在原地惊讶着自己原本的念头。

在经历刚才课上的恋爱小测验后，Stan发现自己整个人像是被重组了似的全身上下变得不对劲起来。

特别是在脑海里涌现出近期心跳最强烈的画面时，竟然是那次去Kyle家探病，从被窝里把人拉出来的那个瞬间。

青涩的欲望是最为明显的事实。少年脑补着自己在那一刻印上好友红到快滴血的唇，Kyle身上好闻的香味一瞬间扑进他的鼻腔，那双绿瞳被亲得泛起一层朦胧的水雾……

 

Stan Marsh完了，他觉得自己彻底疯了。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Kyle→Stan感情描写  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

临近午休最后一节课下课时，Stan被班主任叫走了，说是要进行安全教育。Kyle原本想要与好友共用午餐的计划被迫打消，无奈地想着自己已经多久没和Stan一起坐在食堂里了。

不过当他取完餐端着盘子在食堂里环顾找座位时，正巧看到不远处自己的金发幼驯染们坐在一起。

没有比这更好的用餐人选了不是吗？以往Kenny大多会和Cartman聚一块，而Butters则是不定期的与他的高中新同学们增进感情。

他向着那两人走去的脚步都变得轻快了些，在放下餐盘坐下的同时还露出了一个甜甜的笑。

“嘿伙计们，好久没见你们了！”

“事实上，我们昨天才在学校门口见过。”

“Well Kyle，我们是同班的你忘了吗？”

犹太人的笑尴尬地僵在脸上，内心暴躁地骂了一句，他轻咳了声继续说，“我的意思是，很久没见到你们两个聚在一块了。”

“好像是这样的没错。”Butters挠了挠自己的脸颊，不知为何他看向Kenny的眼神有些飘忽闪烁，“下周合宿我们两人一组，所以打算从这周开始先一起吃饭熟悉熟悉。”

“就是这样。”

Kenny今天吃了咖喱饭，小学时经常吃不起食堂午餐的穷男孩，在上了高中后得到了一份合理的长期工作，这对于贫穷的McCormick家是件好事，不过Kenny决定不把这个消息告诉他爸妈。

他可不想自己辛辛苦苦赚来的工钱被家里人拿去随意挥霍，于是在分给妹妹一笔零用钱的同时，他自己也能剩下一些虽然不多但也够用的伙食费。

Butters把自己今天中午的牛奶给了Kenny，那人也大大落落地收下并戳开了管子直接喝了起来。Kyle有些微妙地看着那两人的互动，总觉得有一丝奇异的气氛围绕在他们周围，但又说不上那是些什么。

他在Butters的话中找到了奇怪的地方，疑惑地提出了疑问，“合宿不是要在同班同学里组合的吗？”

Butters眨了两下眼，有些欲言又止，“是这样没错……但也有特殊情况可以和其他班的人组。”

“比如？”

“咳咳。”男孩朝周围望了一圈，确定大家都没在关注他们这边后，才在Kyle的耳边轻声对他说，“Omega如果在班里找不到适合组合的人，可以报告老师然后跟别的班的人组。”

Kyle立马惊讶地看向对方，“你是Omega？！”

他说话的声音已经算很小声，不过惊慌的金发男孩还是怕他过大的情绪反应吸引来认识的同学，还是用手快速地捂住了他的嘴。

“我当然不是Omega。”

“那……”犹太人的视线更加不安地移向自己的幼驯染。

Kenny在接收到他传来的信号后，没有一秒迟疑地摇了摇头，并且表露出一副事不关己的模样，继续喝着自己手里的盒装牛奶。

 

Kyle的脸上瞬间划下两条黑线。

两个人都不是Omega，请问是鬼去申请的报告吗？

 

“其实是这样的，我跟你说了你千万不要告诉别人——”坐在他身边的金发男孩神情紧张地拉着他的衣袖，Butters的模样就跟小学时一样让人忍不住有想欺负他的念头，Kyle边感叹着估计他们这么多人里，也就Butters还跟从前一样，边听着对方在自己耳边说的话。

“老师们是不会特意去查我们的第二性别的 ，毕竟没人会想装成Omega，所以只要你说了自己是或者即将分化成Omega，就可以跨班组队。”

那么问题就来了，“你们两人中是谁去装的Omega？”

他一下就抓住了问题的重点，关键是他想不明白为什么班里的人选那么多，而Kenny和Butters却非要组在一起。那么也就是说其中一个人特别想要和另一人组队，才会演变成现在的结果了。

犹太人又向自己幼驯染飘去了疑惑的眼神，Kenny却把他直接无视了，一脸无所谓地划着手机屏浏览着金发女郎们的十八禁网页。

他又看向Butters，果然那人不自然地绕了几下手指，然后眼神躲闪着说道，“是我，是我提出来的。”

“哦……”

 

行吧，总有那么几件事会让人意想不到不是吗。

 

“话说你呢，你的合宿对象该不会是Stan吧？”Kenny终于舍得从那些黄色页面中抬起头加入到他们的谈话中，而且一来就把话头直接干脆地戳到了他的身上。

虽然对于对方能猜到这件事有点惊讶，不过仔细一想按照旁人的角度来看，Stan Marsh和Kyle Broflovski组队实在是正常不过了。他也就没怎么再遮掩，直接利落地回答了一句“是啊”。

对面人的眉头很快皱在了一起，Kenny的表情变得非常微妙，他把牛奶盒放在了桌上，然后神情严肃地对他说，“我劝你不要和Stan组队。”

“为什么？”

“因为——”金发少年组织了好一会儿的语言，却依然不知该怎么表达比较好。

Kenny猜到了自己这两个幼驯染的进度估计卡在了互相摊牌这一步，他不是月老也不想被卷进别人的麻烦事中，所以对感情这种事他选择事不关己地离得越远越好。

秉持着这个念头，他已经挂到嘴边的话又咽回了肚子里，那两人一个愿打一个愿挨，真要出点什么事儿也算是推动进度给造福了。

“没什么，你和Stan组挺好。”

Kyle一头雾水地戳着盘子里的东西，直觉告诉他对方绝对是在瞒着他什么，但那人又一副不想说的样子，显然就算是追问下去也问不出什么。

他其实并不是很饿，只不过如果再不吃些东西，估计身体会受不了。于是只能把一些尝起来也没什么味道的食物一股脑全塞进嘴里，味同嚼蜡地进食着。

身边的Butters突然把话题转到Tweek身上，这让他提起了不少兴趣。

“今天怎么不见Tweek？他不是有时候会和你吃饭吗，最近都没怎么看见他和Kenny你在一起了。”

犹太人这才想起Kenny与Tweek是同班同学，怪不得之前总是见这两人走在一起。说到底他对于身边人的关注度还是太少了，自己只一门心思全扑在了某一位黑发少年身上。

他随着Kenny手指向的地方看去，果然在食堂另一边靠窗的位置找到了那一抹金色的身影。

 

但那人的正对面似乎是……

 

“Craig！他怎么和Tweek一起吃饭，他们俩不是已经分手了吗？”Butters惊讶的声音比他心想的还要早出声，Kyle被突然提高的音量吓了一跳，随后也对这个问题疑惑起来。

但他很快就明白了这其中的原因，指不定两人的复合就在光明的前方了，这样一想其实得为那两人开心才对。如果真是那样，他和黑发少年制定的“互帮互助”协议得立马取消，毕竟他们交往了自己还去插一脚太说不过去了。

是呀，他该祝福那两人好不容易复合的关系，该和整个小镇的人一样愉快地重新挂起亚洲女孩们的画作。

但他在见到Alpha对其他人露出同样温柔的笑时，内心的烦躁程度达到了顶峰。

他甚至不知道为什么自己会这么难受，于是简单地把这归为了Omega本能的对于有过亲密关系的Alpha的占有欲在作怪。并且越想越觉得这个结论非常真实，他和Craig除了肉体上的关系外，两人的感情都不在对方身上，所以接下来只要废了那个可笑的协议，等他身上那股中和了自己味道的海盐气息消散后，就直接和那人说再见了。

“分手是分手了，但Tweek最近遇到了一些麻烦，总是容易被周围某些精虫上脑的人盯住，他需要一个Alpha的帮助。”

Kenny望着远处的那两个身影轻描淡写地说着，眼神偶尔飘过红发少年放空的脸庞，内心叹了口气，看来追求者三号的路途还非常艰难遥远。

“Tweek遇到麻烦了？”

“是呀，所以没有能比一个既是校草级别的大帅哥，又是已经分化为Alpha的前男友更合适的人选了。”

Kyle听完Kenny的描述后，感叹道白白嫩嫩又可爱的Tweek果然非常受人喜欢，即使是个Beta人气也依然居高不下，和总是被情书礼物塞满课桌的Craig还真是般配。不像他长这么大都没一个追求者，苦苦暗恋了那么久的人居然也有了真正喜欢的人，他该不会是史上第一个分化成了Omega还被剩下的可怜家伙吧？

“你说Craig和Tweek会不会是合宿的组合配对？”Butters八卦地提问，有些兴奋地想要拉入他们一起参与讨论这个话题。

 

“有可能。”“不会。”

 

Kyle与Kenny的回答几乎是在同一时间响起的，犹太人转头正对上幼驯染的眼睛，那双清澈的眼里只有没有一丝迟疑的肯定。

但为什么是不会？

他忍不住向那人问道，结果得到了一个将他之前思路全部打乱的肯定答案。

“因为Craig不喜欢Tweek，组队后是要两个人一起临铺睡觉的，按那个人的个性他绝对不会同意的。”

这一瞬间的信息量太过庞大，他瞬时爆发出了许多情感。Kyle疑惑着Kenny为什么对那两人的感情这么绝对，又重点地捕捉到了“临铺睡觉”这个关键词，上午在脑内脑补的画面再次翻涌出来，涨红了自己的整张脸。

犹太人突然拍桌站起身的动作，吸引了绝大部分食堂里人的视线，跟他同桌的两人早已静止了动作一脸神奇地盯着他看。

“我……”Kyle尴尬地朝周围望了一圈，结果却正对上窗边那两人的视线。

他丢人地立马捧起自己还没怎么动过的餐盘，对好友们说了句“我吃饱了”便仓皇逃离。

 

Kyle捧着自己的脸感到一阵火热，他急切地想要去找Stan问个明白，问那人知不知道组队要临铺睡觉的事。

可转念一想这对于男孩们而言又算得了什么，明明是件再正常不过的事，到他这里怎么就蒙上了一层说不清意味的滤镜。

他刚走出食堂门口就被身后追来的人抓住了手腕，犹太人被整个用力地转过身，映入眼帘的竟然是Alpha那张熟悉帅气的脸。

Craig还在喘着气，显然是匆匆跑过来的，他抓着Kyle的手非常用力，生怕一不小心对方就又会从自己身边逃走。

“你为什么跑出来，Tweek呢？”Kyle不解地问道，边打算想要掰开Alpha握着自己的手。

“你是不是生气了。”

“？？”

对方没理由的话让犹太人一阵疑惑，他被人一路带到了一处无人的走廊过道，正值午休时间没人会无聊地经过这里。

Craig放开了他的手腕，却没打算放开他的人。Kyle的手被那人温柔地牵着，虽然不清楚对方这么做到底是想要干什么，不过他还是依然乖顺地没去反抗。

“Tweek他……最近一直在被人骚扰，他让我帮他解下围，除此之外就没别的什么了。”

“那不是挺好的，我支持你！”Kyle想了一会儿，不知道为什么Craig要突然跟他解释这些，不过如果是复合过程中想要被人鼓励，他还是能够提供帮助的。

他又想了想，觉得自己说的好像有点少，于是补了几句，“凡事开头难，不要觉得不好意思，就算是重新追求也一定要认真对待，这样对方才能接收到你的心意，作为你的朋友我一定会支持你们的！”

Craig并没有他意料之中的愉快，反而不知为何脸上蒙上了一层黯淡的神情。那人注视着他的眼睛，右手轻抚上他的脸颊，“原来你是这样想的吗。”

 

“你还想要我做什么吗？”

 

他的这句话彷佛触动了对方的某一个开关，在他还没来得及看清对方脸上的表情时，嘴唇便被强硬地含在了Alpha的嘴里。

身体下意识地开始紧张，对方身上的信息素强硬地挤破他的肌肤和那股草莓气息纠缠在一起。

Craig锢着他的手吻了好一会儿，在他快要喘不过气之前将他放开了。少年抵在他的肩上，炽热的呼吸全部喷在Omega的锁骨处。

那个清冷的声音从他的胸前闷闷地传来，“如果我对Tweek做了这样的事，你会怎么样？”

这句话像盆冷水从他头顶瞬间浇遍了全身，Kyle整个人被钉在了原地，脑内不断重复循环着Alpha的这句话。

见他迟迟没有反应，Craig替他整理了下被弄乱的衣衫，“我去送Tweek回教室。”

在那人走远了后，Omega才一阵腿软地跌坐在走廊过道中。

 

喜欢Stan Marsh的过程是痛苦漫长的，Kyle Broflovski已经习惯了在孤独的夜里舔着心口的伤痕，又一次次没有自尊地重新喜欢上男孩。

就像自己对那人无终的感情，他原以为自己不会再痛了，早已结了疤伤口不会再流血。

可当Alpha说出那句话时，大脑涌现出的画面像是重击般让他说不出话来。

到此为止他已经无法确定，这究竟是不是出于Omega本能的占有欲。

喜欢Stan的痛苦像用针在他的心脏上戳出一个个小孔，那么在想象Craig与Tweek亲密的画面，就像用刀将他的皮肉一层层地切开。

 

他从来没有这般痛过。

痛得快要窒息。


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Kyle→Stan感情描写  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

“这是感冒药，如果受凉了提前吃一粒。”

“这是消毒药水，哦，这儿还有绷带。”

“这些我也不是特别清楚哪一瓶具体是什么，但都是维生素。”

“还有退烧药、止痛药、疼痛贴、痔疮栓剂，还有一堆我连名字都叫不上来的玩意儿。”

“……”

Stan Marsh二十分钟前终于在学校门口等到了他的SBF兼合宿搭档。只不过对方一副生无可恋的样子，以及肩上背着的那格外庞大的包非常引人注目。

他自然地接过了好友的包，在过手的瞬间，那宛如巨石般的沉重感让他不禁毫无预警地把包扔在了地上。

“Dude，认真的吗？”他忍不住挑眉问道，在他看来好友手上的那堆瓶子实在过于小题大做了，更别说还有地上的这个包也不知装了些什么。

Kyle看上去比他更加无奈，他扶额叹了口气，“我妈给我塞的，如果我没带上这些她根本不同意我来合宿。”

哦，原来这才是导致他们错过学校统一校车的真正原因。Stan一瞬间在脑内想象出Broflovski夫人在家门口，边提高音量边强硬地把东西一样样塞进好友怀里的场面，着实让人有些头疼。

他们为了这事错过了学校去往合宿地点的班车，现在该怎么到达那个偏僻地方成了个问题。

“打的吧，我家的车被我爸开走了。”Stan提议道。

Kyle刚想说自己家的车倒是还在车库里，虽然他并没有驾照，但Stan却已经可以独自驾车了。这又关系到另一个男孩们的攀比项目，如今没有驾照的人在学校里根本约不到女孩。Kyle为此被嘲笑过很多次，可他一门心思扑在自己的成绩上，还有就是他想去哪儿都有个帅气的小伙可以带他去，在学习紧张的时期里考驾照倒不是什么首要的事，何况他也不需要去约别的女孩。

不过当下回他家取车是不可能的了，要问为什么？

要是被他妈妈发现了，不，他妈妈绝对会发现……如果他们没登上学校的班车，打算独自开车去山里，好不容易得到同意的合宿活动一定会被取消，那说什么都晚了。

Kyle正打算叫车，一声响亮的喇叭声就从他们身后响起。太过突然的声音不禁让他吓了一跳，他还没转过身看看到底是哪个人，这么缺德地非要在他们正站着的空地后面鸣喇叭，旁边的Stan已经叫出了那辆车车主的名字。

 

“Craig？”

 

犹太人立马激灵地回头，一辆黑色的车瞬间映入他的眼帘，坐在驾驶座上那熟悉的脸庞搅得他头晕。

“你们也迟到了吗，要不要和我们一起去合宿那里？”比起黑发少年的声线更加清甜的声音从车里传来。

Kyle这才发现副驾驶座上还坐着别人，其实也不能说是“别人”，因为那个金发男孩就是Tweek。

那张明媚对他们笑着的脸庞同样看得他刺眼，这一刻有太多疑问盘旋在犹太人的脑中。他想冲过去把那个握着方向盘的人揪出来问到底怎么回事，可这太冲动了，他是发了什么疯才会有这样偏激的念头。

Stan轻扯他衣袖唤他名字的声音，让Kyle回过了神，“在想什么呢，我说搭Craig他们车也可以，你的主意呢？”

他的主意？他能有什么主意？

一切都是为了省钱。

在坐上后座的同时，犹太人给自己一遍遍地洗脑着。

 

学校定的合宿地点可以说是非常偏了，不仅在一座平时根本不会有人去往的山里，住宿的地方还是那种夜晚可能会发生点什么红色案件的老旧酒店。

对家长们宣称是，为了让孩子们体会到生活的不易，懂得珍惜和感恩现在所拥有的一切，从而使班级集体更加团结的活动之旅。这种说辞显然深得家长们的喜欢，除了个别正处于分化期身体不适的学生外，几乎是全校都参与的一次活动了。

Craig的手机里有着带队老师发过来的定位，他们的车不一会儿就开到了树林里，接下去的泥路就非常狭窄了，就连导航上都没显示有这条路，要是这时从正面迎上来另一辆车估计会僵持很久。

Kyle无聊地观察着前面两人的举动，Craig正专心开着车，而Tweek则是时不时刷着自己的推特。

自从小时候那次有关他的推特事件后，Tweek便偶尔会在自己推上发一些自做小甜点的图片，居然意外收获到了一批粉丝，久而久之也成了一个美食推主。

不得不说，前座那两人的相性度实在太高了，那些亚洲女孩们确实有眼光，就只把那两人放在同一个空间里，各种浮想的事件都有可能发生。他只是在车里看着他们偶尔聊上一两句的画面，居然都能脑补出婚后二人去超市采购的美好场景了。

 

[如果我对Tweek做了这样的事，你会怎么样？]

 

这句话瞬间在Kyle脑内闪过，随之而来的是那些混乱的记忆不受控地在大脑里乱飞。内心一种奇异酸涩的滋味逐渐蔓延，他说不清自己现在究竟是什么感觉，有些晕车，可能快要吐了。

“我昨天没睡好，借我靠一下。”

Stan的声音适时传入了他的耳朵，那股清脆的声线抚平了他混乱不堪的思绪，并且从右肩上传来的另一个重量，使他根本没有精力再去思考乱七八糟的事。

Stan Marsh在枕着他的肩休息。

对方身上淡淡的酒味在他的鼻尖环绕，犹太人感觉自己的肾上激素突然飙高。明明在这之前也有过类似的情况发生，当时是怎么安然度过的？

他急需要这个答案，因为他现在感觉非常不自在。从Stan身上传来的气息差点把他灌醉，不知为何明明那人没沾酒精，身上都会有股淡淡的朗姆酒味道。

Kyle鼓起勇气轻轻偏过头偷看了少年一眼，紧闭着的漂亮的眼轮廓都是那么完美，还有随之轻颤着的睫毛，往下是对方挺拔的鼻梁与……

他的偷看计划在这被打断，因为前面的司机突然来了个急刹车，他随着惯性整个人拍在了驾驶座的后背上。

Stan是彻底清醒了，他的脑袋不幸撞在了前面的靠椅上，正揉着额头非常不爽地问，“发生了什么？”

“刚跑过一只狗。”当事人语气很平淡，丝毫没有对刚才那个急刹车有抱歉的意思。

Kyle忍不住朝车窗外看去，周围全是大片的树林，奇怪的是连只鸟都没看见，更何况是狗。

可Tweek却转过身对他们说，“是只小狗，可能迷路了吧。”

Tweek的可信度显然比另一位车技糟糕的司机高不少，这件事就暂时过去了。Stan被这一下弄得完全清醒，开了部电影和好友共用一对耳机便兴致勃勃地看了起来。

镜子里后座的那两人再次依偎在一块儿，Alpha的眉头又皱了起来，用力地差点把方向盘卸下来。

正想着这次该是一只猫还是几头猪路过，坐在副驾驶座上的男孩却轻声对他说道，“不行哦。”

Craig偏过头对上对方那双湛蓝的眼睛，Tweek对他比了个叉，这个动作是在他们常年默契的交往中形成的暗号，不仅示意着不能这样做，还意味着这实在是太逊了。

在收获到对方一枚鄙视的眼神后，黑发少年不满地收起了自己幼稚的报复手段。他决定不再往镜子那边看，或许该提前拆了它才是正确的选择。

好在狭窄的林间小路并没有其它的分道，一路开到底就是合宿地点了。只不过这个开的过程持续了不短的时间，等他们总算是到达后，太阳已经快要落山了，天空被染成了一大片的红，带队的老师早已在酒店门口等了他们一天。

车子停在了不远处校车的旁边位置，Tweek松开了安全带活动了下身体，意外瞥到了镜子中后座那两个靠在一起睡着了的脑袋。

Kyle正垂在Stan的颈窝处，他的肩上还挂着对方即使睡着了也不舍得放下的手。

Tweek转过身将那副画面亲眼印在脑内，那两人依偎在一起的模样不禁让人感叹互为SBF之间的羁绊太过美好了。

Stan与Kyle就如男孩们常年的玩笑那般，仿佛生来就是为了遇见对方的存在。

不仅是相貌，性格，还是就连呼吸都能融合在一起的现在这一时刻，金发少年不得不承认，他很羡慕，羡慕那两人彼此间无可取代的感情。

 

“他们还真是般配啊……”Tweek忍不住说出了心里话，一时不忍心将后座的人唤醒。

“我能感受到他们一定是互相喜欢的，只不过在他们之中的误会和阻碍越来越多。”说着，他看向依然坐在驾驶座上没有任何反应的Alpha。

Craig只是静静地看着前方，他不敢去对上金发少年的眼睛，那明亮湛蓝的眼瞳就像是一面明镜，将他最为丑陋的一面毫无遮掩地映照出来。

他可以被所有人误解，包括Kyle Broflovski，可却唯独不想在Tweek面前把自己的阴暗面完全剖析。

这根本就是自欺欺人的表现，因为没人会比对方更加了解自己。只有Tweek得知他那些肮脏的念头后，还依然选择站在他的身边。但这反而造成了黑发少年愈加严重的恐惧与不安。

 

“你知道的。”

 

不，他不想再听下去。

 

“Kyle其实根本就不需要你的信息素。”

“他和Stan为什么会变成现在这个尴尬的局面，是因为你。”

“你强行介入了他们之间，用自己的信息素禁锢住了Kyle。”

“如果你继续这样下去，他会恨你的。”

 

“Craig，Kyle会恨死你的。”

 

一句句像刀的话语将他的皮肉一层层剥开，最后摆在他眼前的就是自己那颗已经染得乌黑的心脏。

Craig回过神才发现自己出了一身冷汗，他抓着方向盘的手颤抖着，平时的冷静毒舌，在这一刻想要出口反驳些什么却毫无头绪，因为对方所说的话根本找不到任何破绽可以回击。

Tweek说得很对，他就是这么一个肮脏的窃贼。

可是——

 

“我宁愿被记恨，也不能接受Kyle Broflovski的生命中没有我。”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Cartman→Kyle感情描写  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

“Kyle Broflovski在吗？”

“请问Kyle Broflovski在不在？”

A班的带队老师是一位年轻的女教师，棕色的短发非常干练，曾经教过他们班一学期的选修课。

虽然是带队老师，其实在这次的合宿活动中不会和他们有过多的接触，毕竟他们班的某一些“问题学生”曾不小心将汽油泼在了她身上，好在最后没发展成为之前另一位幼儿园老师的悲惨结局，可着实也把她吓了个不轻。

她站在A班合宿集合地点的一百米开外，不敢再更加靠近，只能和他们隔着一段距离对着喊话，“我找Kyle Broflovski有点事，请问他在哪儿？”

“Kyle刚出去上了个洗手间，老师。”见他们班其他人都静止在原地没人答话，Butters忍不住开口道。

“好吧，请转告他一会儿来老师们的休息室找我。”说完，她只留下了个落荒而逃的背影。

于是，当Kyle回到自己班集合地点时，接收到的消息还以为自己是惹出了什么麻烦。

他早该想到南方公园的人最喜欢的就是添油加醋，要不就是扭曲事实。一时间从“犯上大事”到“杀人埋尸”的这种字眼都冒了出来，使他去找老师的途中胡思乱想了一大堆，甚至在这匆忙的时间里给自己编好了几个完美的开脱借口。

 

“你别紧张，其实我找你只是因为一件简单的事。”他们的带队老师对于Kyle的印象还不错，毕竟成绩优秀的孩子到哪儿都受欢迎，更别说还外加长得好看这一条件。

“是这样的，我们随机抽查抽到了你，发现你的第二性别……”她朝周围望了一圈，确定没有其他人在往他们坐着的这块地方偷看，才降低音量继续说，“你是Omega。”

Kyle早就料到了会有这个情况发生，毕竟要是有人刻意去调查，第二性别这种东西根本瞒不过。他的体检单就是最直接的证据，更何况学校还留了备份。

只是对于学生们的第二性别这么重要的事，犹太人不免想要吐槽，只用随机抽查会不会太过于随便了……

他没有表现出太多的惊讶，就只是多眨了几下眼，“所以……？”

“学校有意给Omega们单独划出了一间房间。”

话都说到这份儿上了，犹太人再怎么没眼力价也明白了校方的意思。

这样的做法虽然保证了Omega的人身安全，但如果选择了那个房间，也就是向所有人证实了自己Omega的身份。

这对于好不容易争取到与Stan Marsh成为搭档机会的暗恋者而言，是件糟糕透顶的事。他不想要放弃掉这么一个绝佳促进感情的机会，更何况他的发情期刚过，而Stan作为Beta对他没有什么严重的威胁性，此时应该不会再出现信息素失控的情况。

“我依然想要与现在的合宿搭档在一起。”他的话干脆利落，语气强硬地似乎没有什么再商量的余地。

“事实上我们大致调查了A班将要跟你睡在一起的男孩们，他们的第二性别预测分化有将近百分之九十都是Alpha，可以说你在这样的环境里，是绝对会被影响的。”

Kyle粗略地想了一下，如果真是百分之九十，那自己确实就是块被扔在狼堆里鲜肉了。

Stan作为同样独特的Beta，听起来还真是有些悲惨。假如真发生了信息素失控事件，被那么多Alpha的信息素围攻，估计他当场就会瘫倒在地，不仅他自身会受到伤害，Stan说不定也会被牵连。

 

好吧，他妥协了。

 

见犹太人还不算太顽固地接受了她的意见，老师总算松了口气。她也不想要将他们之间的关系弄得太僵硬，便又提出了另一个可实施方案。

“你放心，那间房间对外并不会特别说明什么，除了你们没人会知道那是Omega们的避难所。”

“如果你实在不愿意与现在的搭档分开，是可以和对方一起住进去的。只要那人不是个Alpha，我相信Kyle这么聪明的孩子也不会和一个Alpha组队的对吧？”老师的笑从刚才在他点头后就挂在了脸上，整个人看上去心情很不错。

这么诱人的条件没理由不接受不是吗？

既保障了自身的安全，又可以和Stan继续组队，还能够远离班上那些吵闹的家伙，简直是一举多得的决定。

Kyle非常欣然地接受了对方的提议，并且在晚饭之前回到集合地点找到了Stan，把人拉着将他们的行李全部搬到了那一间特别的房间里。

Stan当然有疑问，不过被犹太人看似随意，事实上已经在内心模拟过好几遍的完美理由给说服了。Kyle的话他总是能够轻易地相信，或者说他从不会去多余地质疑他的SBF所说的话，这几乎成了他们间一个互相信任的标志。

 

晚饭是整个年级的人聚在酒店餐厅里一起进行的。说好听点是“餐厅”，其实也就是一个加大空间版的学校食堂。可环境却比他们学校的还要糟糕，老旧的墙上都出现了黑乎乎的裂缝，里面似乎居住着什么不明生物。

Kyle一进到餐厅就闻到了一股飘浮在空气中难闻的味道，那像是潮湿的木头放久了后发霉的气味，配合上长着青苔的褪色老墙还真是别有一番风味。

Stan在晚饭前又被叫走了，这次是他们橄榄球校队的教练找了过来，打算趁着这次合宿额外组织一次体能训练。这对于学生们而言并不公平，毕竟在其他人去往森林探险的时间，Stan他们得绕着酒店先跑十圈，然后再做些枯燥无味的训练动作。

那人非常不情愿地被老师拉走，强行去开了个关于校队训练的简短会议。虽说是“简短”会议，不过Kyle心里很有数，这估计一时半会儿也结束不了。在某次他打算等好友一起回家，但那写作十分钟读作一小时的真实时长让他吃到了教训。

他进餐厅的时候已经走完了一批人，第二批人不是很多。比起吃饭，青春期的孩子们总是会把多余的精力放在探险活动上。

Kyle端着盘子找了个没人的桌子坐下，老旧的木头椅子在他坐下的同时，发出了一声悲惨的哀嚎，让他不禁有一种或许下一秒这椅子就会散架的错觉。

盘子里的东西既算不上味道好，份量又少得可怜，犹太人甚至开始怀疑这是不是校方幼稚的阴谋论。想把他们放在山里饿几顿，回去就会感谢那些食物的来之不易。

 

他勉强把一半的食物下了肚，不过剩下的另一半他实在吃不下了。

因为Eric Cartman不知为什么强行坐在了他对面。

 

“好久不见Kyle，我想你应该不介意和你的好朋友叙叙旧。”

 

犹太人刚想出口反驳他们是哪门子的“好朋友”又叙的哪门子的“旧”，但一想到这跟以往没什么区别的无意义斗嘴正如了那个人的愿，便闭嘴低下头专注地给自己盘子里的那块火龙果挑籽。

从以前到现在，只要Kyle Broflovski和Eric Cartman的名字放在一块儿，几乎所有人都心知肚明绝对会有一个大事件即将发生。

相比他与其他同学的关系，他和Cartman可以说是这么多年来唯一一对不怎么变化的死对头。那个自称“只是骨架大”的死胖子，依然毫不厌烦地对他进行着各种嘲讽，而他随着年龄增长逐渐沉着下来的性子，在Cartman面前又会变回那个一点就着的火爆脾气。

那个人是他在镇上最讨厌的人没有之一，但又不得不承认在以往的某些离谱事件中，那人确实救过他很多次（虽然只是宣称如果嘲讽对象死了生活会稍微变得无趣）。

每次和Eric Cartman扯上关系都没什么好事，他现在只想快点离开这里。

自从上次在这个人面前以反讽的语气间接承认了自己的第二性别后，他就觉得这人开始变得奇怪。

Cartman不再用以往那么激烈讽刺的口气对他说话，这像是回到了他们小时候的一段时间里，那人对他展露出的腻歪样子非常欠揍。犹太人宁愿听着从前那些对他阴阳怪气的话，也不想要眼睛和耳朵双重受到污染。

“我知道你搬进了那个房间，所以说……你真的是Omega？”

Kyle手上的叉子一顿，他抬头看向坐在对面的那个人，可以说是表情十分得丰富。那张比起他多长着一半肉的脸正扭曲着，眉毛一上一下地皱在一起。

他看起来非常想要犹太人的一个答复，但可惜Kyle Broflovski绝对不会在他的面前，再对有关于自己第二性别的问题作出什么反应。

 

“我上次的那些都是气话，你知道的吧？我想我的好哥儿们不会是那些娇滴滴的小Omega。”

“这实在是太逊了，没人会想要和一个满脑子都是Alpha精液的Omega做朋友，他们从来都是只配躺在床上捧着他们的大肚子。”

“Kyle，你不是那样的对不对？你的第二性别预测单上是Beta，告诉我是不是这样？”

 

Cartman边说着，眼神边环顾着周围，生怕自己刚才对好友说的话被偷听了去。

这严重关系到自己与Kyle的清白，如果犹太人真的是Omega，那这么多年来肯定有幻想过自己被他操得满身精液的画面，跟他斗嘴的时候或许会有非常舒爽的快感，坐在一起打游戏“偶然”摩擦到胳膊的瞬间，说不定都在强忍着想要扑到他身上的欲望。

Kyle这么多年来难道都在想着这样的事吗？出于不能对好友出手，不想和他决裂的念头，一个人默默忍受了这么多。

 

而他居然……

居然对那些画面完全没有任何抗拒的感觉！

 

甚至在内心更加期待着犹太人冲破阻拦，释放最真实的渴望扑进他怀里的模样。那人可爱的脸颊会泛起一层粉，总是带着怒意的眼睛在这时只剩下少年害羞的涩意。两瓣红润的唇开口也不再是辱骂他的话语，而是深情温柔地唤着他的名字。

背景音乐响起，Cupid me朝他们两人放着箭雨。

 

“OK，Kyle，我会对你负责的。”

“……你知道自己在说什么吗？”犹太人不爽地甩开了对方莫名其妙握住他的手，眼里的鄙夷尽数显露。

“唉——”那人叹了口气，随后用一种怜悯的眼神看向了他，“Kyle，你能自己走到现在很不容易，接下来就放心地交给我吧。”

“哈？”

 

先不说他和Eric Cartman那常年又臭又硬的关系，对方作为一个都能被他一拳打倒的弱到死的Beta，居然还有脸说出“放心交给我”这种没一点儿自知之明的话。

“谢谢关心，不用麻烦你了。”他几乎是咬着牙吐出的这句话。

但对方似乎并没有退缩的打算，Kyle的手里被塞进了一瓶温牛奶，是酒店里售卖的当地产品，意外很受学生们的欢迎，他们刚到没多久就售空了。

他复杂地看着自己手里的那瓶牛奶，说实话他有些怀疑对方会在这里面加些什么奇怪的东西。

“只是友好礼物，我想你该不会拒绝吧？”Cartman对他的语气从未有过像现在这般温柔，这简直根本不像他。而越是这样怪异的表现，让犹太人就愈加警惕。

“行吧我接受了，但要是被我发现你有什么奇怪的主意，我就打爆你的头。”

他原以为对方会被挑衅地立马反击，可即使是这样，Cartman也依然没有什么特别的反应。他向Kyle道了晚安（虽然用了“我亲爱的Kyle”这个恶心人的前缀）就离开了，走到门口的时候竟然还转过身朝他挥了挥手，不得不说那扭捏的姿态显得非常滑稽。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Kyle→Stan感情描写  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

当Kyle洗完澡回到那间房间时，他发现自己的床铺不知被谁已经铺好了。

房间的光线很暗，最主要的灯光来源已经因为老师们的强行断电而熄灭。他按亮了手机锁屏，果然时间已经过了十点。

其实在平常这个时间根本没人会真正睡觉，就算是强行把电断了，房间里也依然还是亮着电子设备的屏幕光。

他小心翼翼地踮脚绕过别人的床铺，来到了自己和Stan行李摆放的位置上。果然替他整理好行李和床铺的人就是他的好友。Stan看上去很累，此时已经倒在被子上睡着了。

Kyle借着手机微弱的光勉强看清了那人的五官，他拨了拨好友眼前略长的刘海，贴心地替那人盖上了被子免得着凉。

睡梦中的Stan非常乖巧，该说是可爱过头了，让起身就起身，让翻身就翻身。盖好被子后还拉着他的左手不愿松开，犹太人一度怀疑好友究竟有没有睡着，因为他用了些力气都没法把自己的手从那人手里解救出来。

但Stan看上去实在太疲累了，紧皱的眉头仿佛在梦里还经历着什么恐怖事件。Kyle只好叹口气，由着对方依依不舍地攥着他的手。

 

“Kyle？”

 

犹太人立马应声回头望去，在那被微弱光线集中的黑暗处，呼唤他名字的是一个熟悉不过的身影。

他眨了眨眼确认自己没看错人，“Tweek？”

金发少年在得到他的回应后绽开了一个好看的笑容，那人急切地绕过了其他人的床铺来到他面前。

“原来你也在这儿，我还以为按照你的性子是不会选择来这里的。”

“我被抽查中了，没办法。”他无奈地耸肩，视线从Tweek的脸上不自觉地转移到对方那开口过大的领口。

从他这个正面的视角，能够轻易地看清对方胸前大片大片白皙的肌肤，不知道是不是因为刚洗完澡的缘故，从那人身上飘来的奶味非常浓厚，让他有种整个人被泡在奶瓶里的错觉。

他感觉自己身体内的某一处地方发生了变化，被对方身上的味道勾得十分奇怪。Tweek在他的印象中从来都是天真可爱的，另外就是儿时对方敏感的神经质表现，还有时不时刺人耳膜的尖叫声。

可从来没有过像现在这般的，他似乎看到了Tweek的另一面，一个只属于他清纯性感的形象。

犹太人紧张地都不敢随意呼吸，头疼地下意识和那人拉大了距离。

Tweek倒是没发现面前人不寻常的地方，他的视线从Kyle被牵扯着的手望去，一路移到了另一边正熟睡的人身上。

“你果然和Stan是一组啊。”

不知为何，Kyle从对方的语气中听出了一些羡慕之情。他迟顿地反应过来朝周围望了一圈，直到并没有搜寻到Alpha的身影后，才总算松了口气。

不过他又后续反应过来，自己为什么要松口气？

出于好奇，没错就只是出于好奇而已，他向那人开口询问了下，“你没和Craig一组吗？”

而Tweek却像是听到了什么不可思议的事，疑惑地看着他，“我当然没和Craig一组，我怎么能和他一组，他是Alpha。”

Kyle刚想追问为什么是Alpha就不能一组，他印象深刻地记着Tweek是个Beta，如果想要和Alpha成为一组也是没什么大问题的。

对方在他开口之前就指了指不远处的一个位置，在那儿正躺着一个男孩玩着手机，不过由于背对着他们，所以具体的长相犹太人没法看清。

“我和班上的同学分成了一组，他也是Omega。”

Kyle点了点头算是理解了，心里莫名庆幸着这样的Tweek没出现在Craig面前。否则连他这个Omega都快把持不住晕过去了，作为Alpha的那人在面对自己喜欢的人兼前男友时，估计不知会发生什么恐怖的情况。

Stan在这时候不安分地动了动，他眉头依然紧皱着，握着Kyle手的力气加大了些，或许是在睡梦中被他们的对话给打扰了。

Kyle回握住对方的手，没一会儿就感觉到那人渐渐安静了下来，像是感受到了好友还在身边的安全感，呼吸逐渐又变得平稳。

“我想我该回去了。”Tweek降低了音量，有眼力价地提出了离开，“那我就不打扰你们啦，晚安Kyle，祝你有个好梦。”

“晚安，Tweek。”

 

之前和人交谈的时候还没觉得什么，现在一切又恢复了宁静，不少人都因为疲倦撑不住把手机丢在了一边入睡了。在黑暗中，似乎自己不停跳动着的心跳声越加明显起来。

那一声声清晰的“咚”，使他把注意力不得不放在和对方互相紧握着的手上。Stan的手掌非常温暖，像寒冬带他逃离的太阳，仅仅只是这样简单的牵手，他的心跳频率都逐渐加快。

他努力催眠着自己不去在意那两只牵着的手赶紧入睡，或许一觉睡醒，他就不会再因为自己那不争气的单箭头暗恋而弄得独自尴尬。

他该想些其他事来转移注意力，比如最近发生了的其他比较在意的事。Kyle认真地闭眼想了想，然后没过多久就一脸生无可恋地再次睁开了眼。

最近确实是有很多让他非常在意的大事发生过，但那已经不再是只局限于他们以往的那些刺激的冒险，而是上升到另一个层面上的……成人话题。

天知道为什么他一闭眼想起的全是Alpha和自己发情期交合的画面，还是第一视角无比清晰的二次重播。

他感觉自己身上的那股燥热劲不仅没压下去，反而还尴尬地越提越热。

于是他只能强迫自己入睡，尽力不去想那些奇奇怪怪的画面。也许是白天花费的精力太多了，最终犹太人也没费太多的力气就进入了梦乡。

 

Kyle再次梦见了那一个熟悉的白色世界，和之前不同的是，他感觉不到任何寒冷的温度。

除了路边的雪和自己呼出的白气让他意识到自己身处冬季外，即使身上只穿着单薄的衣服，浑身还是热得不行。

他在梦里沿着那一条被白雪覆盖的街道走了很久很久，久到大概是过了半个小时，他也依然没看见街道的尽头。不过犹太人能够清晰地察觉到自己就是在梦中，梦里的世界也就没什么逻辑可循了。

Kyle下意识地去寻找那一抹黑色的身影，他朝周围望了一圈，各种被堆得精美的雪人全在那一瞬间涌现在他的身边。而在那之中的，则是那一个背对着他，和他现在的小个子差不多高的男孩。

无论是过了多久，无论是多少次再次梦见这个场景，他发现自己都无法控制住那颗快要跳出胸膛的心脏。

在那个瞬间，他似乎能感受到周围突然向他侵袭而来的凉意，刺眼的太阳光照射在眼前那一大片的雪地上，包括他的那个男孩。

男孩白嫩的双手被冻得通红，但还是依然倔强地拍打着雪人不平整的脸蛋。他蹲在地上捡拾着那些软绵绵的雪块，修整着那一个跟他差不多高的雪人。

Kyle就这么站在原地，直直地注视着前方那副温柔的画面。大概是又过了一会儿，在地上缩成一个小团子的身影才站起了身，像是意识到什么后朝他这边转过身。

耀眼的阳光撒在对方黑色的发丝上，那一片蓝印在了他的眼里。

他想起了，在遥远的记忆中找寻到了一个被他遗忘的地方。男孩穿着一件深蓝色的外套，虽然也十分单薄，所以他的印象中才会有黑夜里翻涌着波浪的海面。

他想跑过去紧紧地抓住男孩的双手，如果在一开始，他能够鼓起勇气追上去告诉对方自己是多么的喜欢他，那么他和Stan的开端就会变得不同。

 

Kyle Broflovski花了十几年的时间把自己浸泡在单恋苦涩的瓶罐中，每次在快要放弃的时候，男孩初见时闪耀的身影总是在脑海挥之不去。

他大概是病了，这种情感早已在时间的沉淀中化为了一种执念。

 

在无数次的梦里，他都想迈开脚步去追逐那个朝他离去的身影，可每次他都被定在原地，一次次看着对方无情地远离。

但这次不同的是，在男孩再一次转身离去之前，在那抹将他心脏吞噬的笑容绽放的瞬间，他鼓起勇气抬起脚步直直地冲向了男孩。

他们之间的距离像是缩短到一米之内，只不过短短的两步，他居然第一次触碰到了男孩单薄的身体。

那该是冰冷的，毕竟是在寒冷飘雪的冬季，可他触及到的肌肤温度却是火热的，从对方的指尖传来的体温烫得吓人，即便是这样，他也不想要松开这双自己好不容易握住的手。

 

即使这只是个梦境。

 

男孩没有说话，他也没有办法看清对方当时被逆光掩盖住的表情是如何的。这一切都是模糊的，在这个朦胧的梦里，他满足了自己的心愿，仅此而已。

但当他满足于此的时候，男孩却突然伸手将他抱在了怀里。从他眼前飘过的黑色发丝点缀着金色的光，鼻尖飘过一抹熟悉的气息。

他们之间的距离如此之近，可Kyle依然没法看清对方的面容，他似乎闻到了一股非常清爽的味道，这让他想起了海洋的湛蓝。男孩对他说了句话，但他什么都听不见，只能看到那人对他做了个口型。

 

随后他便被一股强烈的热流包围，白色的世界朝他远去，一片火红快要让他喘不过气。

他像是被推进了岩浆般，身体都要熔化，一股攻击性极强的气息从身体的每一个细胞强硬地钻进他的体内。大脑正在作着激烈的挣扎，已经安分的信息素被搅得一团乱。

感觉太过于真实，犹太人被惊讶得本能恢复了意识。可怕的是他发现这一切并不全是梦境，他身上确实热得恐怖，身下的床铺早已被汗水浸得湿透。

Kyle敏锐地察觉到了自己的信息素紊乱了起来，而Stan还是紧紧地牵着他的手，不过看起来表情也十分痛苦，估计是被他影响到了。他发现自己待在Stan的身边会非常难受，对方身上的味道会让他莫名变得痛苦。

如果是信息素紊乱期会对气味特别敏感，他事后一定要劝对方戒酒，那股绕在他身边的朗姆酒味道简直让他生不如死。

他没法再在这里待下去，现在急需要一阵冷风把他吹得清醒。犹太人花了很大的力气去掰开好友牵着自己的手，等他终于是解开了两人紧握的手时，心里又不由得涌上一阵失落。

这是种他自己也道不明的感觉，不知为何，他总有种奇怪的预感，让他潜意识觉得在这之后会有什么大事发生，可身体的难忍让他没法分出多余的精神进行正常的思考。

 

最终，他踏着圆月撒在地板上清冷的月光，离开了Stan Marsh，关上了那扇门。


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Kyle→Stan感情描写  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

他的意识逐渐清醒，身体难耐的燥热也渐渐消散，在走廊转悠了大概四五圈后，才感受到了深夜的冷风吹进衣摆的凉意。

可冷静下来后，内心的寂寞感却越加明显，Kyle知道自己想要什么，现在最需要的又是什么，只不过碍于面子他也不好意思再去找某个人解决问题。

但心里是这么想，身体却无比诚实地在他还没反应过来时，人就已经站在了C班男生房间的门口。

他纠结了大概五分钟，傻傻地愣在原地盯着那个门把手。期间有人路过走廊偏过头神奇地望了他几眼，然后被他气鼓鼓地瞪了回去。

仔细一想他也没别的地方可去，Stan那边回去也是失眠，他更不可能去找Cartman，唯一的办法就是来找C班的某个Alpha借宿一晚。

想到这儿，Kyle第十次往自己身上闻了闻，确定信息素已经平稳了下来后，才总算把手搭在了门把上，小心翼翼地转出了一个弧度。

 

他先朝里面望了一眼，和他之前所在的房间不同的是，C班的男生房间简直吵闹得不像话，就算被强制熄了灯，各式各样的电子设备也把房间内照亮得基本没有通行障碍。

不愧是精力旺盛的男子高校生们，比起他那圈基本没啥体力的Omega而言，估计就算是熬通宵，第二天他们也能爬起来继续去森林进行探险活动。

Kyle踏进了房，虽然刚开始有些不自然，但是很快他就发现根本没人会注意他这边。大部分人都忙着线上组队游戏，而且进进出出去洗手间的人其实不少，在他在门口纠结的工夫里，就有两三个摔门赶去解决生理问题的。

整个班的男生房间比起单独被规划出来的Omega们的房间大上许多，人数又多，Kyle往里望了两圈也没见着那个熟悉的人影。

他开始有些不安分地扯了下自己睡衣的下摆，因为他察觉到了弥漫在空气中的那团混乱的信息素。无论这些人有没有经历过分化，单就处于这样一个多人密集的空间里，Omega对于气味敏感的本能就让他变得焦躁不安。

更何况他刚经过了一场莫名的信息素紊乱，这时有些心慌也在情理之中。好在那些混在一起变得古怪的味道也不是全然让人恶心的，犹太人巧妙地在那之中抓住了那股标记了自己的海盐味。

他朝着那抹气味寻去，急切的动作让他差点踩在别人身上。Kyle大概绕过了两排的人，才终于在第三排的中间位置找到了Alpha熟悉的身影。

Craig正穿着他的睡衣趴在床铺上打游戏，跟他睡在一起的人是同班的Clyde，估计那人才是Alpha真正的同组搭档。他早该想到的，比起Tweek而言，Clyde才更加有可能会是对方的同组人选，毕竟他们从小学起关系就十分不错。

那两人的手机屏幕非常亮，Clyde正激烈地边连着麦，边和身边的Craig讨论战术。他们周围还有一个床铺是空着的，不过并不是没人睡在那里，而是床的主人此时不知去向了何处。

Kyle猜测那极有可能是Token的床位，因为在那边上正躺着无视周围噪音已经入睡的Jimmy。那四人组上了高中后还能分在一个班里，这一点倒是让他有些羡慕，不过仔细想来他和Stan这么多年几乎没被分班的问题为难过，已经算是十分幸运了。

他站在离他们七八米远处的地方不知该不该继续挪过去，显然这不是一个很好的融入时机，犹太人换位思考了一下，要是自己在打游戏的时候被人打扰，估计他会暴躁地抄起手机砸人头上。

可就这么傻站在这儿也不是个办法，他独自在原地纠结了一会儿，没过多久便发现自己的那些所谓纠结根本就是多余的。

 

有种神奇的东西叫做AO间的心灵感应，这没有办法用语言明确地表达出其中的含义，不过就在那一个瞬间，Kyle Broflovski似乎切身体会到了那种奇妙的感觉。

Alpha撑起了身朝他的方向望来，那透过玻璃窗打在对方被子上的月光，在黑发少年起身的瞬间照在了那如黑珍珠般漂亮的发丝上。

Craig在见到他的那刻眼里亮了起来，他有些疑惑，不过更多的是高兴的情绪从那双金色的眼中溢出来。

他感觉自己的呼吸都像是放慢了般，一时间空间里的声音逐渐远离了他，只剩下少年朝他伸出的手，还有对方那张俊美的脸上忍不住流溢出的笑意。

全身都在渴望的那股熟悉的气味正向他奔涌而来，Kyle不自禁地朝那人小跑过去，途中被不知是谁的腿绊了一下，不过那已经无所谓了。

 

他喘着气来到黑发少年的面前，脸颊的温度升高，心脏止不住地在他的胸腔里乱窜。

Craig背对着Clyde掀开了另一边的被子，Kyle没多想就顺着那人的床铺轻手轻脚地爬进了被子里。

他几乎是立马用力抱住了Alpha，把脑袋埋进对方胸膛，在那具充满着诱人气息的身体上大口呼吸了好几下。

 

Craig没阻止他，他当然不会去阻止犹太人想对自己所做的一切行为。相反他爱极了Kyle这种像是对他撒娇的举动，这让他感觉自己是被充分需要着的。

他不清楚为什么Omega会在这个时间点来找他，并且完全没跟他事先打过招呼。不过这倒也符合那人的性格，从来都是想做什么就先做了。

Omega在钻进他被子的瞬间就整个扑到了他身上，他感受到了对方在汲取自己的信息素。

Kyle Broflovski在渴望他，这一点认知不断在他的脑海放大。

他强忍住体内想把人按在床上吃干抹净的本能，在回抱住对方的同时，空出只手替那人盖好了身上的被子以防着凉。

Kyle穿在身上的睡衣不仅薄，还沾满着专属于Omega的草莓气息。Craig低头看了看那颗埋在自己胸前的红色脑袋，这使那人看上去更像颗鲜嫩的草莓，让人忍不住剥开外衣去尝尝里面的甜美滋味。

他被那颗可爱的脑袋蹭得发痒，但他此时非常明白，自己痒的不仅是胸口的那一块地方。

没人能比Craig Tucker更清楚Kyle Broflovski尝起来究竟是什么滋味的，就连那人的SBF也不会懂得。那不仅是诱人的果味，而是一种让人上瘾的毒品。

少年将手从对方的脖颈一路顺着脊椎骨探进睡衣里，他轻轻揉捏着Omega没什么肉的腰肢，细细感受着那人细滑的肌肤。

 

犹太人没有一丝厌恶的反应，倒不如说在此时Alpha的爱抚给了他绝佳的安全感与满足感。他感觉自己活了过来，全身都像是重生般，血液在体内澎湃地流动着。

直到Alpha撩起他的睡裤边缘，轻轻按压了下自己的尾椎骨，他才终于反应过来两人现在的处境有多尴尬。

Kyle立马将自己从对方身上扯开，红透的双颊使他没什么勇气去对上Alpha火热注视着自己的眼睛。

要是他们在这里擦枪走火绝对会是件后果不可估量的大事件，精虫上脑的Alpha他不是没见识过，他该早点注意到的！

他正打算将两人的距离再拉大些，不过对方显然没给他这个机会。

Craig很快就夺取了主动权，他握住了Omega的手腕，将人一下子再次拉进怀里，而后那个清冷的声线犯规似的对着他的耳廓说。

 

“Kyle不足。”

 

他的耳朵被那人吹出的气弄得有些痒，Omega本能地挣扎了一下，不过就连这个挣扎的动作都被无情地镇压了。

“让我好好抱抱你。”Craig比起刚才更加贴近了他的身体，两人不一会儿就以一个擦枪走火度十级的暧昧姿势紧抱在一起。

他还没从对方该怎样才算抱完的问题中纠结出答案，就听见那人又再次轻声地开口，“我想摸摸你，可以吗？”

 

当然……！！

 

为什么那个人能够这么平静地说出这种话，犹太人只觉得自己的耳朵快红得爆炸，他没什么自信在Alpha触摸自己身体的同时能不起反应，毕竟是一个年轻正常况且正处于青春期的Omega身体，只是和黑发少年靠在一起，从对方身上不断飘进他鼻腔的信息素都让他的大脑昏昏沉沉。

他发现自己根本没有办法说出拒绝的话，因为某个恶劣的Alpha再次犯规地轻吻着他的额头。

那一下下从他的眉心一路亲吻到鼻尖，少年在他的唇上轻点了几下，却并不深入。他的心被轻挠了好几下，完全得不到任何爽快的纾解。

 

“如果只是摸一下的话，也不是不行……”

 

在这句话刚说出口的瞬间，犹太人便意识到自己刚才是说了什么没经过脑子的话。他根本不该答应这个要求的，因为Alpha绝不满足于只是单纯摸小手的程度。

果然那人立刻在他的下唇上轻咬了一口，紧接着舌头撬开了他的齿关，将那些还未来得及吐出口的拒绝话语全都堵了回去。

Craig的手非常热，游走在他的肌肤上一路烫得他全身轻颤。Omega已经分不清那究竟是对方手指的温度，还是自己过于兴奋的本能反应。

Alpha没一会儿便解开了他睡衣的扣子，将那碍事的布料撇在了一边，双手从腰际攀上他的胸前逗弄着那粉色的两点。

这完全不是正常的抚摸，Omega边承受着Alpha入侵式的深吻，边不满地在脑内吐槽着。Craig有技巧的爱抚让他的身体不一会儿就有了感觉，他逐渐沉迷在互相索取的游戏之中，软绵绵的手指也在那人的扣子上拨动着。

Craig的攻势从他的身前转移到身后，他轻捏着Omega圆润挺翘的臀肉，在满足手感的同时还不忘在口头上占他的便宜。

“果然比起Bebe描述的，实物更加美味。”

红发犹太人的脸颊涨红，他用了些力气推开了抱着自己的人，“你知道自己现在就像个流氓吗？”

“如果做流氓可以摸到Kyle Broflovski的屁股，我还是很满意这个称号的。”

 

那双在黑夜中漂亮得摄人心魂的金瞳直直地盯着他，Kyle在那双眼里看到了自己此时正难堪的脸。

那是只映照着自己的眼睛，满满的全都是渴望着他的信号。

他喜欢深蓝如海的宁静，喜欢了近于整整十四年的时间，他追寻着那一抹永远得不到的深蓝，却最终发现自己对于那一束金色的光更加没有抵抗力。

在Craig Tucker的面前，犹太人永远无法分清自己究竟是持有着怎样的感情，因为肉体总比大脑先一步地作出反应。就如此刻，他只想紧紧地抱住那人，想要与Alpha融为一体的念头占据了他的全部思想。

 

他们两人都在警告的边缘线停止了动作，即使身体变得异常燥热，可一旦在这个房间里做出什么事，后果都是不能所想的。

Craig闻出了Omega控制不住飘散在空气中甜美的信息素，他及时用被子将怀里人整个包住。这让犹太人感觉呼吸不畅，但没办法，现在的他就像个定时炸弹，在还未熄火前只能窝在Alpha的怀里。

他在那人怀里探出张脸，Craig低下头亲吻在他的唇上，两人交换着一个个不带情色意味的吻，试图平衡掉失常的信息素。

 

这份好不容易得来的美好氛围被另一人给打破了，Clyde用力地推了Craig两下，不满地问着为什么游戏中的角色没了动作。他大概慌慌张张地问了七八句，Craig才懒懒地开口。

“我困了，关手机了。”

“不是吧dude！”说着，他又不满地将话题转移到了另一个不在现场的人身上，“Token怎么还没回来，不是说只是聊天，他要和女朋友约会一整个晚上吗？”

确实那人在刚强制熄灯不久后就出房门了，这会儿还没回来估计是可能夜不归宿了，毕竟热恋期中的情侣们总是没什么时间观念。

“单身没人权，幸好你和Tweek分手了，不然就剩我一个实在太惨了。”说着，Clyde叹了口气又继续埋进了游戏里。

Craig有些窃喜，他蹭了蹭怀里人柔软的脸颊，Kyle已经疲乏地闭上了眼，待在Alpha身边的安全感是Omega最佳的催眠剂，那人吐在他锁骨处的呼吸逐渐平稳，看上去估计已经在坠入梦境的边缘徘徊了。

他很想出口反驳自己已经不算是单身，即使这是个肮脏可耻的行为，但他依然很得意。

 

他是个优秀的盗贼，偷走了世上最珍贵的宝物。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Kyle→Stan感情描写  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

Kyle是被一阵嘈杂的谈论声吵醒的，他的脑袋很疼，睡了一觉后仿佛加剧了这种症状。

他是在睁开眼的后一秒，才想起自己昨晚是来到了C班的男生宿舍。于是当他揉着眼睛面对眼前三个人默契地盯着他静止的画面时，空气都像是被这股突破天际的尴尬停止了流动。

“早上好Kyle，睡得如何哈哈——”打破沉默的是Clyde，那人挤出一个僵硬的笑向他打着招呼，试图缓解这个谜一样气氛，不过显然是多此一举。

犹太人瞄到了在他身旁的Token抬头望了天，估计不知该作何反应比较好，干脆就以逃避方式远离现实。

只有Craig跟个没事人似的，还是和以往一样动作利落地将外套披在了他的肩上，“小心感冒。”

这难道是感不感冒的问题吗……？

天知道他为什么忽略了这个问题，他昨天晚上究竟是怎么想的，怎么看来这里过夜都是一种自杀式的行为。

他不知道该怎么去解释自己突然出现在这里的理由，在这沉默的期间，Kyle也偷瞄了下另外两人的表情。看样子Craig在他醒来之前应该是有说明过什么，但具体是什么就不得而知了。

此时那两人的表情就只能用微妙来形容，按理说他该尽力去解释，但如果真的那么做了，反而会更加让人怀疑，于是聪明的犹太人最终决定——

 

“你们刚才在聊什么？”

 

他选择从根本上转移这个话题，接着朝Craig使了个眼色，内心已经跟他有些默契的Alpha很快就明白了他的意思。

“早餐的时候老师们集中去开了会议，好像昨晚发生了什么事情，合宿安排会有些变化。”

“没错没错。”话头被挑起后，Clyde很快便插嘴接上了，“官方消息老师们那边还没放出来，不过听女生们说好像是和Omega信息素失控有关的。”

信息素失控？

他突然有了种不安分的预感，潜意识告诉他这件事跟他脱不了什么关系。否则这也太凑巧了，昨晚他刚经历了一场莫名的信息素紊乱，今早就传出了这样的消息。

可他记得自己并没有完全失控才对，他在信息素泄露之前就找到了Alpha并且在这里过了一夜，按理说根本不会有什么影响到其他人的事发生。

“我再去找Bebe套点消息，顺便去女生们那里玩一会儿。”

“后面一句才是你的目的吧？”

“你女朋友不是也在那边吗，来来来我们一起去。”说着，Clyde挽起Token的胳膊把人强行从地上拉了起来。

Kyle头疼地看着那两人拉拉扯扯地消失在房间门口，低下头再次懊恼地在内心骂了自己一百遍。他看到了Clyde临走前使劲向Craig使眼色，那表情分明就是在向人邀功。

看来他做好的最坏打算已经是事实了，Clyde和Token估计是已经知道了，他和Craig那个不清不楚说起来还有些好笑的临时标记关系。

 

“要来点早餐吗，我帮你从食堂带了一份回来。”Craig适时将放在另一边的餐盘挪了过来，Kyle只看了一眼就觉得这份早餐丰盛到让他怀疑人生的地步。

他还印象深刻地记得昨晚自己那份顿味如嚼蜡的晚饭，嘴巴里唯一存留的滋味还是事后Cartman给他的那瓶牛奶。可眼前的这份早餐比起其他的可好上太多了，他不知道Alpha是从哪个窗口拿来的这些食物，光是看着食欲就立马涌了上来。

不过他才刚睡醒，必要的清洗工作一个都没开始。

“我先去刷个牙。”

那人在听完他的话后，不知为何拉住了他的手，然后一张帅气的池面脸庞不断地靠近他。犹太人下意识地向后仰去，疑惑地用手推着对方不让继续贴近自己。

他很快就发现对方的目标是自己的两瓣唇，内心的惊慌又多了几分，“喂，我还没刷牙！”

Kyle动作利落地用手捂住了那张逐渐靠近的脸，表面上气鼓鼓实际内心慌乱地只是想快速逃离那人身边。

Craig也没急着把自己脸上的那两只手扒开，他快速地抓住了Omega纤细的脚踝防止人半路逃跑，然后隔着手指缝隙边盯着某人染上粉色的脸颊，边轻舔着那人的手掌心，在对方颤抖着要把手伸回去的前一秒，抓着手腕成功把人扑倒在床铺上。

Omega在他身下眼神幽怨地和他对视着，“你能不能别总是耍赖。”

“我没有。”Alpha理直气壮地回答，“我只是想帮你的忙。”

“什么忙？”

“帮你刷牙啊，你都不用去洗手间了。”

“……”Kyle沉默了数十秒，一脸黑线地再次问道，“是我想的那个意思吗。”

“你想的什么意思？”Craig满脸笑意地剥开了他额前凌乱的红色发丝，然后不管他怎么挣扎顺着他的鼻梁一路亲吻到那两瓣略微有些红肿的唇上。

Alpha刚在那上面轻啄了两下就被用力地推开了，犹太人头疼地捂着自己的嘴巴，昨晚他们过多没节制的接吻让他的两瓣唇变得轻微地胀痛。

且先不说这个问题，就算Alpha打算和他来个激烈的早安吻，也不代表他能忍受一股奇怪的味道在两人嘴巴里乱窜。

“你都不嫌脏的吗！”

“为什么？”少年疑惑地眨了下眼，他只觉得对方说出的话过分可爱了，于是他挪到那人的耳边用只有两人能听见的音量说，“你发情期全身上下哪一处地方我没舔过，现在只是接个吻就害羞了吗？”

他确实是“害羞”了，没多加思考就一拳揍到了那张惹眼的池面脸上，然后没丢下一句话地起身向房门走去，把可怜的门板摔出了巨响，只留下作死的Alpha独自滚在被子上捂着脸。

 

出了C班男生房间的门，犹太人才发现外面简直热闹得不像话，怪不得房间里都见不着一个人影，合着全集中在了走廊里。

他们谈论的声音非常嘈杂，Kyle没法从那些零碎的声音中抓住什么重点，不过出现次数最多的就是“Omega”这个名词，估计就是Craig他们早晨同样在谈论着的那个话题。

他好不容易从那些人里挤到了自己的房间，却没想到那里已经被老师们拦出了一道红色的警示线。

很多人都伸着脖子想要看看房间里面发生了什么，在那之中他发现了一个熟悉的面孔，“Butters？”

“啊！Kyle是你，你没事吧！”对方在见到他的瞬间冲了过来，然后紧张兮兮地从他头顶到脚趾头都检查了一遍。

“发生了什么？”

“你不知道？你昨晚没在房间吗？”话说到一半，那人又想起了什么，“也对，如果你昨晚在房间里，现在根本就不会出现在这里了。”

这句话让脑袋还混浊着的犹太人突然清醒，他立刻抓住了面前人的衣服，把人用力地扯到自己身前问道，“Stan呢，里面的人现在在哪儿？”

Butters没立即回答，他犹豫了片刻，然后覆上了犹太人的手将人带出了吵闹的人群。

那人的表情十分微妙，似乎在纠结着将要说出口的话语，“虽然我也不是非常清楚是什么事，不过好像是有人故意引起信息素混乱，你也知道的那个房间……”

男孩顿了顿，回想起昨晚幸好他花了大力气总算把自己搭档约出去森林探险，这才让他们两人凑巧地躲过了这次的事件。先不说他自己，如果那个帅气的金发少年久违地遇上这样的事，估计得又一次地遭遇那份无法言喻的死亡苦楚。

 

“那个房间是与其他Alpha隔离了，可一旦有什么人混进去导致信息素混乱，这情况远比平常的Omega分化发情更加难以控制。”

“早上我们起来的时候，房间就被老师们拦住了，里面的人全不知去向，也没人知道究竟昨晚是发生了什么。不过有人从第一线得来的情报是，闻到了Alpha分化的味道，在那间屋子里。”

“其他我就不清楚了，如果你想知道更详细的内容，可以去找老师们问问。”

 

Kyle几乎是发着抖向另一处地方跑去的，他向Butters借了身衣服，在他与Kenny被临时安置的房间简单洗漱了一下后，便套着衣服急匆匆地跑了出去。

临走前Kenny拉着他的衣袖像是有什么话想要对他说，不过在看到犹太人那已经闪着水光的绿瞳后，又叹着气将人放走了。

他很快就在昨天的房间里找到了A班的带队老师，那人看上去非常憔悴，眼睛底下的黑眼圈也无心用化妆品遮起来。

老师们的会议室一直有人在进出着，而且不止有他们学校的带队老师，更多的是些陌生的面孔。

Kyle跟着一队穿着警服的人员进入了房间，当他出现在带队老师面前时，那人突然地愣了好几秒，随后瞪大了眼睛快速将他拉到了一边。

 

“Kyle？哦天是……Kyle Broflovski？”

 

犹太人的手被抓得生疼，那个女人在重复了他名字七八遍后才总算回过神，“太好了……真是太好了你没事。”

“老师，我只想知道昨晚究竟出了什么事，可以告诉我吗？”

面前人的表情在听到这句话后变得严肃，她闪烁着视线，慌乱地捏着自己衣服下摆的布料。

“信息素失控，在房间残留的味道里探测到了准确的Alpha分化的信息素，具体的我不能透露过多——”

“那他们人呢？现在都在什么地方！”

“……在医院。”女人的声音沉了下来，她的胳膊已经被犹太人强硬的动作抓住了两条红印，不过比起这些，她更担心的是自己的这份工作。

特殊房间隔离这个提案是她一手提出的，并且后续的实行也是由她去操办的，如果上头怪罪下来，这次的事件绝对会让她丢了饭碗。

而现在最严重的情况已经发生，那些事先预设好的预防措施早已没了用处，唯一可操作的事后处理方式绝不能再出错。

“我要去医院，现在就要去。”犹太人二话不说地转身就走，可他还没来得及出房门，两个体型比他壮上一圈的警卫就拦在了门口。

他疑惑地开口说明了自己打算出门的意向，不过并没有人理睬他。Kyle意识到了情况的不对劲，Omega的危险本能在他体内像是雷达般警示起来。

“你认为发生了这种事情，我们还会让人走出这片森林把消息带出去吗？”女人和之前完全不同的声音从他背后响起。他转过身对上那人盯在自己身上尖锐的目光，后背上逐渐冒出一层冷汗。

 

“放心，你的伙伴们都不会有事，但不听话的小孩我就不能保证有没有事了。”

 

他这才意识到，那些来来往往的人，已经把这片森林设成了一座牢。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Kyle→Stan感情描写  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

Kyle Broflovski在十分钟前被分配到了一位专属于他自己的监管员。

说得好听点是人身安全看护员，毕竟现在合宿地点所剩的Omega不多，算上他自己估计也就只有一只手数得过来的幸存数量，要是再发生点什么意外的事情，校方绝对没法再跟家长们交代。

而难听点则就是监管员，明面意义上的。

他起了不该起的念头，在那位始作俑者的带队老师面前，于是理所应当地被重点“保护”了起来。

但让他头疼的并不是往后日子里都会有个跟屁虫全方位无死角地盯着自己，而是这位监管者的人选是——

 

“我想我应该还没到非让学生会会长出马的程度……”

“你以为我乐意当这差事吗。”Wendy Testaburger正坐在他对面，用手里的叉子发泄似的戳着盘子里那块嚼不动的牛排。

 

这简直不能更糟糕了。

 

并不是说那位聪明机灵的黑发女孩他会有多讨厌（事实上单是Stan Marsh的女友身份就让他喜欢不起来），只是他实在是不习惯与Wendy相处，从前是，当然现在也是。

比起讨厌，Kyle面对那个女孩时，大多时候都是持着逃避的态度。他不想与Wendy起正面的冲突，也不愿和黑发少女有超出学习层面上的任何交流。

在Wendy Testaburger面前，他就只能是Stan Marsh的好哥儿们，毕竟人家才是被盖章的正牌女友。从小学到高中，这么多年来站在黑发少年身边的一直都是那个漂亮的女孩，即使他们两人分分合合了很多次，但每次几乎不久后又会当作无事发生地复合。

他们是绝配的，多次拿下了学校论坛模范人气情侣的第二名（摘取桂冠的则是Craig和Tweek），而他估计就只能在什么傻逼的好兄弟排行榜上见到自己和Stan的名字。

Kyle嚼了几下盘里的牛排，意料之中的就跟昨晚的晚餐一样一点味道都没有。他该和Wendy聊聊其它的话题，但仔细想来，这么多年来他和那个女孩的谈话，除了学习外最多的就是关于Stan Marsh。而眼下主动提起关于黑发少年的敏感话题显然并不是什么明智的举动。

好在不用他再费什么心思去缓和两人间奇怪的尴尬气氛，坐在对面的女孩就接着开口，“Kyle，说实话我并不讨厌你本身，但事实上不久前我才和Stan分手，所以在近段时间内我不太想见到你。”

犹太人疑惑地皱起了眉，实在想不明白自己与那两人之间的分手问题是有什么关联。

就算女生们之中有传言Kyle Broflovski暗恋Stan Marsh的事，可当事人一句话都没表态过，类似的传言像是Craig出轨Clyde的都不少，为什么Wendy会突然对他这么有敌意？

“我想你大概也不太会想要见到我，如果你也同意，我会把这份工作转交给别人。”

这句话一说出，Kyle便在脑内快速转了一圈这个转交职位的人选会是谁。他大致在Wendy的可选范围内排查了一圈，除了那个令人恶心的胖子外，总之是谁他都可以接受。

 

他默认了黑发女孩提出的过于偏激的观点，如果是另外哪个同学当着他的面跟他说这些话，那么很好，自己绝对是被对方讨厌了。

但在Wendy Testaburger这却不同，他们是同学，可更多的即使不明说，那层被勉强包在窗户纸下火药味十足的对立关系，让在场的两人都十分清楚自己该做什么，又该怎么不给自己找罪受。

“那就麻烦你了，会长。”他扯出一个淡淡的笑，刚想站起身礼貌性地送送用餐完毕的黑发少女，却被对方一只手给拦了回去。

“这声会长听着还挺刺耳的。”少女拨了拨自己的发丝夹在耳后，随即视线和那双漂亮的绿瞳相对，最终还是叹了口气软下了语气，“不过你要是有空来学生会帮我处理掉点杂务，我想我会更乐意跟你多聊聊天。”

Kyle只是笑笑，目送着女孩转过身身影消失在饭堂的门口。

他几乎是确定了那个女孩对自己的敌意，就算是没有那层暧昧的对立关系，单是把别人男朋友（前）送进了医院，这层好感度大概也加不起来。

 

学生会处理事务的速度一直很快，更别说这次是那位聪明的会长亲自动手给做的安排，刚过了下午茶的时间点，Wendy就派人来通知他新的人身安全看护员人选是谁了。

Kyle并不知道Wendy会拜托Bebe过来带话。这是当然的，如果他事先能得知这个消息，午休时间的午睡地点就不会选在C班的男生宿舍房间，并且一定会和Craig Tucker保持距离。

天知道当他被人从怀里唤醒后，面对着那个金发女孩向自己投来的诡异目光时，脸色究竟是有多难看。

犹太人无心再去找自己那顶不知道被他扔在哪里的帽子，匆忙从Alpha的怀里起身揉了几把乱糟糟的头发，所幸的是他在百忙之中检查了自己的衣领没有奇怪的开口，否则就真是怎么也洗不白了。

 

“我想我来的不是时候。”金发女孩尴尬地不知该站在哪里。

 

说实话在此之前，她还没想到Kyle Broflovski居然还能跟Craig Tucker扯上什么关系。这两人就像是身处两个世界的人，一个被称之为南方公园最有名的Gay couple，另一位则是自出生起彷佛就和另一个黑发男孩绑定在了一起。

她只是惊讶，在打开门的瞬间看到曾经自己短暂暗恋过的红发犹太人，乖顺地躺在那个黑发毒舌Alpha的怀里时，差点下意识地直接拍上了门。

一定是她开门的姿势不对，即使是这样，刚才出现在她眼前的那幅恐怖画面，依然在脑海中挥之不去……

 

Bebe Stevens知道Craig与Tweek分手的事，这件事可以说是在这个“平淡无奇”的小镇里掀起了一阵不算小的风波，毕竟作为全镇人美满幸福代表的Gay couple总是吸引着许多人的注意，他们分手的那天是个大晴天，可下午却奇迹般地下起了大雨。

她知道男孩们表面分手的原因，就是俗套到不能更俗套的第二性别不符，这个烂理由别说是在恋爱中经历过各种大风大浪Bebe Stevens，就连南方公园的小学生都会鄙夷，都什么年头了竟然还会有人拿第二性别来衡量真爱的标准。

金发少女当然是不相信的，不仅不信，还连着好几天都缠着同班的比起同龄人较早分化的Alpha男孩，却始终也没得到什么本质的回应。

她原以为估计在毕业前都挖不出那两人分手的真正原因了，一个是闷葫芦，另一个又是薄脸皮，但今天看到的这幕倒是给了她解决问题新的启发。

 

为什么她看上的男孩总是那么受人喜欢？

 

之前是一个自以为钢铁直男活该被甩毫无自觉的二愣子，又有另一个嘴贱毒舌喜欢作死八百年也别想追到人的死胖子。而现在呢，又多了一个心机腹黑套路满满已经分化完成的Alpha。

无论走哪一条线都是被吃得死死的，换过来想，Kyle Broflovski也就是一个普通的成绩较好，外表在身材高大的同龄人中不算出彩的男孩子，究竟是有什么魅力能这么招人喜欢？

 

当她秉持着这样的念头发愣在原地苦想了一段时间后，便看见了红发犹太人皱着眉满脸通红地推开了面前那个执意要帮他穿好衣服的Alpha。

那双翠绿的眼瞳含着羞怯的涩意，本就白皙的肌肤让粉扑扑的脸蛋变得更加可爱。

Kyle嘴里骂着与他外表不相符的脏话，一面用力推着对方的胸膛，却反被拉住了手腕按在怀里强行穿上了外套，拉链被拉到最上方，要不是只能拉到下巴，她估计那个全身都散发着危险信号的Alpha能把犹太人整个都包起来不被人窥视。

金发少女收回之前的那句话，并且曾经被自己抛弃的那份Broflovski的专属心动，在见到那张可爱漂亮的脸后似乎又重新蹦跶了回来。

她战术性地无视了Alpha向自己投来的警告视线，露出了一个好看亮眼的笑对还在黑发少年怀里挣扎的Kyle说，“我过来带个话，直到合宿结束，你的人身安全看护员变成了D班的David，他人怎么样我不太熟悉，不过绝对是比你现在身边的这个Alpha好上一百倍。”

 

Craig不满地挑了眉，看来他有必要找金发女孩好好谈谈了。


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Cartman→Kyle感情描写  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

经历了昨晚那一场堪称世纪级灾难的Omega房间“屠杀”后，合宿地点所剩下的Omega并不多。

Kyle在晚饭过后被召集去开了一个简短的会议，除了他外在场的还有四个人，其中他只认识伪装成Omega实际上则是Beta的Butters，另外一个男生以及两个女生，说实话在南方公园这么久了，他都不记得有这几号人物出现过。

Butters就坐在他的旁边，手指非常不安分地抠动着指甲盖，嘴里还碎碎念着意义不明的短句。

Kyle看着心烦，甚至想跟左手边的人换个位置，不过在他打算这么做之前，那扇房间的门就被人打开了，映入他眼帘的是那张熟悉得让人讨厌的脸。

那是他们的带队老师，这一切的始作俑者。和早上不同的是，她已经把自己收拾得干净服帖，又是一副干练的女强人模样。

“我想经历了昨晚的事，你们现在应该都很害怕，不过不用担心，学校会尽全力保护你们。”

“首先是今晚休息的房间，我们安排了警察局调过来的人手看守在你们的房间门口，没有人能够随意进出。”

这句话一说出，除了Kyle的在场四个人都松了口气，Butters更是欢呼了出来，甚至对女老师投去了崇敬的目光。

只有他自己内心越加沉重了一分，没有人能随意进出，这意味着就连他们自己都没法出那个房间，在没有许可的前提下。

学校集中人力保护Omega的做法，在他看来本质上就是限制他们的行为，既然无法杜绝一切危险的可能性，那么从根本上把他们关起来就是最好的解决办法。

 

可显然这并不会使每个人都满意，比如Kyle Broflovski。

 

“我想这大概不太公平。”他尽可能隐晦地表达了自己的观点，Butters倒还不明白自己即将成为被监管的笼中鸟，还一味地安慰着他傻兮兮地给学校担着“一定会保护好我们”的责任。

他撑着下巴叹了口气，扭头不想再去见金发男孩那张满脸天真的脸。

“当然Kyle，我们有为你提供专门的方案，今后你可以随意在酒店进出。”

“你的人身安全看护员会保障你的安全。”

犹太人握紧了拳，强硬地把打算骂出口的话吞下去后，便移开了视线不再表态。

匆忙的会议并没有持续很久，不一会儿从门口涌进来了一堆人，各个都穿着整齐的黑压压的制服。

狭小的房间里突然多出了十几个人的存在，弥漫在空中各种混合在一起的味道让Omega们感到呼吸不畅。Kyle皱着眉看着那一个个神情严肃的警官一左一右地护送着他们走出房间，而最后在他面前站定的却是那一个他怎么也想不到的人。

 

“我亲爱的好朋友Kyle，我想我们接下来会度过一段美好的时光。”

 

“为什么你会在这儿？”他几乎立马拍桌从座椅上站起身，一双绿瞳中充斥着疑惑与愤怒。

“我是你的看护员，我当然会在这里。”说完，Cartman便伸手握住了犹太人的手腕，动作快速地将人从房间里拉了出来，他可不想在那个女老师面前暴露出些什么。

Kyle挣扎得很厉害，一出房门就把人直接拍在了墙上，一双满是怒火的眼睛直直地盯着面前的那张肥脸，“你到底想做什么？”

“字面意思，我想Broflovski优等生不至于连名词解释都不会。”

他无法从对方的表情中读懂在那背后究竟隐藏着怎样的阴谋计划，总之跟Eric Cartman扯上关系的都不会是什么好事，他可没天真到认为Cartman会真愿意来当他的什么傻逼看护员，那还不如实打实地跟他打一架来得痛快。

“这份工作轮不到你头上，Wendy可没把权利转交给你。”

“你也说了是那个婊子，我想要得到什么还需要经过她的批准吗？”Cartman的语气很欠揍，不过所说的话倒是非常真实。

确实对于Eric Cartman而言，只要他想，没有做不到的事，从以前到现在无一例外。不得不说在某一些时刻，他在内心会佩服那人的行动力以及随之发展宛如戏剧般的结局，不过那也只是他作为旁观者说话不腰疼的无用感慨，一旦事情牵扯到犹太人本身，就比如现在，Kyle Broflovski简直恼火地想直接把拳头甩过去。

可他现在没法用脾气解决任何问题，他们大声的争吵已经吸引了不少“黑衣人”的目光。他敢说要是Wendy与新一任看护员的职位转交出现问题的事情传到女老师的耳里，那个人指不定会把接下来的事变得更加麻烦。

Kyle头疼地瞄了一圈周围的人，压低了嗓音冲着对方咬牙切齿道，“你究竟想要做什么。”

Cartman没被犹太人那副恨不得下一秒就把他撕碎的模样给吓到，说实话在得知面前人明确的第二性别后，Kyle Broflovski就在他心里蒙上了一层说不清的意味。

 

原本只觉得跟对方作对非常的有意思，他从小就喜欢以各种手段抢夺犹太人的注意力，特别是从Stan Marsh手里，等到红发男孩被自己激怒得像是要朝他扑过来，那双幽绿的眼眸除了他自己并没有任何其他人的身影。

那时的Kyle Broflovski是只想着他的，连身边拉着他的黑发男孩都夺取不了他的注意。这种感觉好极了，他上瘾般的爱惨了和犹太人作对的滋味。

直到在那对出了名的SBF关系分裂的一段时间里，他和犹太人成了好朋友，真正意义上的。他们一起打游戏，一起吃饭，甚至是一起在对方家过夜，即便那只是在Stan Marsh和Kyle Broflovski和好之前的一小段时间内，那两人关系复合后犹太人没一丁点儿犹豫地选择了离开。

但那是他们为数不多和平相处的记忆，让他看到了关于Kyle Broflovski那些从不展露在他面前的模样。

比如吃完饭懒懒地躺在沙发上半眯着眼看电视的Kyle，洗完澡头发上还滴着水顺着脖颈滑落到锁骨的Kyle……

Cartman敢打赌Stan Marsh眼球储存的Broflovski专属记忆远比他那段日子看到的多得多，这就是为什么他越来越看那个黑发男孩不顺眼的原因之一。

可惜年少不知心动，他那时压根就没往那方面去想，不然哪儿还会有Stan Marsh什么事。

Kyle是个Omega，这并不算是件好事，因为这意味着那对该死的Super Best Friends就跟其他人所说的一样是天生一对，而谁让他偏偏是个Beta。

 

“我说过，我会对你负责的Kyle。”

 

这句话犹如一把钥匙让Omega内心的疑惑找到了一个宣泄口，Kyle几乎是立马揪住了对方衬衫的衣领，瞳孔晃动着质问着面前的人，“你难道——”

他的嘴唇在颤抖，后背冒出了一层细密的冷汗，脑内快速地将这些天奇怪的疑点串联在一起，得到的结论直接让他僵住了身子。

 

“那瓶牛奶，你真的对那瓶牛奶做了手脚，是不是？”

“牛奶？”

“事到如今你还要装模作样吗？！”

 

Cartman被用力地推在了墙上，他们这边的动静显然已经引起了周围一圈人的注意，警察们迅速以他们为中心围出了一个圈，以防人群暴乱发生踩踏事件。

就算是他对犹太人做过不少恶心人的事，不过莫须有的罪名Eric Cartman绝不会去背这个黑锅。

“你说的是什么牛奶，如果是那天晚上我给你的那瓶，我敢保证那真的只是瓶牛奶！”

“你绝对在里面放了信息素诱导剂！否则我怎么会——！！”

Kyle的脑内瞬间浮现出那天晚上黑发少年那张被折磨得痛苦的脸，Stan的脸通红，现在想来如果他的信息素失控，那么就算Stan是个Beta，在离他那么近的距离中也绝对会被他影响到。

更别说万一他的信息素引起了屋子里其他Omega的连锁反应，Stan他怎么能……怎么能……

那双幽绿的眼眸被泪水充斥着，闪熠着漂亮的光，被对方正抓着衣领的Cartman正巧对上了那双眼睛，挂在嘴边的脏话被堵了回去，一时愣在了原地。

Omega的情绪涌了上来，他恨透了自己这种分化后动不动就瞎掉泪的体质，即便是他根本就不想哭，更不想在那个该死的死胖子面前表露出一点柔弱的模样，这会让他感到屈辱。

 

“你知不知道Stan待在那里面会有多大的危险！要是他出事了我——”

“你跟Stan Marsh是一组？”

 

这一声不适时的疑问打破了犹太人怒气值飙升的质问，对方下一秒便反过来抓住了他的手腕，力道和刚才毫无用力的反抗全然不同。

“你他妈跟Stan Marsh睡在一起？！”

犹太人甩不掉那只抓着自己的手，只能再呛回去，“你现在装什么无知？我不信我和Stan分组的事你没有提前得知。”

事实上分组的事Eric Cartman是真的没有了解，学校分组并不是完全公开的，特别是另一人是Omega的小组，学校更是保护得很好，况且他也不认为身为Omega的犹太人会蠢到跟他的好兄弟组在一起，更不会没脑子到带着人一起住进那个全是Omega的房间里。

但事情就是这么发生了，对方竟然还在质问着他关于Stan Marsh的事。

“Stan当然会有危险！这件事你不能从别人身上找理由。首先我的牛奶没问题，我也没想过要去害我的另一个朋友。但是你——”他伸出一根手指用力地怼着犹太人的胸膛，“你和Stan一组居心何在？你明知那个房间都是Omega还带着人住进去，那么现在你为什么会在这里，那天晚上你又去了哪里。”

 

“我……”

 

“Kyle Broflovski，好好想想你自己对Stan都做了些什么。”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Cartman→Kyle感情描写  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

他对Stan做了什么？

他会对Stan做什么！

 

事情发展到现在的地步，那些莫名朝他涌来的指责将过错一股脑地全推到了他身上。难不成是他愿意把Stan Marsh送进那个该死的医院的吗！

犹太人恼火地咬牙看着眼前那张碍眼的肥脸，但不得不承认的是，如果Stan没有和他一组，那人就不会和他一起搬进那间充斥着Omega信息素炸弹的房间，接下来的事也就和他毫无关联。

即使想要逃避，眼前的控告者所说的控告词，Kyle Broflovski也不得不全盘接收。

“但看护员是你这一点我是不会承认的，我会去向老师揭穿你，如果你执意要跟着我——”

“你还不清楚自己现在的立场吗？”他的话说到一半就被对方打断了。

那人显然对于他的言辞并不在意，脸上挂着玩味的笑，看好戏地欣赏着犹太人在自己面前满脸不爽的模样，像极了那个小学时期专注于和他斗嘴的红发男孩。

“你以为那个婊子会在意谁来监管你吗？她的目的只是想让你不再给她找麻烦，那么这个看护员的身份是谁都无所谓。当然我想她应该是调查过了我和你从小学起就相亲相爱的关系，她大概是很乐意这个人选会是我。”

Cartman本以为对方会因为他的这番话而发怒，然后就跟以往一样气得冲上来揪住他的衣领，那双闪着光的绿瞳就那么直直地盯着他自己，再接着就是又如以往一般两人毫无意义地互相争吵。

 

可Kyle并没有他想象中的那些反应，眼前的人该怎么说——他冷静得不像话。

 

那仿佛刚才话语的主人公并不是他，犹太人眼里平静得一汪泉水没有被激起丝毫波澜。

他只是眨了下眼，视线在他装作得意的脸上一扫而过，随后就连余光都不愿再施舍地直接扭头便走。

“等下，你现在要去哪儿？”他连忙抓起了犹太人纤细的手腕，将人整个朝自己转了过来，但下一秒就被人不耐烦地拍去了那搭在自己手上的另一触感。

Kyle简直烦得不想再度开口，反正怎么说都是无用，Eric Cartman是他的新看护员这事儿八成是跑不了了。按照以往的经验只要最大可能去避免和那人的接触，调整自己的心态，对于接下来极有可能发生的乱七八糟的大事作好心理准备，只要熬过了这段时间，仔细想想也不是那么糟糕——

 

个头。

 

在他把眼前的这个蠢货直接从窗户口扔出去的想法完全爆发之前，红发犹太人只希望这个死胖子最好能够安分一些。

他从来不认为自己是个好脾气的人，特别是对于Eric Cartman而言，只要是扯上那个家伙就不会有什么好事。这让他想起了自己的另一个金发幼驯染，那总是游离在他们四人组之外的悲惨第五人Butters，那人已经用实际行动来证明了只要和Cartman走得近，就不会有什么好下场。

更何况现在这人已经得知了他的第二性别，犹太人并不觉得对方真的会“善良”地去尽到看护员的职责，凭着名分暗地里给他使绊子估计才更有可能。

他伸出手指指着对方宽厚的胸膛，在那上面用力地怼了好几下，“收起你不该有的念头，我没心思和你折腾那些有的没的。”

“你怎么就笃定了我会找你麻烦，万一就是想保护你呢？”Cartman抓住了对方那只往自己心脏处正戳着的手。

 

他感觉自己突然有些不对劲，否则注意力怎么会莫名在那个瞬间，从和面前人的斗嘴迅速转移到那紧握在自己手掌中的细腻触感上。

为什么他从未发现Kyle Broflovski的手比他的小上一圈，明明从小就注视着对方长大，却连犹太人的肌肤是如此白皙柔软都从不得知。

Omega的身体果然充满着最原始的诱惑力，无论是对于Alpha还是Beta而言。在他还只是惊叹Kyle Broflovski手指的细白纤长时，想必他的那位SBF估计已经赤手感受过眼前这具诱人的身体了。

 

Kyle在被人抓住手的瞬间就挣扎着想要甩开，但无奈对方像是着了魔一脸恶心地盯着他的手，愣在原地不知在想着什么。他困惑地皱着眉，提高了音量朝Cartman说，“就算是世界末日，你也绝对不会和我站在同一阵营，还保护我？你以为你能骗得过我吗？”

当他说完这句话后，面前人的表情总算有了些变化。Cartman的眼神带着不明的意味，和以往那看向他的视线不同，Kyle说不清在那之中隐含着的是什么情绪，总之他被盯得全身不自在，总感觉下一秒就会被拉进一处深渊。

所幸那人没再难为他地放开了手，“今天就先休息吧，时间也不早了，你跟我回班里去睡。”

这个“班里”估计和犹太人理解的不是同一个地方，Kyle下意识地反问，“回哪儿？”

“那当然是我的班，D班。”

他差点当场骂出口。

D班，他就算是睡在酒店外边冻死，也不会跟着Eric Cartman去D班的房间睡觉。

酒店将各个班级的房间分布得很开，基本每个班都处在不同的楼层，这其中也有酒店面积大小的原因所在，但去D班的宿舍房间休息，也就意味着有极大的可能性会碰上D班同个楼层的女生了。

饶了他短时间内不想再见到那位聪明的学生会会长了，要是被Wendy见到他和Cartman待在一块儿，估计又会被卷进一场说小不算小的麻烦事中。

他尽可能地想要避免各种突发事件的发生，在保障好自身安全的前提下，找到机会从这座“笼子”里逃出去。

他想要见到Stan，他需要见到Stan。

对于自己好友现在的情况一无所知让他感到心慌，他甚至还不知道那些家伙究竟有没有把Stan真正送进正规的医院里。

如果就因为那场该死的信息素暴动而让他失去了自己的SBF，那么首先他会杀了那个给了他那瓶牛奶的死胖子，然后再杀了这里的所有“大人”去给他的好朋友陪葬。

 

“你得跟我一起睡觉，现在我是你的看护员，Broflovski我想你该搞清楚这点。”

“你是个Omega，现在随时都有可能被青春期不知从哪儿冒出来的Alpha标记。一旦被完全标记你的下半生就毁了，我想Broflovski应该比谁都明白这个道理。”

 

犹太人没出口反驳什么，对于对方所说的后一番话表示默认。

在Omega大部分都被送往医院后，酒店内剩余的Omega确实会更加被当成某些居心叵测的人的活靶子。如果这时的他是个没有任何Alpha标记的刚分化的Omega，那么这无疑就是块直接投入狼群的肥肉。

但这并不意味着他就只能跟Eric Cartman待在一块儿，就算他真的无处可去，他也可以去找另一位金发少年凑合一晚上，Kenny是货真价实的Beta，对他而言也就不存在任何的危险。

而学校方面派给Omega们临时休息的房间就和D班的男生宿舍一样不靠谱，他既不想成为被看管的金丝雀，也不愿跟生理上就感到不适的家伙处在同一个空间中。

 

“我有地方可去，真是麻、烦、你、费、心了。”

“哈？你会有什么地方可去？”像是听到了什么可笑的事，对方无情地开口嘲笑他，“优等生Kyle平时好像并不擅长扩大自己的交际圈，一门心思全在读书上的书呆子还能找什么人帮忙？我可不记得其他班上还有和你关系好的家伙。”

“关你什么事你个死肥猪——！！”

“傻逼犹太仔！没人要的蠢货！不跟我睡你就等着在外面冻死吧！！”

“我就算是冻死也——”

 

他们的争吵声在这一刻被截断了，前一秒两人骂骂咧咧的脏话还回荡在空旷寂静的走廊中，Omega感受到了来自身后人身上的那股熟悉的气息。

Kyle本能地反应想要往身后看去，但在他作出反应之前，一件满是海盐气息黑色外套便落在了他单薄的肩上。

Omega往右偏过的视线中映入了一抹暗金色，他还未将那人的名字说出口，整个人便被拥进了Alpha充满安全感的怀里。

Craig看上去毫不在意正处于的尴尬情境，比起刚才自己的Omega正与其他人在走廊大声地讨论跟不跟人睡的这件事，他更加在意犹太人身上只穿着一件薄薄的外衣。

Omega的身体素质比起Beta都差上许多，就算只是被寒气稍微入侵了一下，或许接下去就会躺在病床上大半月。

更可况Kyle Broflovski本就有个体弱的属性从小挂在身上，以前他没资格没立场，但至少现在能够光明正大关心那人的机会就摆在他的面前。

不过说不在意绝对是假的，任谁在听到自家Omega当众跟人讨论绿自己（虽然并没有在交往）的话题后，都会一股火灭不掉地在脑内乱窜。

 

况且这个情敌人选还是Eric Cartman。

 

Craig眯着眼从头到脚地扫射了一遍那站在他们面前的人，他从对方向自己投来视线的眼里捕捉到了与自己相同的敌意。

就连与Stan Marsh在一起时都从未感受到的那份危险感，却在Cartman身上展露得淋漓尽致。

 

倒是有点意思。

 

他微微偏过头在怀里人的耳边说，“看你一直没回来我就出来找你了，时间不早了我们回去睡觉吧宝贝。”

像是宣誓主权，幼稚的参赛者特意用肉麻的称呼作为结尾，还坏心地有意无意朝Omega的耳廓吹了口气。

犹太人不自主地浑身一颤，耳尖被Alpha对自己做出的挑逗性动作逐渐染红，这本该是一幅赏心悦目的画面，但此时在Eric Cartman的眼里却无比刺眼。

他皱着眉看着面前两人堪称“怪异”的互动。

Craig Tucker在Eric Cartman的印象中是个与他们无关的局外人。

那人的名字从来都是和他的小男友绑定在一起，和Kyle Broflovski更是八竿子都打不着。

但事实告诉了他那两人不仅有关系，这份关系看上去还不浅。

他不清楚关于那两人究竟是怎么搞到一起去的，无论是作为普通朋友的临时解围，还是出于Alpha私心的独占欲，每一点对他而言都不算是件好事。

Kyle Broflovski自始至终没有拒绝过Craig Tucker的肢体接触，并且很受用地在最开始就投入到了这份Alpha带给他的安全感中。

这对于一个未被标记过的Omega而言是件非常奇怪的事，没有一个刚分化的Omega会对同龄Alpha的信息素不产生本能的不适。

 

除非——

 

Cartman看着那两人逐渐离去的身影，Craig回头朝他望了一眼，那人用没搂着Kyle空出的那只左手应景地对他竖了个中指。

 

很好。

 

Craig Tucker这个无耻的小偷，他会遭到报应的！


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.与原作有出入部分

Craig揽着他的肩往C班所在的楼层走去，但说实话他并不是很想再去到Alpha的班级房间里度过一夜。

先无关他们两人那个微妙的临时标记关系，单是今早某些人看向他的那股充满调侃意味的眼神，就让Kyle感到浑身不畅。

犹太人头疼地闭着眼任由身前的Alpha牵着自己往前走，最终在迈出电梯即将到达目的地前，反手用力把人拉住了。

“我想我该去别的地方过夜。”

Craig没表露出犹太人意料之中的不爽或是迷惑，那人只是静静地看着他，过了一会儿后才慢慢开口反问道，“比如？”

Kyle在那个瞬间快速在自己脑内的人际网中搜索着还有那些比较靠谱的人名，可惜的是最后显示出的搜索结果就只剩下自己另一位金发幼驯染。

Craig在听到那人的名字从犹太人口中冒出后，好看的眉头微微皱在一起，“比起Kenny McCormick，我想你还是跟我睡在一起比较安全。”

犹太人的头上顿时冒出一堆问号，像是听到了什么古怪的事，对方所说出来的话只让他觉得一阵好笑。

一个Alpha和一个Beta，难道跟Alpha睡在一起会比Beta更安全吗？这任谁听都是一个无厘头的笑话。

可Alpha的表情并不是在开玩笑，这甚至让Kyle内心萌生出一种诡异的预感。

 

仔细想来自从他们一群人上了高中后，Craig与Kenny的关系就突然变得微妙起来。

明明在小学的时候，那两人还总是聚在一起干些别人无法理解的事。用现在流行在女生们口中的话来说“好看的人旁边总还是好看的人”“颜值就是正义”，就算那两人什么都不做只是同框站在一起，在女生们的眼里都是一道可以造成走廊堵塞事件的风景线。

不过此时，Kyle并猜测不到在那两人间究竟是发生了什么转折性的关系事件。毕竟他是出了名的无关心周围除了某位Marsh外的人的事，更何况长得帅的家伙想法总和他们格格不入。

他不想去追问Craig不建议他去Kenny那里过夜的原因。其一是，这有可能会牵扯出一大堆有关于他金发好友以往的琐碎黑历史，他没兴趣也没精力了解。

 

其二则是……

不知为何，从Alpha口中再次听到Kenny的名字，会让他无由感到不爽罢了。

 

最终，他还是任由着霸道的Alpha将自己牵回了C班的男生宿舍房间。

要是Clyde敢向他们再抛来一个意义不明的眼神，他绝对选择第一时间摔门出去。

没错，他在心里就是这么打算的，并且在Alpha开门前，两人站在房间门口时，犹太人依然在给自己做着心理建设。

有两种奇怪矛盾的情感正激烈地在他的大脑里碰撞。

 

他想让人知道——

 

Craig与他的标记关系。

 

他不想让人知道——

 

Kyle Broflovski与Craig Tucker的标记关系。

 

所幸的是，当他们回到房间时时间已经是后半夜了。经过了一天劳累的行程活动，不少人都已经安然入眠，从房间的各个角落传来了不少打呼声。

他跟着Craig在房间里绕过那些躺在地上睡得横七竖八的“尸体”走了大半圈，其中有几个还在熬夜打游戏的家伙时不时伸出的脚把他绊了几下。

犹太人的第一反应就是暴躁地直接骂回去，但身为寄宿者的良知最后还是让他气鼓鼓地闭上了嘴。

Craig大概是意识到了后面的Omega遇到了什么麻烦，他停下了继续寻找自己床铺的脚步，那差点让犹太人直接撞在他的背上。

“你干嘛停——”他没什么好语气的质问的话还未说出口，右手就被另一个带着暖意温度给握在了手里。

Craig没对两人间这个突如其来的亲密动作作出什么解释，只在犹太人涨红了脸，宛若卡机似的一片“你你你……”中平静地说道。

“我的床位被班上的家伙们挪过了。”

Alpha浸在黑暗中脸十分真挚，虽然在这样的环境中让Kyle有些看不太清，不过就像是一种奇妙的心灵感应，他能够从Alpha的话中感受到那人传递过来的认真心情。

那仿佛是一剂强心剂，稳稳地注射进了他不安的整具身体，犹太人终于不再敏感地注意房间里各种奇怪细小的声音，就连他自己都没意识到，自己刚才由于过于关注周围环境而敏感紧张的情绪，这却都被那个人看在了眼里。

他总算是回过了神，长长地舒叹出一口气，接着问道，“是谁会那么做？”

“Clyde和Token。”Alpha那标准冷淡听不出起伏的声音刚落，犹太人便感到一阵无语。

“不过多半是Clyde出的主意。”

Kyle抽动了几下嘴角，他早该想到的……

 

Craig的床铺真的被挪过了位置，而且还不止挪了一点点，不知那两人究竟是持着怎样的念头，他们最后是在一处小角落找到的Craig的床位。

说是小角落一点都不为过，床一边是靠墙的，而另一边临铺的位置不知那两人是有什么本事，居然把原本别人的床位硬生生隔开了三米远。

在一片紧挨着的地铺中，那个被“孤立”在角落的单人床位显得格外引人注目，看起来像是个干什么都不会有人发现的风水宝地，但犹太人有种强烈的预感，指不定那两个家伙就在周围藏了什么录音笔或是隐藏摄像头。

“睡吧，今天累一天了。”Craig先一步掀开了被子躺了下去，然后自觉地空出了靠里的一大半位置招呼着他过去。

Kyle看着少年修长的身体，那种掩盖不住的诱人气息从Alpha身上不断向他飘来，他感觉自己的大脑有些昏昏沉沉，明明只是看到对方穿着睡衣躺在床上的画面，那些心猿意马的画面就不断地涌上来。

虽说Alpha已经控制了信息素，按理说应该是闻不到任何海盐的气味。可他就像一帆小船，漂浮在被夜晚的月光照射得闪亮摇晃的海面上，他控制不住自己想要去拥抱对方的欲望。

 

“你是要我把你抱过来吗。”

 

Alpha带着笑意的声音及时拉扯回了犹太人缥缈远去的思绪，Kyle这才意识到刚才自己独自站在光线昏暗的房间中间吸引了多少的视线。

这简直蠢透了。

他懊恼地在心里骂了自己一句，都已经上过了好几次的床，为什么还会对Alpha有意无意做出的举动着迷得不行。就算是AO间的信息素吸引，按理说都应该能免疫了。

犹太人将那些向自己集中的视线给恶狠狠地瞪了回去，其中就在他们床铺不远处的一块闪着光的手机屏幕前，发现了一张熟悉的面孔。

在与犹太人视线交织的瞬间，自作聪明的“丘比特”立马尴尬转回了头，Clyde不小心紧张得手一抖，游戏中的角色正式宣告死亡。

Kyle头疼地往前走去，小心翼翼地蹲下了身子找着通往Alpha被窝的路。

 

说实话他有一点夜盲。

 

从小到大的毛病，虽然不是很严重，不至于走夜路看不清，但如果要他独自晚上回家，需要花费的时候会比平时多上一倍。

只有Stan知道他的这个小毛病，并且会在学校集训期间每天等着他一起回家，不过校队四分卫男神Marsh的护送特权并不是每次都归Broflovski所有，没过多久那人的回家伙伴就理所当然变成了Wendy Testaburger。

他不太想将自己这个麻烦人的小问题暴露在其他人的面前，毕竟这对于他而言并没什么好处，反而要是传到了某个人的耳里指不定又会招惹出什么事。

他原以为自己表现得和平时没什么两样，虽然此时被乌云遮盖得严密的夜空透不下什么月光，房间里也是一片此起彼伏的呼吸声。

 

可他只迈出了两步，就只有两步，左手便被对方牵住了。

 

Kyle的内心一惊，疑惑地回想着自己究竟是哪里露出了马脚。Alpha却不由分说地把他直接牵进了带有暖意的被子里，他整个人被对方圈在了怀里，那从黑发少年的胸膛直接触及到他脸颊肌肤的体温把他烫了个清醒。

Craig的呼吸声很轻，又或许是被他自己开始剧烈跳动着的心跳声掩盖住了，Omega不再抗拒温顺地靠在少年的怀里，他的思绪随着少年胸膛喘息的起伏又上又下。

太温暖了，大概是过于温暖的暖度，让他不自禁回想起曾经与Stan一起回家的每个冬季的夜晚。

 

Stan总是站在他们学校门前的那盏昏黄的路灯下等他，然后看着他踩着图书馆的闭馆点从门口出来。

少年会向他抱怨南方公园冬天过于寒冷的天气，一边跺脚一边在原地催促着他赶紧回家。

那是一段空缺了路灯的距离，不算长的直路，每当少年用独有的声线唤着他的名字，那双深邃的蓝瞳如同宝石般闪熠在黑色夜幕中，他便不自禁地朝着那人跑去。

 

那一刻，他突然想通了。

 

Stan Marsh知道Kyle Broflovski的夜盲症，那人即使嘴上抱怨着也会站在原地等他。

 

而Craig Tucker呢？

他只迈出了两步。

Kyle Broflovski只是怯怯地踏出了两步，那个人便跑着过来拥住了他。

即使Craig Tucker并不知道Kyle Broflovski的夜盲症。


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Kyle→Stan感情描写  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

“所以，你现在是有什么打算吗？”

 

听到他挑起了话头，那钻在被子里的脑袋在Craig的怀里蹭了几下。

Kyle靠着Alpha温暖的胸膛，用力搓了几下脸颊想让自己显得精神些，但被子外冰冷的空气让已经习惯了躲在Alpha怀里的犹太人不知足地“胆怯”起来。

他原本没打算和这人挨着睡，倒不如说两个人紧紧搂在一起难道不是会更加影响睡眠质量？

 

然而事实告诉了他，话绝对不能说得太满。

 

Kyle Broflovski收回自己坚守了十七年的睡眠准则，现在他才后知后觉地发现，在寒冷的冬季躺进冰冷被窝时，有一个人形热水袋给自己取暖是件多么简单而又幸福的事。

于是他就着这个姿势，轻轻拥住Alpha的身体，直到感受自己冷冰冰的手脚都逐渐回温，才在那人的胸前闷闷开口。

 

“我唔……主意。”

 

隔着被子传来的声音让Craig听不太清楚犹太人所说的是什么，不过大致也能够猜到怀里人说的话是什么意思了。

无论何时，被一个香软的Omega紧紧抱住的Alpha都没什么理智可言，更何况这个不知死活的家伙还在他的胸前乱蹭，那双冰凉的手游走在他的背上。

只有一个人躲在被窝里未免也太卑鄙了，善于讲究公平公正的Alpha一把掀开了被子角，露出了躲在里面的那张被他惊吓到犹太人的脸。

Kyle被突然涌进来的冷空气吓了一跳，不满地惊呼了一声后再次紧张地捂住了自己的嘴。

“你在做什么！”那双幽绿的眼睛在黑夜之中直直地盯着他，就连皱起的眉头都可爱得不像话。

Craig也把自己藏进了被子，一手向上拉好了被角，另一只手把Omega软软的身体直直搂进怀里。

他在那人的发丝间贪婪地吸了几口，喷在脖子间的呼吸弄得犹太人非常痒。

 

又痒又有些……心烦意乱。

 

“说吧，你有什么主意？”

“我……”犹太人尴尬地揉了揉鼻尖，他们两人正共同拥挤在一处近似密闭的空间之中，这让周围流存的空气都似乎带上了那股熟悉的海盐与草莓交融在一起的味道。

他慌乱地想要掩盖在自己胸腔中逐渐变得激烈心跳声，被紊乱的呼吸无处可逃地喷打在Alpha精瘦白皙的锁骨上。

Kyle的那句话丢人地吊了半天，他发现在Alpha强硬和他一起挤在狭窄的单人被中后，自己那些原本在心里早已打完演讲稿的句子便忘得一干二净。

他尽可能把自己扯离少年的身边，为了他的“生命健康”着想，或许他该减少和Craig Tucker的接触。这人恐怖得就如毒品般，只要沾上那人的一点味道，大脑和身体不知为何就不争气兴奋得一塌糊涂。

犹太人好不容易从Alpha强势的怀里挣脱出叹了口气，却没想到对方下一秒就跟个无赖似的直直地朝他黏了过来。

Craig再次搂住了他，那双有力的手环在他的腰肢上，Alpha把自己埋在了他的胸前，就如前几分钟Kyle Broflovski对他所做的那样。

这种感觉实在是微妙得说不出话，犹太人简直从头变扭到脚，“行吧，我承认这个姿势不太舒服，是我做得不对。”

 

“你为什么要道歉？”

 

“……你先放开我，离我远点。”

 

“所以为什么？”

 

如果你能把这种求知欲放在学习上面，成绩就不会每次都那么不尽人意了。

当然这句话犹太人并没有在明面上提，毕竟去戳一个人的痛处不是他的作风，他又不是Eric Cartman。

于是犹太人不得不从被子里冒出脑袋，他打算让外面的冷空气把自己着火似的脑子降降温，可下一秒立马紧张地发现他们周围已经渐渐笼罩了一层淡薄的信息素。

这估计就是刚才他们两人该死的黏黏糊糊的举动引起的，也许Cartman那个蠢货说的话也不完全是可笑，他的脑子大概真的是被精液糊住了，否则怎么会连一些最最基本的生理常识都忘得一干二净……

但搂着他的家伙似乎还没有了解到事情的严重性，又或者Craig Tucker根本不在意他们之间的关系暴不暴露的问题。

想想也是，毕竟Craig Tucker是学校里出了名的最早一批分化的优质Alpha，不仅信息素品质高还长得分外帅气，这样的人到哪儿不抢手呢？

就算最后和那人共度一生的人选不是Tweek Tweak，Craig Tucker也从不缺前仆后继向他涌过来的追求者。

 

而Kyle Broflovski就不一样了。

 

他只是一个和Beta没什么不同的Omega，Omega的特征中他貌似也就是占了“可生育”的生理特征一条。除此之外“身香体软易推倒”之类乱七八糟的Omega标配特点，他好像什么也挨不上边。

光是从他母亲那儿继承下来的冲脾气和新泽西本质，就让他注定不能够被大多数寻求稳定伴侣的人接受。就算是站在同样的Stan Marsh争夺战起跑线上，他的优势除了是那人从小的SBF和第二性别是Omega以外，也实在是没什么能拿得出手的了。

 

这么想来他还真是悲惨……

 

犹太人用力甩了几下脑袋想把这种悲观的念头给打消，他清了下嗓子压低了声音开口，“我们得继续刚才的话题。”

“嗯，你说。”

Kyle不由得发出了一声意义不明的声音，他手忙脚乱地捂住嘴，那个坏家伙竟然不知何时解开了他睡衣的纽扣，在他锁骨的地方啃咬着。

被柔软温热的舌头抚慰过的地方着起了一片火，犹太人感觉自己的身体再次烧了起来，Omega本就禁不起挑逗的身子让他在下身的某一处地方很快有了反应。

“你先认真听我说……！”Kyle用了些力推了推那埋在他胸前正准备向下攻占去的Alpha的脑袋，却下一秒被对方抓在了手里，以一种极其羞耻的手法摩挲着他的手腕与掌心。

“我们需要制定一个计划……唔……”Kyle头皮发麻地说完这句话后被对方下一秒的动作弄得浑身一颤。

Alpha含住了他胸前的乳珠，裹在嘴唇中用舌尖止不住地挑逗着，软软的两颗很快便硬挺在Alpha的嘴里，那人似乎不满地发泄着什么。

犹太人气得不像话，却又拿Alpha没办法。他感觉到了对方不仅对他那两颗可怜的小东西虐待了好一会儿，就连乳晕也被那人吮吸啃咬得一塌糊涂。

再这样下去就不是暴不暴露的问题了，他可没有兴趣演一出现场GV给C班的所有男生观看欣赏。犹太人敢保证某些正准备看好戏的家伙一定在持续关注他们这处角落，不知道Alpha究竟是心大还是故意要这么做，总之到此为止悬崖勒马才是他们目前最应该做的。

Omega的声线还带着兴奋中的颤抖，他努力压制着自己不让那些丢人的情绪表现得太过明显，这会让他接下去要说出的话非常没有信服力。

 

“在我决定把你的舌头割下来之前，能不能用那双摆设性的耳朵好好听我说话？”

 

这次Alpha终于老实了下来，Craig也从被子里探出头，他的发丝略微凌乱的散在额前，一双勾人心魄的金瞳在黑夜之中依然闪烁着光。

Craig牵着他的手亲吻了手背，在犹太人决定把他的嘴给封上之前，安分地就那么躺在了他的旁边。

Kyle Broflovski终于望着天花板舒叹了口气，“听着，现在时间紧迫，我们没什么能浪费的时间了，得赶紧想办法从这个该死的地方出去，然后去找Stan他们所在的地方救人……”

犹太人一说起来有些没完没了，Alpha在一旁盯着对方极其认真的模样，如果除去Omega那副显然还未从刚才被撩拨起的情欲中回过神的泛红的脸庞外，倒是还有些说服力。

他只静静待着听了一会儿，就本能地不想再接收犹太人说的那些话了。

 

Kyle Broflovski简直句句不离Stan Marsh，又不是连体婴，也不是鱼和水。

 

犹太人说了半天没等到对方的任何反应，他还自以为是有什么表述得不清楚的地方，再次将刚才的重点拎了出来。

“Stan不能被保证安全送去了医院，只有见到他我才能放心，我一定得逃出去找到他。”

说完，他等了一会儿，但周围安静得只剩下房间里其他人已入睡的呼吸声。

不知过了多久，那大概是连他自己都渐渐被染上了睡意，Alpha那抹富有磁性的低沉声线才在他的耳边响起。

 

“你把你的计划再重新说一遍。”

 

“……从明天开始年级里会以分成小组的形式进行野外生物研究，那时候各个小组的人会分散。我打听过了这片森林很大，暂时消失一两个人应该不会被立马发现，只要抓住这个机会很有可能就能逃出去——”

“首先——”Alpha没有任何感情余地地打断了Omega自认为可实施性有75%的计划，“在无法保证自身安全的前提下，我认为你的计划都是胡扯。”

犹太人应时翻了个白眼，他怎么就忘记了这个人从小学开始就是个麻烦至极的无趣家伙，没有一点身为南方公园人的冒险精神，就和他们儿时的那次秘鲁探险一样。

“其次，就算你能够从这片迷宫般的森林里安全地逃生出去，我也不觉得你就能见到Stan Marsh。”

“可你不试试怎么知道不行呢？”

Omega不满地反问道，事到如今他已经不想再跟对方争论关于实施计划的安全性这个问题了。如果“被消失”的是其他人，Kyle Broflovski就算是再有同情心也不会去插手这种麻烦事。

 

可那个人偏偏是Stan Marsh，他的好朋友、好哥儿们，他整整喜欢了十几年的男孩！

 

如今这么无力在原地等待实在是不像他的作风，不过他也是有些奇怪，“你不担心Tweek？他也在消失的那批人里面，你不想要见到他吗？”

他的这句话不知是哪儿戳中了Alpha的敏感神经，只是那一瞬间，他整个人便被对方用力地压倒在床铺上。

Kyle吃痛地轻叫出声，Craig压在他的身上用手撑着两边，他的脸颊被对方用一只手夹着，速度快到Omega根本来不及闪躲。

他就那么被强制性地注视着那双好看的金瞳，不过在黑夜之中他看不太清那人的眼里是含着怎样的感情，只能从Alpha略粗暴的动作上猜测，Craig的心情绝对谈不上爽快。

但他又不明白那人究竟是在不爽些什么，最后只好等对方自己愿意开口。

 

“你有认真思考过我之前问你的问题吗。”

 

“什么问题？”

 

一说出这句话，他的内心就暗叫不好，为什么自己偏偏在这个时候这么没有眼色。

不过这也不能完全怪在他的头上，来到这里后确实发生了许多让人心烦意乱的事，而Craig究竟是在暗指哪一件，不具体说他根本就想不起来。

其实也并不是完全记不起，犹太人的潜意识对Alpha的提问感到惊慌，这说明他在这之前有把这件事放在心上。

 

“如果我在你面前和Tweek接吻，你会怎么样？”

 

什么怎么样？那他肯定是会笑着祝福他们终于美满复合……

本该是这样的，可他面对Craig迎面向他扔过来的这个问题时，那些早已组织好的话语却梗在喉咙口怎么也说不出一句来。

他的耳边有些嗡鸣，视线不敢直视那双像是要把他看穿的眼睛。

“我……肯定会祝福你们的，你放心。”Kyle为了缓解尴尬伸出手拍了拍Alpha的肩，可他只是触及到对方的肩膀，内心那股止不住涌上来的莫名的委屈之情，让他控制不住自己本能想要掉泪的冲动。

 

“那我们呢？”

 

Alpha冷静至极的声音再次传来，直到现在窗外的月光稍稍透过窗户打在那人的身上，Kyle才在今夜第一次看清了身上人脸上的神情。

那是一副他从未见过的Craig的模样，俊秀眉眼间的落寞毫无遮掩地展露在他的眼里。

 

“Craig Tucker对于Kyle Broflovski而言，是什么？”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.与原作有出入部分

Craig Tucker对于Kyle Broflovski而言，是什么？

 

很久很久，犹太人的脑内只剩下这一句话。这是一句魔咒，从Alpha的口中传到他耳里的那瞬间起，就把他的大脑搅拌得一团乱。

Kyle睡在靠墙的那侧，仰面朝天正对着空无一物的天花板，旁边躺着的是背对着他的Alpha，仅仅从两人之间相隔的一拳距离，平时再迟钝的Omega都已经接收到了对方正在生气的信号。

 

可Craig在气什么呢？

 

犹太人紧抓着被子，呼吸急促地大喘着气，可他又不敢太大声怕惊扰到身旁的人，只好小心翼翼地把自己缩成一团，然后努力平复自己过于紧张的气息。

他在紧张什么？可想而知是聪明的犹太人发现了一件不可思议的事。

比起“不可思议”说是“异想天开”更合适，这完全偏离了Omega的认知，并且将他之前那些想法完全推翻，如果真是这样那他之前所做的那些行为，跟滑稽的小丑没什么区别。

Craig为什么会对他说出那种话？

在那个瞬间，那双金瞳里翻涌着的欲念，他又怎么会看不见。

事到如今说他是自作多情也好，异想天开也罢。不过在他脑内一直盘旋着的想法或许已经成为了事实。

 

——Craig Tucker喜欢他。

 

虽然并不清楚是由于信息素还是别的什么原因，不过照现在的情况来看前者是非常有可能的。

否则这根本没道理啊。

可怜的Omega盯着天花板独自苦恼着。要是谁来找他说一句“有个帅哥Alpha喜欢你很久了Broflovski”，他绝对会直接一个白眼翻过去。

这种小学时期的玩笑显然已经对他不管用，要是他真这么有魅力，Stan Marsh早就冲过来跟他告白了，还用得着发展成现在这种局面？

更何况这个当事人还是Craig Tucker，一个全南方公园都挑不出几个的优质Alpha。

为什么当初白白便宜了Kyle Broflovski，不就是因为他比起其他Omega分化早了些，他和那位帅哥人气男又是从小到大的同学，那人的小男朋友（现在该说是前男友）又是个Beta，那么这个天大的馅饼就落到了他的头上。

犹太人想了很多，他找了各种各样的千百个理由，也想不出Craig Tucker喜欢Kyle Broflovski的原因，最终AO间的信息素吸引是最真实的可能。

毕竟要是Tweek是个Omega，而Stan又是一个Alpha，他们之间的关系又会完全不同。就连Cartman也知道，Craig与Kyle的名字摆在一起有多么不合适。

 

整理好了内心乱糟糟的想法，Kyle深呼吸了一下，然后准备将自己那套还算是有可实施性的方案，跟明显还未睡着的Alpha讨论一下。

“Craig？”

Omega的声音很轻，唤着他名字的时候似乎还带着一丝隐隐的欲望，酥酥软软地飘进Alpha的耳里时，已经把他打算不去理睬那人的念头碾得粉碎。

Craig对自己毫无骨气的立场无奈地叹了口气，说实话和自己的Omega睡在同一张床上，还勉强自己去无视那人存在的感觉，让他简直把身体和灵魂割裂开难受。

还在成长中的Alpha不愿去抑制自己对于喜欢的人的冲动，他喜欢Kyle Broflovski，当然是想要将那人拥入怀里，然后互相感受着彼此的体温，在清晨的阳光透过窗照射在他们身上时，和自己的Omega交换一个甜蜜的早安吻。

于是他认命地转过身，正对上对方那双如宝石般翠色的绿瞳。

见Alpha终于肯面向自己，犹太人有些紧张起来，捏着被子边纠结地组织着话语问道。

 

“你是不是喜欢我？”

 

“你现在才发现吗？”

 

“……”这句反问打得Omega猝不及防，他看着对方漂亮的金瞳，在月光下那人的侧脸似乎被镀上了一层柔和的光晕。

Craig的表情明显比之前要缓和了许多，此时那人正勾着嘴角对他露出了一个温情的笑，“我以为你一辈子都开窍不了了。”

不得不说池面的杀伤力真的非常强，至少在那一刻Kyle的脑内一片空白，他竟然在那时萌生出了如果能和对方交往或许也是个不错的选择。

然而没过几秒他就清醒了，毕竟要是因为信息素而和对方交往也太过于卑鄙了。

他犹豫了，在对方伸手过来触摸自己脸颊的瞬间，内心软成了一滩春水。Craig的动作很轻柔，带着Alpha专属的海盐气息抚平了他紧张着的神经。

那人的指腹时不时摩挲着他的嘴唇，意图不能再更明显。

但只是一个吻的话，应该算不了什么吧？毕竟他们连在那之上的亲密接触都有过了，只是一个吻的话……

Craig的脸庞离他越来越近，就在他准备闭上眼追随于本能的那刻，对方清冷的声线再次在他耳边响起。

“那么，你的回答呢？”

Omega仿佛被现实给了一记重击，Alpha的话语将他一瞬间拉回了残酷的现实。

 

天哪，他刚才是想要做什么……

——你完了Kyle Broflovski。

 

犹太人在内心不停地辱骂自己，没想到那个被信息素影响至深的人反倒是他自己，他哪来的底气去和Craig说出那些话，自己都已经是个一团糟的人，如果再不及时阻止他们这种畸形的临时标记关系，那么到时候只会更加不可收拾。

 

“Craig你听我说。”犹太人推开了Alpha贴过来的胸膛，他得离那人远一些，否则那股让人上瘾的海盐味总是会勾去他不少注意力。

那人有些迷惑地看着他，像是没预料到犹太人会是这样的反应，只好安静地等着对方继续开口。

 

“我想……我们该分开一段时间了。”

 

周围就那么沉寂了十几秒，静得就连窗外寒风刮过树枝的声音都一清二楚。

“你知道你在说什么吗？”Alpha再次冷下来的声音刺进Omega的耳膜，那是带着怒气的，没人能比被他标记过的Omega更加清楚，此时在他身旁的Alpha那微微燃起的怒意毫不掩饰地朝他扑来。

Kyle叹了口气，他有些没勇气去看向对方发怒的脸，“我是说，我们得分开了。”

说着，他扯开了自己睡衣的领口，将那已经渐渐愈合的标记伤口暴露在Alpha的眼前。即使这是个危险的行为，但他还是坚持地开口，“这个标记让我们都变得奇怪，还记得一开始我们是怎么约定的吗？”

“只是‘互帮互助’，然后呢？Alpha与Omega之间天生的信息素吸引把我们都变得不正常，这样下去事情会更加糟糕——”

“可我没觉得有什么不好的。”

那人的语气非常平淡，就像在跟人聊今天中午该吃什么一样，可为什么他能够这么平静，Craig Tucker真的明白了现在他们之间的情况吗？

“Dude，你是认真的吗？”Omega皱着眉头，在视线对上那双坚定的眼睛后，无奈地换了语气，“好吧好吧，就算你觉得这没什么，只因为AO间的生理吸引在一起的情侣分手率高达百分之八十五，这是有事实根据的，就算我们现在在一起了，不久后也会分开，你想——”

“我们现在还只是高中生，只是十七岁，在那之后你一定能找到比我更加适合你的Omega，而我也只是你光辉人生中的一个过客。”

“我们除去第二性别外完全不合适，冲动是魔鬼，你明白吗？”

 

Alpha自始至终再没说过什么，他安静地看着Omega急于解释的模样，内心的酸涩逐渐蔓延。

 

“才不是冲动……”

 

“你说什么？”对方自言自语的声音没被他捕捉到，Kyle疑惑地问道，他有种预感，自己仿佛错过了什么重要的事。

但Alpha没再重复他的那句话，那人注视着他的眼，过了许久才朝他说道，“为什么要这么急于否定Alpha与Omega之间的互相吸引，就算这是生理上的欲望，但人活着不就是去追随自身欲念的吗？”

 

“Kyle Broflovski，你喜欢我。”

 

Alpha的手指戳了戳他的胸膛，在心脏的位置反复轻点了几下。

这是一句肯定句，没有其他的疑惑与犹豫，也没有……任何Kyle Broflovski能去反驳的理由。

Alpha在说出这句话时并没有十足的把握，但看犹太人独自思索神情怔怔的模样，在内心舒了口气，至少他赌赢了。

“你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，那么我们就应该在一起。”

“这是什么强盗逻辑？”犹太人无语地开口，但在对方说出“在一起”的话语时，着实心动了一把。

Craig翻了个身，双手撑着犹太人的两边，从上往下地看着Omega由于害羞逐渐泛红的脸颊，他忍不住伸手撩了撩那人染着草莓气味的红发，那正柔顺地散在他的枕头上。

Kyle温顺地躺在他身下，那人不敢正对上Alpha的视线，总是心虚地飘去别的地方，比如黑乎乎的天花板，再比如不远处不知是谁还亮着的手机屏幕。

 

“为什么不试试呢？”

“我不需要你承诺什么，在Stan Marsh回来之前，我们交往吧。”

 

Alpha的手轻轻展开他的手掌，然后与之十指相扣，他的呼吸逐渐加快，一颗心在胸膛里上跳下窜。

他快要不能呼吸了，这种被满满炙热的爱意全部包围的感觉，温暖到快要将他融化。

 

Kyle Broflovski沉浸在苦涩的单恋之中已有十年更甚，更至于他觉得自己这辈子除了Stan Marsh不会再喜欢其他的人。Craig Tucker就如强盗般挤进了他狭小的世界，毫不留情地将他的注意力全都吸走。

自打自己被那人标记后，似乎满心满眼全都是Alpha那张过分俊美的脸庞以及就和他主人一般强势的湛蓝的海盐味。

他根本没法说出拒绝的话，因为那个人说得很对。

 

Kyle Broflovski确实喜欢Craig Tucker。

 

他在那人期待的注视下点了头，随后打算直接把自己埋进旁边的被子里，犹太人没有勇气在这个时候去对上晋升为自己正式男朋友的视线，那么他一定会害羞到死。

但还没等他做出动作，下一秒他就被人抱了个满怀。

Alpha紧抱着他，整个人埋在他的胸前，一句话都没说就那么待了好一会儿。

“Craig？”他忍不住开口问道，右手抚摸上那人顺滑的发丝，如黑珍珠般亮泽的黑发穿滑在他的指间，过了许久他才发现身上人不对劲的地方。

Alpha的肩在轻微地颤抖，他胸前的衣料被沾湿了一片。

 

“Craig，你在哭吗？”

 

“我没有。”

 

Alpha终于舍得从他的身前抬起脑袋，一个个吻从他的额前落下，直到落在他的双唇上，对方意料之外地没有深入下去，像是对待珍宝地将Omega搂进怀里。

那包裹着他温柔的海盐气息让他沾上了不少睡意，Kyle在临睡前听见Craig在他耳边喃喃自语着什么，可他实在太累了，经历了一晚上情感起伏的Omega缩在Alpha怀中不一会儿就坠入了梦海。

 

他再次梦见了那天冬日里背对着暖阳朝他笑着的男孩，他们之间不再是遥不可及的距离。

 

——那孩子正从远处的街道向他奔来。

 

他听见男孩那句向他抛来的告白。

他说，Kyle我喜欢你。

在冬日的白雪融化之前，在寒冷的夜晚降临之前。

Kyle Broflovski终于停下了一直以来追逐的步伐，他真的太累，太累了。


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.与原作有出入部分

然而现在——他后悔了。

脸皮薄的犹太人愤愤拿着手里的卷饼使劲咬了几口。准确来说，从他早晨睡醒睁开眼的那一刻起，他就后悔了！

 

或许是因为昨晚睡得晚，又经历了一次冲击过大的信息刷新，导致他刚睡醒的时候脑袋疼得厉害。

他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，晃在他眼前的就是Alpha那张过于闪亮帅气的脸。

“早上好，亲爱的。”

Craig貌似心情非常不错，从他轻快的语调里就能够听出来。不过他刚清醒的大脑还没来得及转动，对于Alpha那句 “亲爱的”显然没反应过来，本能掉了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

犹太人皱着眉推搡着对方一直要压过来的身体，直到一个柔软的触感印在了他还未睁开的眼睛上，他的身体便立刻僵在了原地。

他终于完全醒了，担忧地毫不留情用力把人推了出去，然后紧张兮兮地朝周围望了一圈，好在房间内的人就只剩下了他们两个，刚才那副引人遐想的画面才没被第三个人发现。

“你在干什么！”Omega充斥着怒气质问眼前的人，又嫌弃地用睡衣抹着那人硬是在自己脸颊上留下口水印子。

他的这副表现显然让对方很不满意，Craig收起了挂在脸上的笑意，早晨浪漫的温存时间只有他一人像个蠢货般期待着什么。

于是那人便也认真起来，Alpha发散着怒意的气场环绕在Omega周围，Kyle不自禁抖了一下，这下他再没眼力见也该发现了事情有哪里不对劲。

 

“今天是我们正式交往的第一天。”

 

他听见对方这么说着，于是反应总是慢一拍的犹太人才想起昨晚那些令人脸红的画面来。

“啊……你说得对。”

Omega的脸瞬间涨红，他简直不敢去对上面前人过于直勾勾的视线，那仿佛自己浑身赤裸地暴露在对方面前，耳边总是回响着昨晚Alpha让人心跳加速的告白。

直至现在，十七岁的Kyle Broflovski从未真正体验过双向的恋爱。在晋升为自己正式男朋友的Alpha面前，脸皮薄得恨不得当场挖个洞躲起来。

“那么，既然你已经想起来了，是不是该对你等待许久的男朋友做些什么。”Craig将他整个人压回了床铺上，自上而下地把他圈在怀里，两人过近的距离让Omega轻易汲取到了对方身上迷醉的信息素。

他被扰乱地连话都说不连续，一双清透的绿瞳注视着对方同样向自己投来的深邃的眼，“那、那你想、想要我做什么？”

Craig毫不客气地直接用手戳了戳自己的嘴唇，暗示的意味不能更明确。

Kyle揉着自己温度飙升的脸颊，再次朝周围扫射了一遍，确定没人待在房间里后，才扭回头略尴尬地对身上的人说，“我还没刷牙……”

“现在我们已经交往了，不刷牙也可以亲。”

犹太人应时冒出一片问号，他无法理解Alpha的“交往准则”，却还是在对方的歪理中抬头主动印上了那人的唇，算是完成了自己男朋友向他投来的早安吻任务。

谁知Alpha根本就没想要放过他，将他压在床铺上亲了个彻底，Kyle被这个吻夺去了全身的力气与储存的空气，直到最后Craig勉强把他放过时，他感觉自己就像条搁浅在沙滩上的鱼，要死不活的难受。

Craig显然是刷过牙了，跟他男朋友经历了一次“深度”的早安吻交流后，Kyle满嘴都是对方沾过来的薄荷牙膏味。

那人倒也不嫌弃，亲过他嘴后还扒开他的睡衣在他身上啃了好几口。彼时他被吻得全身冒出了一层细密的薄汗，他坚持喊着要去洗澡，却被Alpha又摁在身下把锁骨舔得通红。

犹太人自暴自弃地不再反抗，摊在床上任由Alpha对自己吃尽了豆腐，还粗略地计算着自从他醒来后，他们两人已经在这间屋子里浪费了多少时间。

直到身上的人开始脱自己的睡裤时，Omega才完全警惕起来。

 

“你要干什么？！”

“干你。”

 

Craig手上的动作一刻没停，他说的话绝对百分百会做到，看起来一点都不像是在跟他开玩笑。

Kyle着急地拉扯着自己的裤子，如果在这里收控不好双方的信息素，那只要有人回来，就会知道他们俩在这个房间做了什么淫乱的事。

他知道Craig是来真的，但他也真的不愿意在这个节骨眼上不分场合地跟人做爱，于是只好软下性子跟Alpha求饶。

“要做可以，但是不要在这里。”Omega难得跟那人示弱，他不知道自己这副模样在对方眼里有多么惹人怜爱，Craig内心的按钮早就被人狠狠按下。

面对Kyle Broflovski他从来就没有任何原则，更何况是现在已经真正成为自己男朋友的Kyle Broflovski。

于是Craig听话地放开了犹太人，在对方正诧异着自己的谈判居然真的有效时，拿来了丢在一旁的手机，然后打开备忘录边敲字母边说，“Kyle Broflovski欠Craig Tucker一次做爱，应在两日内还清，逾期翻倍。”

“……”

 

好在闹剧终于告一段落，犹太人也总算是把自己收拾干净赶去了食堂。

走在路上时，他看了手机才意识到此时离午餐还有段时间，而早餐是真正完全和他们远去了。

不过Craig额外帮他准备好了一份卷饼，还有一杯存放在保温杯里温度正合适的牛奶。

“谁让你有个这么贴心的男朋友呢。”

“……”

Craig说话的声音向来清冷，与他不熟的人都觉得他是个性子寡淡特立独行的家伙，对什么都提不起精神，聊什么话题（除了豚鼠）也都是一副兴致缺缺的样子。

但Kyle却已经能够从那人的声音中感受到对方微妙变化的情绪，就像刚才那句看似语气平平的话里，Craig其实心情非常不错，甚至还有些炫耀和得意的成分。虽然犹太人不明白这到底有什么好炫耀得意的，但关系亲密的Alpha与Omega之间总能感受到对方细微的变化。

 

就像是两人融为一体。

 

这个危险奇怪的想法又让犹太人烧成了一壶沸水，他只好尽力去无视对方在一旁说着的故意让人脸红的话语，努力把注意力集中到那份卷饼上。

不过他显然是没想到对方厚脸皮的战斗力完全超出了自己的承受范围，Craig Tucker从早上开始就一口一个“男朋友”，叫得他都快对这个词产生应激反应。

这还不是最让他为难的。

Kyle本想快速解决卷饼，待在食堂的时间越久，遇到认识的人的几率就越高。其他人就算了，他可不想在这个节骨眼上碰见Eric Cartman，这会让他头疼的指数翻上好几倍。

可Craig像是发现了他的心思，故意在他吃东西的时候打扰他的动作。比如把手伸在桌子下捏他腰上软软的肉，Kyle本就清瘦自然被捏不起什么，但却被那人弄得十分发痒，只好停下吃东西的动作和幼稚鬼再次搅和在一起。

 

“嘿——！”

 

一个响亮的男孩声从不远处传来，当犹太人的视线转过去时，映入眼帘的虽不是Eric Cartman那个烦人的家伙，但也是另一个麻烦十足的讨厌鬼。

Clyde Donovan挂着一脸兴奋的笑，从离他们十米远的地方就一路蹦蹦跳跳着过来，“早上好，啊现在该说是中午好，两位帅气的好同学~”

他阴阳怪气的语调听着让人非常不舒服，Kyle根本没心思再去吃那份冷掉了的卷饼，为了避免和Clyde交谈只好拿起一旁的牛奶慢悠悠地喝着。

Clyde在犹太人这里碰了一鼻子灰，好在他早就料到了Kyle Broflovski估计也没什么兴趣跟他聊天，于是就把目标转移到了Craig身上。

他挪到自己好兄弟的边上，用着自以为很小的声音朝那人挤眉弄眼，“搞定了？”

Kyle的余光瞥见了Alpha朝着那人作出了个挑眉的动作，不得不承认即使是这副痞样摆在那张过分招人的脸上，依然还是没什么违和感。

只不过犹太人内心有些烦闷，Clyde对好兄弟竖起了大拇指，似乎在说着 “终于”“恭喜”“不愧是你”。这让他感觉自己就像是个赌注，仿佛Alpha向他告白以及他答应交往都只是一个骗局。

好在他的这份猜想并没有成真，大概是意识到了Clyde过分轻佻的语气，Craig让他收敛了些。

 

临近午餐时间的食堂这会儿已经挤进了不少人，所幸他们找的位置比较偏，离门口也有一段距离。

Kyle本打算喝完手里的牛奶就这么敷衍掉午餐，他对于食物并没什么特别的欲望，更何况最近他的身体古怪得很，除了整天提不起精神外，力气也使不上来。

但Craig没同意他的自暴自弃，他的男朋友非常尽职地在他起身前拽住了他的衣袖，并在Omega耳边说了句去帮忙取饭后，撩了下他额前凌乱的红发顺带着整理了下便离开了。

不得不说这让犹太人很不习惯，从小作为家里的长子，照顾弟弟以及小团体里另外几位不成熟的家伙已然成了日常。

他只好待在原地，和不知什么时候坐在他对面的Clyde互相干瞪眼。

对方感受到了空气中弥漫着的尴尬因子，几次想找话题和犹太人聊几句，但都被对方直男式的冷漠反应打击了个彻底。

那人就算再不会看眼色也该明白了自己在Kyle Broflovski这儿绝对是招人嫌的，其中的原因当事人似乎还没发觉，不过当下让他再和犹太人僵持下去，他都能被这沉重的气氛给尬死。

最终麻烦的讨厌鬼假笑着和他客套了几句后也离开了，说是和Craig一起去取餐，最后到底还会不会回来这个问题，Kyle一点都不在意。

 

在手里无信号的手机被他第十次反复解锁屏的时候，有人急匆匆地带着一阵风冲到了他面前。

几乎是同时，他抬头往来人的方向看去，映入眼里居然是另一张他怎么都不想在这个时候见到的脸。

“嘿Kyle！我找你很久了！”Cartman那尖细的声音就那么毫无预兆地强奸了他的耳朵。

犹太人翻了个白眼，把脸转到了另一边，撑着下巴头疼地叹气。


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Cartman→Kyle感情描写，部分Creek剧情  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

“你上午没去分组集中会议。”

 

Kyle知道Cartman指的是“野外生物研究”的年级分组会议，那本该是开展在今天上午，结果经历了一番令人头疼的胡闹后，他竟然就这么错过了这次绝佳的逃脱分组机会。

但这件事从Eric Cartman口中提出来，意味就有些不同了。

他总感觉这人话里有话，犹太人装作满不在意地随口回答，“所以呢？”

“你人没来，而我又正好是你的看护员，我们俩自然被分在一组里，亲爱的Kyle~”Cartman说这话时的语气非常欠揍，明知道犹太人此时就差对着他脸一拳揍上去，可他似乎并不在意Kyle Broflovski的态度如何。

“你只要知道接下去的这段时间，我们会一刻不离在一起。哦对了，那个婊子专门交代了Broflovski同学在外出研究过程中，就连上厕所都得我跟着。”

 

那可真是——太好了。

 

犹太人咬牙切齿地尽力克制住自己暴躁打人的冲动，他可还记得面前人不久前那一句阴阳怪气的“我会对你负责”，而在那之后他的信息素就因为一杯牛奶而失控，接着Stan开始下落不明。

这一切都是这个死胖子害的！

“如果你不想挨揍，就识相点快给我滚。”

他这句话不知那人究竟听进去了多少，Cartman确实安静了一会儿，但之后竟然没皮没脸地坐在了他旁边的位置上，靠近他的那只手还试图摸着他的手指攀上来。

“Don’t touch me.”

Kyle抱臂冷眼看着眼前桌子上那杯还剩一半的牛奶，连一个多余的眼神都不愿给身旁那人。

乳白色毫无波纹的水面就如他此刻内心一般，他本以为自己对于Eric Cartman的各种行径该是愤恨暴怒的，那种令人抑制不住的拳脚冲动，在此时却化为了一潭死水。

犹太人明白了，如今的他已然对Eric Cartman冲向自己的挑衅没什么特别反应，这是他愤怒到极致的体现，他不愿再与那人扯上任何关系，甚至想将那个人的名字从自己以往的记忆中剔除。

 

——然而这是绝对不可能的。

 

其他人或许会在犹太人这般反复无常的态度这里碰壁，一次两次后便不再自找没趣，毕竟没人愿意跟疯子玩在一块儿。

但Cartman不同，因为那家伙本身就是个疯子。

Kyle有时会想，自从搬家到南方公园后，自己如今极端的性格绝对离不开那个死胖子的影响。如果能有一次穿越回过去的机会，他会不会就此警示那时的自己远离那个叫Eric Cartman的混蛋家伙，又或许在家人决定搬来南方公园之前就阻止他们。

他将身旁人一刻不停的甜言蜜语当作耳边风，脑内不自禁设想自己那不切实际的想法。

 

他真的会从此与Cartman没有一丝关联吗？

 

不会。

除非他爸妈愿意花大价钱给他请家庭教师，否则他们还是会在同一所小学。而前一个假设对于他身处的犹太家庭而言没多大可行性，后者再怎么都会和那个家伙碰面，对方也绝不会放过任何一个嘲讽犹太人的机会。

那阻止搬家呢，他会那么做吗？

Kyle苦恼了好一会儿，这确实是个能与Cartman彻底断清关系的好主意，但他不会那么做。

如果没有在那天冬日搬来这个小镇，他就不会在白茫雪景的街道，遇见那个令他一见倾心的男孩。

 

不过有时他还真是佩服那家伙，根本没人回应Cartman居然都能独自说个不停，还不带歇的没完没了，全是那些逻辑紊乱前颠后倒连他自己都说服不了的洗脑语句。

 

“总而言之——”

 

犹太人闭着眼耳膜被吵闹得快炸裂，终于是等来了对方这么一句总结性的发言。

“你收拾好东西下午跟我去房间，分析好路线后直接进森林，当然考虑到你身为Omega的柔弱体质，我会多多体贴你的Kyle。”

 

“我想Kyle不·需·要·你·的·体·贴。”

 

一句冰冷带着寒气的话突如其来窜进他的耳里。

Kyle抬头看向那句话的主人，果然是他匆匆归来后背正散发着诡异气场的男朋友。

彼时正值午餐时间，不少开完会的学生们都涌进了食堂，为了今天之后的野外生物研究活动做了不少准备，一大群地聚在一起谈论彼此的分组和计划，导致排队取餐的功夫也费上不少。

Craig正端着两份餐食心情不错地回到Kyle身边，就看见某个碍眼的家伙不要脸地贴在他男朋友身上（虽然并没有完全贴上）。一阵怒火在胸膛里直窜，再也不想做那些无所谓的表情管理，黑着张脸朝那个不知趣的混蛋开口。

跟在他身后的Clyde一听见好友微怒的声音，抬眼正瞥见Kyle身旁坐着的人，脑内随之一转就是一幕红灯警告的修罗场。

哎呀……

他抱着看好戏的心态站在一旁观察着那三人的表情。

 

Craig喜欢Kyle的事情，他很早就发现了。

当然并不是对方主动告知，而是他自己发掘到的这个秘密。

这个“早”可以追溯到当年那场轰轰烈烈的亚洲女孩们的“YAOI事件”，Craig被迫与Tweek在一起的时候。

他的两位好兄弟度过了一段相当甜蜜的恋爱时间，羡慕得他很眼红。为什么Craig与Tweek既能早恋还能拿零用钱，这是那时的他百思不得其解的地方，也是那时的Clyde像个新闻狗仔极力想要窃取他好哥儿们成功经验的最初目的。

Craig当然不会闲得没事跟他聊起与Tweek交往时的恩爱二三事，那个闷骚的家伙在他面前还是和从前一样，该打电动的时候打电动，该逃课抽烟的时候还是逃课抽烟。

除了每周固定的“与Tweek的约会时间”是必须遵守的新增项目外，那家伙还是跟个单身汉一样和他们几个混在一块儿。

即使嘴上一口一个“Honey”“Baby”叫得亲热，除此之外他倒是没觉得那人有多喜欢他的男朋友。

虽然Craig对Tweek可以说是尽到了所有做男朋友的义务，像什么情人节送巧克力和玫瑰，对方生日时准备惊喜晚餐，Tweek也经常为那些两人间甜蜜的日常细节感动连连。

 

但具体怎么说呢……

 

Clyde认为，他哥儿们就整一《完美男友该做的事》标准模板，挑不出一丝错，可就是诡异的感觉有什么不对劲的地方。

反倒是Tweek像是个真正完全坠入恋爱中的男孩，会为对方欣喜、难过、愤怒、委屈，那段时间每每见到那个金发男孩，都会被围绕在两人身边的粉色光环刺激得睁不开眼，浑身像吃了一吨柠檬似的发酸。

回想起来，与Tweek在一起时的Craig，与他认识的Craig Tucker并没什么特别不同的地方。倒是有时那人看向某处地方时，脸上会带上一丝连本人都未曾察觉的涩意。

起初他也只是以为那人被他们几个泛酸的调侃弄得不好意思，Tweek每次都会被他们逗得红着张脸慌乱地跑开，但Craig又跟他不太一样。

在那一刻，他的好友才真正像是个坠入爱河的少年，眼里涌起的爱意是无法掩饰的真情，可他从未在那人对着Tweek的眼里见到过那般耀眼的光彩。

Clyde Donovan顺着那人的视线望去，坐在另一桌上与身旁某个自称骨架大的人进行日常无趣争吵的红发少年，是视线最终集中的所在地。

直到那时他才真正明白，为什么他从未在好友身上感受过恋爱之人所散发出的甜蜜气息。

他好笑地回看面前人眼底里泛出的那抹失落。

 

Craig Tucker算什么羡艳的恋爱之人，明明苦得发涩、苦得泛酸，和他这个不敢告白的胆小鬼也没什么两样罢了。

 

时过境迁，Clyde倒是没想到他好哥儿们居然真的会有美梦成真的一天，而这个攻略对象还是多条多角恋线交织的最中心人物——Kyle Broflovski。

虽然不知道他好哥儿们在这个激烈的争夺过程中究竟是如何上位的，但显然这场战争并不只是从一个男朋友的名号就简单宣告终结。

毕竟这可是南方公园，没几个正常家伙。

毕竟另外两个头号争夺选手，一个是占尽优势的Stan Marsh，另一个是出了名难缠的Eric Cartman。

想到这，Clyde不禁替自个儿兄弟松口气，好歹那位种子选手Marsh同学现在不在这，否则一对二，他估计就算是Craig Tucker也难免有顾不到的地方。

 

而此刻那三人的表情十分有看头。

 

Craig不用说就是那副谁都欠他五百万的黑脸，Cartman更不用说，自从Craig登场后连原本开玩笑的语气都收了起来，一双眼恨不得变成刀子把眼前人活剐了。

Kyle背对着他，不过从那人略微颤抖的肩膀，以及偏向Craig时皱眉微愠的侧脸可以看出那人也不太好受。

像是意识到了什么，Clyde上前在Craig耳边轻声提醒他注意收敛下扩散的信息素，Alpha原本被怒气冲晕的头脑才算是稍冷静了些。

 

Kyle被Alpha强制袭来的信息素压得有些喘不过气，在Cartman面前又实在不愿表露出示弱的一面，一直艰难地强撑着。

直到Clyde出声提醒了Alpha，他才反应过来自己的所有举动一直暴露在其他人眼里，内心顿时涌上一股复杂的情绪，对Clyde一阵说不出口拉不下脸的感激。

 

“我想你没有资格反对这个决定Craig同学，就算Kyle不是跟我一组，再怎么也轮不到你。你以为那些婊子会让一个Alpha跟一个Omega组队吗？”Cartman用着十分欠揍的语气开口，打破了这份尴尬的沉寂。

见好友逐渐握紧拳头，Clyde只能说，“Dude，你上午没来开会我也帮你争取过了，但你的第二性别确实很难办，谁让你男朋友是个Omega……”

 

“男朋友？！！”突然间，一阵响彻整个食堂的怒吼爆发，“什么男朋友？你最好给我交代清楚Clyde Donovan——！！”

 

不少人都被这股莫名其妙的质问声吸引了视线，全都停下了手里进食的动作看向他们这边。

这下不想引人注意都难，Kyle头疼地扶额，内心骂了Eric Cartman一千万遍“可恶的死胖子！”。他还没作好在全校人面前出柜的准备，甚至男朋友还是昨天刚找的。

Clyde这才意识到自己无意间摊上事了，正苦恼着该怎么脱身，他哥儿们就先他一步开口了。

 

“Kyle Broflovski是我的男朋友，有意见？”

 

他说得理直气壮，让另一人脸红得无地自容，犹太人本能性地想要反驳Alpha说出口的话，怕被人误解他们之间的关系。下一秒转念想到那人说得根本没错，他们两人现在就是在交往。

于是刚到嘴边的话又硬生生地憋了回去，Kyle坐回到椅子上，干脆闭上嘴一言不发。

Cartman原本还尚存质疑，在看到犹太人完全不反驳的反应后，内心正燃的一片怒火出口便成了讽刺人的语调。

 

“说你没男人活不了还是真的？怎么，Stan不在就又急忙找了Craig？你还真是一天不被Alpha操就舒服不了的贱婊子！”

“勾引Stan还抢了Tweek的Alpha，那和我组队睡觉的时候是不是也会爬上我的床？我知道了Kyle，你一定饥渴得连Beta都不会放过——”

“Stan还真是可怜啊，被你这样的Omega缠上，现在生死不明还不知道去了哪，他要是看见你现在这副样子，你觉得他会怎么想？”

 

Stan Marsh会怎么想，Kyle Broflovski无法思考。

下一秒，他就被别人死死地拉住了胳膊，而Eric Cartman那张蠢透了的肥脸肿得根本不能看，身上遍布受虐的痕迹，被揍得不成样子。

 

他急喘着，眼前一片模糊，连记忆都丧失了几秒。失控的精神好不容易被Alpha强制散发出的信息素安抚，耳边才重新涌现出声音。

Craig紧紧从后背抱住了他的身体，从对方焦躁的气息中可以感受到那人也同样冷静不到哪儿去，却还是先一步控制住了Omega暴怒的情绪。

那个混蛋所说的话让他无法平静，甚至要不是Kyle提前一步揍了上去，他估计自己也会和Eric Cartman扭打在一起。

Craig担心那些话会对Kyle造成不好的影响，毕竟他还从未见过犹太人如此生气的场景。

 

对于Kyle Broflovski而言，Eric Cartman就算用多恶劣的言语辱骂侮辱他，他都不会再在意。

 

但他提起了Stan。

 

那个混蛋——！！

 

那个贱东西有什么资格提起Stan Marsh的名字！！

 

“你就算揍了我，我们还是在一个小组里。今后的每一天，每一分钟，我都会无时无刻地盯着你。”Cartman撑起身子，吐了口血继续说，“你不是不想我提起Stan吗，可我就是要恶心你，我不仅要提，还会阻止你一切要去找Stan的主意——”

 

“你，能拿我怎么办？”

 

那一瞬间，Kyle Broflovski的脑内只有一个念头。

 

他蹲了下来，一双阴黑的绿瞳直直注视着对方早已浑浊不堪的眼。

他从那双眼里看到了自己的身影，被自私、阴暗、病态的锁链纠缠。

Kyle Broflovski自始至终都非常清楚，Eric Cartman只要有活着的一天，就不会放过自己。

 

那么——

 

“我会杀了你。”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Butters→Kenny感情描写  
> 4.与原作有出入部分

弥漫在空气中的消毒水味，耳边持续响起的细碎交谈声。

黑发少年的意识非常混沌，有一股外来的阻力似乎要将他的大脑撕裂般令他非常难受。

那些来来往往的脚步声一刻没停过，Stan睁开眼，印入眼帘就是一大片空寂的白。

混合着各种药物的气味，飘进他的鼻腔形成了一股异常刺激的味道。

 

“Stan，你醒了吗？”

 

躺在床上还未恢复意识的人被呼唤自己名字的声音吸引了注意力，少年艰难地转动自己许久未运作的脖子，另一个金发男孩立马出现在他的视野里。

他在见到对方的瞬间就回想起了所有的一切。

封闭的房间，香甜的草莓气味，以及那快要跳出胸腔的心脏。

但之后的记忆却怎么也回忆不起来，Stan撑起身动了动嘴巴，发现许久未开口嗓子干咳得难受。

对方非常细心地注意到了他的小动作，从另一张单人病床上站起身，将放在床头柜上装水的玻璃杯递给了他。

Stan喝得很急，不一会儿就解决了那半杯水，他抬眼仔细看着面前那人，Tweek与他之前印象中的男孩没什么不同，白皙的脸上已经恢复了血色。非要说的话，只能是他的骨架比较小，那件蓝白相间的病号服挂在他身上显得有些大，将那人的身材衬得越加小巧。

但Tweek再怎么样也是个男人，造成这种错觉的原因，难不成是把Cartman那样的型号给他穿上了吗？

不过目前不是考虑这种问题的时候，Stan喝完水，感觉嗓子的状态好了许多，便直接朝对方开口问道，“我们怎么会在这里？”

 

“这件事我也不太清楚……”Tweek顺势坐在了他的床边，神情苦恼地回想，“我醒来的时候，我们两人就被放置在这了，期间有一些穿着护士服的人进出，给你注射过葡萄糖。”

“我听那些人说这是医院，但是不让我们随意走动，所以直到现在我也没见过其他同学。”

 

“医院？”Stan听完对方所得知的信息后，不免皱起了眉，这里的环境显然不是南方公园的住院部。

不能随意走动，也就是说他们之中大概有人得了传染病。在那间房里绝对是传出了什么严重的疾病，否则校方不可能舍得花这个大价钱让他们住在环境设备这么高级的医院里。

Stan朝四周环望了一圈，果然在两处角落中发现了正细微转动的镜头。

 

封闭的环境，缺失的信息，全天无死角的监控。

 

少年很快反应过来——

这根本不是养病，而是彻底的监禁。

 

“听着，Tweek。”他朝身旁人招了招手，示意他靠近自己。

他的本意是不想让他们之间的对话被或许设置在哪儿的窃听器窃取，但对方被自己有意拉进距离的举动弄得有些无措，神情复杂地在原地楞楞看着他。

Stan不明白对方为什么会是这样的表现，这让他感到一头雾水，Tweek不过来那就只能自己过去了。

于是他撑着床凑近了那人的脸颊，贴向那处白皙耳廓时不小心蹭到了对方金色的发丝。

空气中围绕在他鼻尖有一抹淡淡的奶味，随之那从发丝间飘来的清香洗发水味道也传入了他的鼻腔，将之前那股刺鼻的药水味一洗而空。

Tweek身上的味道不知为何让他感到十分安心，特别是那股似有似无的甜奶味，吸引得他本能想要去用力汲取。

 

“他们把我们关在这，掩饰一个真相，我不知道在这之前他们是怎么对你说的，但我们得想办法从这离开……你在听吗？”

 

Stan的视线被对方逐渐染红的耳尖吸引，那本就白皙粉嫩的耳朵，此时更是带着一丝涩意般可爱得不行。

少年感觉自己突然间变得非常奇怪，注意力也从“该怎么逃脱”转移到“Tweek看起来真可爱”上。

就连对方回过神后的连连点头，在他眼里都像是带着粉色滤镜般迷幻。

 

可他怎么会觉得Tweek可爱？

天——那可是别人的男朋友！

 

想到这儿，Stan Marsh总算是回过了神，主动拉开了与金发少年的距离，有些尴尬地咳了两声，“说起这个，你有看见Kyle吗？他应该也被送了过来。”

“我没见到Kyle。”

对了，那人也是和他一样，从醒来后就没出过这间房。

Stan若有所思地朝门口望去，果不其然在门缝底下看见了黑压压的人影，从数量上来看，守在门口的人还不止一个。

可他急切地想要得知他好朋友的情况，Kyle现在究竟在哪儿，他有没有受伤，传染病有没有感染到他？

他SBF的体质从小就差，万一被感染上又得住院。不止住院，连看望次数都会被Broflovski夫人限制，他会有很长一段时间见不到他的好朋友。

Stan正苦恼着如何快速逃离的解决方案，Tweek那边看着他苦想的模样，有些犹豫该不该把另外一个更加糟糕的情况告诉对方。

金发少年独自纠结着，伸出的手停在半空中半收不回。

“有什么重要的话要说吗？”Stan见他犹豫不决的样子，询问着要不要再次靠近贴耳说。

Stan Marsh对天发誓自己绝无其他任何不健康的想法，但对方的反应奇怪得不行，只是稍稍向他挪近一些，Tweek就像只受惊的兔子般浑身一抖。

他红着脸触电似的站起身，然后飞速逃离回自己的那张单人床上。

 

“对不起Stan！我想我们暂时还是不要靠近彼此了！”

“？？？”

 

那人揪着病号服的下衣角，单薄的胸膛不停起伏着。

Tweek的呼吸无规律地变得急促，连带着Stan也感觉自己浑身莫名燥热起来。

瞬时间整个房间里充斥着一股说不清的气味，有丝丝牛奶的甜味，还混着一阵不知从哪儿来的酒味。

Stan认真辨别了空气中那股陌生交织在一起的味道，那股酒味像是朗姆酒，但这毫无一物的病房里怎么可能会有酒？

 

刹那间，脑内闪过一丝可能性。

 

他看着坐在对面床上正低着脑袋的金发少年，情绪逐渐比对方还要浮躁。

 

“Tweek你是……”

 

“先不说我——”对方突然强硬的语气打断了他的疑问。

 

Tweek朝他抛来一个愤愤的眼神，但那被包含在可爱外表下显得毫无说服力，反倒更令他带上一抹羞涩的意味。

金发少年微愠地反过来质问他，“你提前分化了，难道没有一点感觉吗？！”

 

“阿——嚏！阿——嚏！”

 

红发犹太人整理衣物的手暂停，明明没有感冒却不知为何连打了好几个喷嚏。

“Kyle你没事吧？”Butters担忧地开口，马上就要进行野外研究活动了，在这个节骨眼上生病可算不上什么好事。

“大概是有什么坏事正在发生吧。”也许是某个自称骨架大的蠢货正在背后搞事，他隐隐有些不安。

Butters把他随口说的话当真了，在一旁不知着什么急，“那怎么办？野外可是很危险的地方，你一定要保护好自己！”

“好……好的。”

 

他与Butters两人被安放在一个临时的小房间里，那里面有着他们从家里带过来的行李，从原本那间Omega专用房挪过来的。

当然东西在回到他们手上之前，学校工作人员早已把包里的东西翻了个底朝天，等他们再次见到自己多灾多难的包时，一团杂乱的景象让犹太人非常不爽。

 

Kyle除了衣服外就是些他妈妈临走前硬塞给他的各种急救用品，看着包里原本非常充实的药包此时瘪了一大半，不用多想就知道肯定是被某些检查物品的蠢货收走了。

Butters那边发出了更加惨烈的叫声，他抱着脑袋蹲在地上，不敢置信自己偷偷带来的东西就这样消失了。

Kyle看他绝望纠结的模样，询问他是不是缺少了什么必需品，没想到对方一开口就是令他疑惑的回答。

 

“套……我买的避孕套全不见了！！”

 

犹太人不禁皱起眉，他无语地看着眼前的家伙流着泪倾诉自己瞒着爸妈买避孕套有多艰难，又不愿接受事实再次将那个浅黄色的包里里外外翻了两遍。

先不说为什么那种东西会被收走——

“你带避孕套来干什么？”

他的疑问让对方顿时爆红了脸，Butters扭扭捏捏地回避着他的视线，然后撇过头用着极轻的音量解释道，“当然是用来做爱。”

犹太人又疑惑了，“和谁？”

“那还能是谁……”

“？？？”

既然秘密已经被人发现，Butters干脆破罐子破摔把自己内心的计划一股脑倒出来，“搭档！当然是合宿搭档啊！不然我这么费尽心思跨班和Kenny组队是为了什么啊？你和Stan组队不也是想做这个吗？！”

 

“什——”

 

突然被人指到了头上，Kyle简直莫名其妙。他当初和Stan组队虽然也有一份私心在，但只是分组搭档而已，这种事他和Stan从小就干过无数次，怎么可能想到这方面去。

倒是Butters和Kenny让他有些在意，再怎么看这家伙都是单相思吧……

“你和Kenny在交往？”

“没有，我还没跟他告白……”那人弱气地回答着，从刚才到现在都不敢直视犹太人的眼睛，就这点胆量确实没什么敢跟那位经验丰富的金发小伙告白的勇气。

Kyle本想接着吐槽，第一步都还没迈出，就想着上本垒了？门口顿时传来一片焦躁的踢门声，伴随着Cartman那欠揍的催促话语。

 

“那我先走了，你……加油。”

 

犹太人不知该对好友这份艰难的恋情说些什么好，Cartman及时的催促反倒给了他脱离的机会，真不知该不该算是件好事。


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.ABO设定，部分私设  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.与原作有出入部分

等他们整理完出发时，外面已经拥挤了一片人。

酒店外本就不宽敞的一块停车坪此时被站得满满当当，从远处看那就像是涌动中的人浪，发出阵阵交杂的谈论声，连个落脚点都很难挑出来。

“都是因为你和Butters那个蠢货在里面待了那么久。”Cartman一找到机会就想挑他的刺。

不过这种程度的话犹太人早已免疫，如果在这时回击对方那才是正中那人下怀，于是他头也没回地朝集结地快速移动。

 

他很快便在人群最尽头的地方见到了那个站在临时搭建台子上的女老师，那位女性已经恢复了往日精神的样貌，今天还化了一个别致的淡妆。

周边圈围着学生们的有许多身着黑色警服的高大男人，Kyle望了眼周围，总觉得有什么不妙的预感。

“看来那婊子又打算搞什么‘有趣’的事了。”Cartman站在他身边抱臂摆出了张准备看戏的表情。

虽然不想承认，但Eric Cartman与Kyle Broflovski在很多方面都莫名有种心有灵犀，就比如刚才Cartman说出口的那句话，正是犹太人内心所想的。

当他意识到这件事时，整个人仿佛被恶灵缠上般难受。

他抖掉了一身鸡皮疙瘩，朝身边人问道，“你知道内幕吗？”

顿时，对方的表情变得一阵复杂，紧绞眉头，或许是奇怪他怎么会这么寻常地与自己对话，又或许是对于自己在犹太人心中毫无一丝的信任感叹息。

Cartman向他摆出了一根手指，“先说明一点，我和那婊子不是一伙的，所以关于学校的计划我也只是猜测而已。”

犹太人被对方过于真挚的眼神说服了，“勉强接受。”

“其次——”

那人指了指周围那群黑衣服的人，说出的话竟和他内心的猜想有九成相似。

“那群‘黑熊’估计也不是来保护我们的，小心点他们，学校是不会花这个钱请这么多警卫保镖，也就是说——”

“那些人很有可能是被某人招过来的，为了某件事情。”

那个“某人”现在已经不用解码了，只不过“某件事”……

“她这么做到底是为了什么，只是封锁信息吗？总感觉有些微妙。”

他快速运作着大脑，把一切或许会发生的情况模拟了个遍，还是找不出最为贴切的答案。

Cartman见他这副苦恼的模样，伸手用力拍了拍他的背。

被打断思路的犹太人非常不爽，整个人往前踉跄了两步才站稳，“你做什么？！”

“你这么想知道，等那个婊子自己开口不就行了，反正马上就是她的发言。”

 

说起这个，明明只不过是一次再普通不过的研究活动，不知为何那群人搞得像是什么节日庆典开幕式。不仅有领导人发言还有学生会代表，很是让人迷惑有这个必要吗？

当然底下涌动的人群是怎么也猜不到即将发生的大事件，大部分人都只是站在原地低头刷手机，很少有人会去留意那些千篇一律的演讲稿究竟写了什么，最多也就是在台上的老师发言结束后敷衍地拍拍手。

Kyle眼神放空地盯着远处台上的教师一张一合的嘴巴，十分无聊地将更加无聊的说稿内容听了个遍，还得装出副优等生认真学习的模样，只为了避免旁边那个胖子的搭话。

直到那位黑发女孩上台接过手麦后，他才提起了一些精神。

Wendy Testaburger是学生会会长，登台代表学生发言再正常不过。但那位会长大人脸上的表情可称不上“美丽”，作为一名严格管理自身的淑女，Wendy这些年从没在这种场合失过态。

他们会长可是有着在校级辩论赛中，临时上场还能让对方辩手哑口无言的伶牙俐齿，更可况这时她手里还攥着稿子。

Wendy没有理由像现在这般僵硬在台上，说不出一句话。

 

这其中绝对有问题。

 

她的稿子念得极其生硬，没错是“念”，这就已经非常奇怪了。

如果是他们正常发挥实力的会长大人，每次那人上台演讲都是一副自信满满的模样，脱稿是常事，该说这次的念稿才是他们时隔已久再次见到的光景。

必要的说稿环节过去后，领导人以及学生代表在台上站成一排宣誓，后面转动着的几架摄像机正对着他们，围在他们一旁如同黑乌鸦的警卫们手里攥着一些白色的气球。

那些明晃晃的白气球在那片压抑的黑色背景的衬托下更加刺眼，一早上直到现在都阴郁着的天气也让人感到烦躁。

犹太人隐隐在空气中嗅到一股奇异的味道，微淡的，像是被包裹着，无法冲破阻碍完全释放在空中，就如此时被乌云遮盖得严实的太阳。

 

“看那些气罐。”

 

Cartman用手肘碰了下他的胳膊，用眼神示意他往身后一处隐蔽的地方望去。

Kyle疑惑地追随着对方的视线，在那群黑色警卫强健的身体后，有几个身材较为瘦小的人正在充打气球。

一个个纯白的圆气球被传送到包围着他们的警卫手上，几乎是每人手上牵着四五根线后，那群充气球的人才停手。

如果是为了庆祝开幕式而添加氛围，那他倒是可以理解准备气球的举动。但说到底这并不是什么操蛋的“开幕式”，就算台上那群人做得再怎么理所当然，犹太人也依然不理解把一个野外生物研究活动搞成庆典开幕式的做法。

更何况就算要增添气氛，哪有人会用大批的白色气球？

学生们被黑色人群包围，涌在他们身边的白色漂浮物，以及从音响中传来的台上人断断续续的宣誓声。

 

这根本不像是一所学校该组织的正常活动，倒更像是一出悲壮的祭奠仪式。

 

“……这将会是一次载入历史的全体研究活动，感谢主创造的年轻身躯为这场研究活动作出宝贵的物质准备，我们一定会物尽其用，为人类作出伟大贡献！”

 

话音刚落，周围响起了一片震耳欲聋的掌声。Kyle环顾了一圈发现学生中根本没几个人在鼓掌，那些雷鸣般的声音只是从音响里流出来的虚势。

“那个死马婊子知道自己在说什么吗？”Cartman的眉头从那位女教师刚开始宣誓起就没松开过，他似乎是有了什么想法，谩骂词一个接一个地从嘴里蹦出。

“操他妈的那群混蛋！”

Kyle的余光瞥到身旁人的拳头握得很紧，以他从小和Eric Cartman相处的经验，不难看出那家伙现在表露出的愤怒绝不是单纯的演技。

不光是Cartman，围着他们一圈的许多人在听完台上人的宣读后都躁动起来。那段话就像是一颗投入死水潭的石子，从音响中释放出的震耳欲聋的开幕式倒计时，就是那把开启罪恶之门的钥匙。

 

“……3，2，1——！”

“那么现在——”

“研究实验正式开始！”

 

伴随着那句话音刚落，随之而来的是从天空中传来的一片轰响炸裂声。

 

“啪——！”

“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪——！！！”

 

视线本能地向上望去，原本漂浮在警卫们手中的白色气球，此时各自拥挤成一大片向空中飘去，在他们的头顶上形成一片类似云层的遮盖物，在到达一定高度后通通在半空炸裂，部分在刚升起时就被周围尖刺的树枝给戳穿。

周围人群传来此起彼伏的尖叫声，女生们细尖的嗓音宛如一根根银针快要刺穿耳膜。

犹太人翠色的眼眸中映照着学生们惊慌乱窜的模样，包围着他们的警卫不知何时掏出了腰部的枪支，对着半空中还未完全炸裂的白色气球扫射，完全不顾是否会伤害到学生。

而台上的领导人以及教师早已不见踪影，只留下他们这些被蒙在鼓里的受骗者，在原地绝望般地哭喊。

 

Kyle的嗅觉在那些白色气球炸裂后就仿佛失灵。

不仅是他的嗅觉，还有他的听觉、视觉以及大脑的运作都似乎是被那一大片的白色给掠夺了。

犹太人瞪大了眼将眼前慌乱不堪的景象印刻，双腿一瞬间被夺去了力气，整个人跪倒在地上，两只手勉强撑着地面大口地呼吸，试图让自己陷入紊乱的身体平静下来。

但下一秒他的口鼻被人用力捂了起来，顿时连呼吸都变得困难。

犹太人缓了一会儿后才反应过来那是Cartman的手，那人手脚麻利地将自己身上的外套脱下来盖在了他的脑袋上，用了些力气摇着他的肩膀企图让他回神。

Kyle非常勉强地抬头看了那人一眼，他目前的视觉非常模糊，耳朵更是听不见任何声音，但依稀可以从那家伙的口型辨别出他在骂人。

 

“我们得赶紧离开这个鬼地方，那群家伙已经在拿枪对着我们了！”Cartman无瑕在顾及犹太人目前的身体状态，照这样下去不仅救不了Kyle，他们俩今天就得陪葬在这块停车坪上。

 

周围的枪声应时响起，不是对着罪大恶极的犯人，也不是在战场英勇地杀敌。

这是一场单方面的虐杀，鲜红的血液将森林的天空染成了猩红色，大股腥恶的味道逐渐掩盖住那片炸裂在空气中的刺鼻气味。

白色的气球残留物还落在地面上，残断的四肢，外露的骨骼，甚至是从头盖骨里爆溅出的脑浆。

 

令人作呕的一切，那些被怪异气体侵袭的新一批分化的Omega几乎全倒在地上，失去理智的Alpha此时早已化身为欲望的野兽，暴露出了最为本质的丑陋一面，纷纷朝着那些躺在地上毫无抵抗力的Omega扑去。

大部分人在更早些时候逃去了周边的树林，这里覆盖着大自然最为安全的保护壳，虽然一股脑地冲进去逃命会有迷路再也回不去的风险，可眼下的紧急情况让他们别无选择。

Cartman快速地把犹太人裹紧外套里，背着人冲刺般逃离了那块混乱不堪的区域。

奇怪的是，起初还不断响起的枪声，在那些提前分化的Alpha开始躁动之后就没再出现了。

虽然他是Beta，但这种情况不难猜出之前充气在白色气球里的气体，就是高浓度的信息素诱导剂，否则不可能会使这么大片区域的人中招。

更甚至，Cartman猜测在那之中还不止添加了一种违法药剂，除了信息素诱导剂外，可能还加了性别催化剂。

从刚才失控的Alpha与Omega人数来看，添加进去的性别催化剂浓度绝对是在75%以上，这已经是有致命危险了。

还有最奇怪的一点，如今第二性别分化率占百分比最高的应该是Beta，Alpha先不说，当下分化为Omega的人数绝不会那么多。而仅在今天，他们学校居然就提前分化了超出普通学生第二性别分化平均值的数量。

绝对还有一种不知名的诱导剂隐藏在那片怪异的气体之中，这也很有可能就是那些人决定操作这场实验的最终目的。

 

未曾好好锻炼过的身体，在跑了一段路后就承受不住地快倒下。

Eric Cartman找了块相对于安全隐蔽的草丛，把背上的人放了下来，撑着旁边的树干脱力地喘气。

刚才白色气球里的气体对于像他这样的Beta而言并没多大影响，不过看犹太人到现在都还没缓过来的样子，估计那股气体的后劲非常大。

Kyle在足足痛苦挣扎了30分钟后才逐渐平稳下来，身上的衣服早已被他渗出的冷汗浸透，亮红的发丝被额上的汗水染湿，脸上很不舒服。

Cartman有眼力见地给他递过来一张干净的纸巾，犹太人想也没想地贴在脑门上，然后和那人一样靠着树干回复体力。

 

直到现在他都还没能从刚才发生的事情中整理出个前因后果。

这种疯狂的体验，简直就像是从前发生在科罗拉多小镇的日常，这种事情出现在南方公园竟没有一丝违和感。

 

但这是为了什么，杀了他们会有什么好处？

 

“还野外生物研究，现在倒是变成了野外生存研究。”Cartman自嘲地冷笑着，“我可不想体验‘大逃杀’真人版，那婊子是真疯了！”

“要是敢让我活着回去，我绝对第一个把她剁成碎肉去喂狗！”

 

红发犹太人一言不发地抬眼望着他，就这么短短的十分钟里，刚还潮涌在停车场上的人群，现在就只剩下他和Eric Cartman了。

幸好这家伙还算是没有完全丢弃良心，知道带着他一起跑，否则Kyle Broflovski年仅十七岁的青春在今日就要迎来终结了。

“谢了。”他抬起酸软的胳膊碰了碰对方的手指，该道谢的地方他也还是会好好道谢。毕竟他是个拎得清的人，知道这时候他和Cartman两个人算是共生的关系了。

他们现在首要的目的是一致的——从这个地方逃离出去！

态度的缓和是必要的，那家伙刚才还救了自己一命。Kyle Broflovski一向是个心软的人，虽然Eric Cartman从小就和他斗争到大，美好的回忆也不是没有，这种时候那家伙能把幼驯染的感情摆在首位，是让犹太人很受感动的地方，甚至对于之前自己恶劣的态度感到一丝愧疚。


End file.
